


Just next door.

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actors, Character Development, Declarations Of Love, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Love, Love Confessions, Neighbors, Romance, Teasing, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 80,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: After finally moving out your brother's house, you have a flat of your own in a building for famous people. You are a writer and your books are a hit, but you use a fake name to write them, so no one knows who writes your well loved books. By moving to the flat, you finally get away from your over loving and protective brother and have a chance to be you and write. On the first night living there you meet your neighbour the famous actor Levi and things don't start off perfect, it mainly invovled you complaining about his noisy one night stand and the two of you argue flirted. As you live next door, balconey's joined and only a little low wall separating you both, the two of you have a flirtatious war going on. However, as time goes on, the two of you slowly stop the fighting and begin to connect with each other and discover that your flirting wasn't just for fun. Troubles and life pull you two one way or the other, but you both so desperately want to steer it on the right path to each other. You both just want to rip down that little wall between the two of you.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Your bother sat in the car with you next to him, he tapped his finger on his steering wheel and hummed. “Are you sure you want to move out?”

You poked his cheek and smiled. “Just admit it you’ll miss me.”

He sighed and looked at you. “I will miss you so much, I mean we’ve always been together for so long.” He pulled a little face. “I was just hoping we’d be roommates for a little longer.”

You leaned over and hugged him. “You can come over anytime.”

He squeezed you and hummed. “Well I will be over, because I’m a manager for your neighbour.”

You raised your eyebrows. “Ooow, I have a famous neighbour?”

He nodded. “Yep, but he keeps himself to himself so, you probably will never meet him.”

You pouted. “I don’t do famous people, so I won’t know who he is anyway.”

“True.” He ruffled your hair. “Well, let’s carry the last of your boxes in and you should get to bed, after all you have to write your books.”

You got out the car and opened his boot, you grabbed one box and your brother got the other. You walked with him inside the apartment block as you talked. “Yeah, I’m near the end, but I have to focus cause my manager is on my ass about it.”

Your brother laughed. “He’s not that bad.”

You giggled. “Sticking up for your friend.”

“Of course.”

You stood in the lift and pressed the button to go up. “He’s not too bad, I just like messing with Will.”

He sighed. “I know, poor guy comes crying to me asking me why you’re so evil.”

You laughed and stepped out the lift, you went up to your room door, juggled with your box then opened it. You walked in and smiled, you and your brother had been here before to set everything up, you just had two last boxes to put it. You let out a sigh, it was a nice big room with a fancy kitchen, you had a little Roomba going around. You had a big tv with your gaming things, a coffee table on the floor and a nice little sofa. You also had an office desk in there too, so you could write your books. To the right was your bedroom with its own bathroom, you had a wash room and a spare room and an extra bathroom too. The place was perfect.

You put your box down on your counter, then looked to your brother. “Can I interest you in a drink?”

He hummed. “Would be nice, but I have to check on your neighbour for work reasons. You know, this is really handy you two living next to each other, I can visit my lovely sister and him on the same day.” He patted your head. “Be good sis.”

You smiled. “Yeah…”

He hugged you tightly. “Don’t be sad sis, I’ll see you soon.”

You sighed. “Yeah, have fun and thanks for letting me move in.”

“Any time.”

You closed the door behind him, then you heard him knock on your neighbour’s door. You walked away and began unpacking the last two boxes. Once done, you got yourself some tea then sat down at your work station and began working on your latest book. You wrote all kinds of things, but at the heart of your stories was romance, a love forming between two people while the rest of the story, either horror, adventure, action or fantasy happened around them. You had a series going about two detectives in the future, which was popular among people, another series was about hunters in a sort of steampunk Victorian world. At the moment, you were finishing your detective series and wanted to write something more real, something modern day. You printed off the last pages of your book, then sent a message to your manager the last book on your detectives was done.

You sat back in your seat, tapped your lip with your finger and checked the time, it was the dead of night and you’d just not noticed. You pulled a face, then looked on your phone if there was anywhere open for food. There was a convenient store open down the road, so you pulled on some clothes and a slouchy beanie hat and went out for the night. The streets were nice and quiet, which made sense why you had a celeb next door to you, there was probably a few well-known people in the building. Your brother suggested this place for you, even though you used a fake name for your books, your brother still wanted you to be safe. You had to have a key card to get into the building, plus you had security, so you were safe.

You wandered through the streets, then got into the shop making the alarm chime to say you were there. You looked around and smiled at the person working, then you noticed there was just one other person inside the shop. You grabbed a basket, then put junk food in, loads of instant Japanese and Korean noodles instead of real food, then you grabbed some pizza and other things. You looked at the booze, then grabbed a bottle of your favourite spirit. You bought some soft drinks as well, then payed for it all.

You got back to the apartment block, then saw two people in the lift, you jogged over and waved. “Hold please!” You saw a slender hand of a man slam on the door, then push it open. You let out a sigh and slipped inside the lift. “Thank you.” You went to press for your floor, but saw it was already going there. You pressed your back against the back of the lift, then relaxed.

You bit your lip and looked at the two people, the guy had his back to you and seemed to be built, but he wasn’t tall. You noticed his undercut raven hair, it seemed really soft. A woman was with him, she seemed all over him. She was beautiful, really stunning and a little too eager with the guy. She was pressing her beautiful body against his, biting her plump lips, playing with her long bouncy hair. You held back a laugh, you guessed this was a girl who’d picked up this guy in the bar, or the other way around and they were just going to bang and then never see each other again, but it was still funny to see.

The woman noticed you looking, she gave you a nasty glance, then tried harder with the man. You looked up at the ceiling and held back a laugh even more, it was so stupid. You hoped, for the guys sake, that this was all worth it in the end. You stood upright when the lift doors opened, the man took the lead meaning he lived here. You walked behind them down the hall, you noticed the woman was eyeing you, she seemed to be annoyed at you, but you were just going to your apartment.

The woman stopped, turned to you and shoved you to the floor on your ass making you drop your bags of things. “What is your fucking problem bitch!?”

The man with her yanked her away from you. “Hey, back off.”

“What!? She’s following us!”

You sighed as you saw your things all over the floor, you began packing them into the bag as you spoke. “I wasn’t following, I was just going to my apartment.”

“Liar!”

You picked your bag up and stood up. “If I was lying, then I wouldn’t be able to get into this apartment block.” You walked past. “Excuse me.” You got your key out, opened your door and went inside. You put your bag down, then got some food out and sat at your desk and began writing down ideas for a new story, then the idea of a neighbour came to mind. You thought that maybe, the situation you were in would be a good inspiration, maybe the character leans over the railing to talk to her neighbour, they get closer and closer, but things stand in their way. Such as he has an ex-girlfriend who’ll never leave him alone and she has a demanding job, in which her boss treats her like shit so they can never be.

After a long time of writing you heard something coming from your neighbours, you frowned and then shrugged it off. You sighed when it got louder, you stared at your wall connecting to your neighbours and listened carefully to what it was. Your brows raised when you realised, it was the woman moaning, she was getting louder and louder. You stood up, grabbed the remote then sat on your sofa and turned the tv on. You tried to drown it out, but she was determined to be louder. You shook your head, either he was killing her, she was a loud moaner, or he was really fucking good in bed, either way it was too loud for your first night here.

You got up, then outside your place and heard it louder in the hall. You giggled a little, then knocked on the door, nothing happened so, you knocked louder and heard the moans stopped. You cleared your throat when the door opened. You went to speak, but you were a little surprised at what you saw. The man from the lift was even more handsome from the front, his tired steel blue eyes bore into you like he was annoyed, then they softened as he took you in. He was shirtless and only had boxers on, you guess he slipped them on last minute or something. He had perfect muscle, his jawline was strong and his undercut framed his handsome face.

You waved a little to him. “Hey, so umm you might remember me from the lift, or not? I dunno, but I’m your neighbour and I get you are down with fucking the chick, like go for it mate. However, she’s been super loud and I can hear her screaming in my place. Look I dunno if you’re killing her, or giving her the best night of her life, it doesn’t bother me just…could you keep it down? I dunno gag her or something?”

Levi took you all in, compared to the woman he had in his apartment, you were very different, which was good. You were cute, it kind of piqued his interest, plus you giggling in the lift was amusing to him too. You were interesting to him; he’d never been interested in anyone before. In fact, he’d rather spend time with you, the weird new neighbour wearing only an oversized jumper with woolly socks, than the woman on his very sofa waiting for him to fuck her some more. “Tch, why should I?”

“Well, I’m sure you don’t want your new neighbour to hate you.”

He shrugged. “Still don’t care brat.”

“Brat?”

He leaned against the door frame. “Tch, yeah you’re a brat.”

“What because I just asked you to be quiet?”

He pushed your chest with his finger making you stumble back. “Yes. My apartment, I can do what I want. I’m not going to shut her up because a young baby-faced neighbour told me to, are you even an adult? Besides brat, it’s 4am, shouldn’t you be sleeping? You need your beauty sleep.”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “You know what?”

“What?”

You gave him the middle finger. “Fuck you.” You walked to your apartment door, then gave him double middle fingers. “Fucking cocksucker.” You slammed your door and screamed a little in frustration, then sat in front of the tv and watched. You heard her get loud again, so you turned your tv up loud. You smiled and enjoyed the tv, you felt a little victory because the woman was now quiet. You looked to your front door when you heard banging knocking, you walked over with your cup of tea and opened it. Levi stood there looking annoyed, you sipped your tea and hummed. “Yes?”

“Mind turning your tv down?”

“Mind turning your woman down?”

He stared at you, he was a little amused by this, it was kind of fun because he could tell you were having just as much fun as he was. “Tch, you’ve got a right mouth of you brat.”

You winked at him. “Thanks for noticing asshole, so anything else I can do for you? Because you should really be getting back to your woman.”

“I just want you to turn the tv down.”

You hummed in thought. “You wouldn’t turn down your woman, so I won’t turn down my tv.”

“Tch, petty and childish.”

You sipped your tea. “Mmm, it is isn’t it? Shame really, guess someone should have done what the nice neighbour lady asked huh?”

He shook his head. “I guess so brat.”

“Well if there’s nothing else, then I guess this is goodnight.”

“Wait.”

“Bye.” You slammed the door shut in his face, then went back to the sofa and sat down. You hummed a little tune to yourself as you smiled in victory. You did slowly turn it down when you felt a little guilty. Levi noticed you were turning it down, he smiled a little to himself. He may have come off as angry at you, but he wasn’t really, he just wanted to get away from the woman he was with. He let out a long sigh as he sat on the sofa, the woman he’d been with in his bed. He turned the tv off and heard the soft murmur of your tv, then he heard you laughing, it was a sweet little sound.

You knew winter was on its way, but you still were having some nice warm autumn sun, so you thought you’d make the most of it. You hung your washing out and looked to your neighbour’s balcony, you both could see onto each other’s places if you leaned on the railing, but you could see each other’s balcony’s. You and Levi were the only ones on this floor, so this little fun war you had going could keep going without anyone else being bothered or involved. You had lived in your place for a few weeks now, you still had this little fight going on.

You wandered into your living room and began singing to yourself, today was cleaning day so you were keeping your spirits up. You stepped over your Roomba and let him venture around, he had little googly eyes on its head just to make it look cooler. You walked outside, shook a towel and put it out to dry.

“Oi?” You jumped and let out a little yelp when you heard the voice followed by them saying your name.

You turned to see Levi sat on the little wall between your balconies with something in hand. You groaned in frustration. “Jesus Christ, you gave me a fucking heart attack!”

He looked at your things drying and noticed a very nice bra and underwear of yours. “Shame, so some of your mail was put in with my stuff again.” You went to take it from him, but he pulled it away teasingly. “I heard you singing, you have an interesting voice.”

You went to grab your mail, but he pulled it away again. “Well I’m sorry if it offends, but I sing when I clean and cook, okay?” You pouted. “Gimmie!”

“I didn’t say it offended me.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, then jumped at him. You grabbed his shirt, then got on your toes reaching for your mail as he held it above him. “Well, whatever, just give me my mail and leave me alone asshole.”

He grabbed your wrist, then tapped the mail on your head. “I do have a name you know, it’s Levi.”

“Still asshole to me. Now give me my mail.”

He tilted his head. “Ask nicely.” You pouted at him. “The more you do that, the more I find this amusing.”

You groaned, then every word you said felt difficult to say, like it was frustrating. “Fine. Please may I have my mail…Levi.”

Levi hummed then handed you your things. “Sure, because you asked so nicely.”

You yanked them from him and walked a little away from him. You let out a long sigh. “Thanks for letting me know, I don’t know why the mail man keeps making the mistake.”

“I don’t know either, our numbers are different, I’ve lived here longer and I’m famous. So, I don’t know what’s going through his head.”

You looked up at him. “Famous…oh yeah, my brother did say he was your manager.”

“Brother?” He hummed and nodded. “That explains a lot.”

You frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

He shrugged. “Your brother is…unusual.”

You smiled. “Yeah, Dean is like that, but he’s a good hard-working guy. Me and him have been joint at the hip for years, we did everything together and we did live together but, I moved out because I needed to focus on my job. I love him to death, but when he came home after attending to you, he wanted to spend every moment he could together and I needed to work because my job is well, every waking moment.” You stopped talking and looked over to Levi, he’d sat and watched you talk and seemed really content. “Why am I telling you this?” You shook you head and groaned. “Ugh, never mind.”

He hugged himself and hummed. “Your brother loves you a lot, I can understand why.”

You frowned at him. “Weirdo.”

He let out a long sigh, his attempt at flirting had gone right over your head. “So, what do you do? I don’t see you leaving the apartment except for food and a little walk.”

You watched your Roomba come outside. “I’m a writer.” You picked it up and giggled. “Silly thing, you’re not supposed to come outside.”

“What is that?”

You looked over at Levi. “It’s a Roomba, it cleans my floors for me all the time.” You shook your head. “Why am I still talking to you?”

“Would you recommend one?”

You hummed then nodded and put the little Roomba down in your doorway. “Yeah, they’re good, really good. Wait…stop distracting me!” You pointed at him. “Temptress!”

He held back a smile, you were odd but fun to mess with. He reached other and pulled at one of your really nice bras. “Never thought you’d be into these kinds of things, it’s surprisingly sexy for a brat like you.”

You walked over to him and smacked him with your mail. “Shove it old man.”

He raised his brows at you. “Old? That’s rich coming from a snot nosed brat like you.”

“Kiss my ass.”

He eyed you. “It is a nice ass.”

You gave him the finger. “Go fuck that loud woman again.”

“Not interested, she was a one-night thing. Besides, you shouldn’t be telling me what to do, you can’t talk you little brat.”

You watched as a woman appeared, she was different to the woman you saw before. She slung her arms over Levi’s shoulders. “You coming to bed like you promised?”

You snorted a laugh. “Do you ever commit? I can’t believe you have the balls to moan at me for shit, at least I don’t have a different woman most nights. I work hard, I keep myself to myself. I’ll have a word with the mail man and make sure my stuff doesn’t get mixed up with yours again, I’ll be out of your hair.” You walked into your apartment and closed the slide door, you went to your computer and stared at your book idea and hated it. You hated your stories for all the love in them, you thought it’d never happen at all. The whole falling in love with someone right now seemed really fucking stupid.

You tapped away on your computer, then picked up your phone and linked it up to your google system in your apartment. You played a mixture of songs; you were just in a good mood today. You were only in your lace panties and a tight top, legs bare, hair down and messy with little makeup on. You had some booze in a glass because tonight was a party of one, then hopefully you were going out later with the girls for full on party time. You had an outfit all lined up, you wanted to look stunning because it’d been a while since you’d partied and had fun. Your best friend Hange had organised it all, even your brother Dean was invited for a laugh and he could invite someone over.

You gasped as into you came on by Ariana Grande, it was something you’d heard played on a show and just loved. You stopped and began lip-synching along to the song, your body moving to the beat. You smiled as you went full sexy with your moves, you were really into the song as if you were performing in a music video. You were in your own little private world, that you hadn’t noticed Levi had heard you blasting music, leaned over your wall and locked eyes with your moving body. His eyes widened at what you were wearing. Levi had always seen you in cute stay at home things, so this was the first time he’d ever seen you half naked and acting sexy.

Levi sat on the wall, he watched your hips roll, your hands running over your body across your curves. He was transfixed by you when you spun, or when you flicked your hair, or ran your fingers through it. He’d never really seen your boobs much before, you always had them hidden under a jumper or something baggy. However, now with a tight low-cut top on, Levi was impressed and very interested. He loved what he saw, he was very into you like the song was saying. He wished he could go in there, grab you, then bite and suck your neck. He wanted to run his hands all over your body and explore every inch of your soft, cute and sexy body.

You jumped when your next song was interrupted by a call, you tapped your phone and answered it through your home system. “Hey Hange, what’s up?”

“HEEEEY! So, I’m coming over with some pre-drinks, sound good?”

You giggled. “Sure, I have good music here and some booze. You bringing your change of clothes over?”

“Hell yes, we’re getting ready together like old times.”

You walked to your kitchen, still unaware of Levi watching and listening in. You poured yourself another drink, then sipped. “Can’t wait. So, am I going to message my brother about clubbing tonight?”

“I could message him. Is he bringing anyone?” Levi perked up at that information, he wanted to go tonight, he wasn’t sure why, but he just really wanted to go. He hopped back over to his side, then called up your brother to talk to him about going out tonight and got the invite he was looking for to join you and your friends.

You shrugged. “Dunno Hange, but I’ll ask him if he’s joining us.” You texted your brother as you spoke, then saw a text back saying he was having a mate over for pre-drinks and would meet you at the club. “He’s having pre-drinks with a mate. So, where are you?”

“Open up!”

You laughed and pressed the button on the wall next to your door to let her into the building, then you opened your door. “Doors open, so just come on in.”

“Right-o!”

You ended the call, then went to your bedroom and pulled your top off and slipped on a nice short dress that showed off your body. You looked up and smiled at Hange. “Hello beautiful.”

She winked at you. “Hey sexy! Love the dress.”

You giggled. “Thank you, so what are you wearing?”

She dropped her bag on the bed, then opened it up to show you a low-cut dress that would look like perfection on her. Hange had small to no boobs, so she could wear dresses and tops like that. However, Hange wished she had your lovely boobs. “Stunning Hange, you’re going to turn heads in that.”

She giggled. “Maybe. So, how’s your neighbour?”

You let out a groan as you sat and sat at your makeup desk. “He’s a mixed batch really. Sometimes he’s fun and nice, then other times he drives me up the fucking wall.”

She pulled her dress on, then undid her hair and let it down. “He hot?”

You hummed. “Yes actually, like really hot. If he wasn’t an ass, I’d probably would be into screwing him.”

“How about you get drunk, he gets drunk, then the two of you roll around in the sheets?”

You finished off your makeup, then fixed your hair. “If I did, I don’t know if I’ll be able to look at him again. Plus, I don’t think I’d hear the end of it from him.”

“Shame. Wish I could meet him.”

You sat her down and began doing her hair as she did her makeup. “I’m sure you’d wind him up so much.” You gasped. “That might be a good thing.”

She laughed. “Maybe I should meet him.”

You smiled, then patted her shoulders. “Another night, for now we need to drink, party, then go clubbing. Who we meeting?”

“Petra, Sasha and Mikasa.”

You hugged Hange’s shoulders. “You staying over mine tonight? I have the room and food.”

She squeezed your arms. “I’d love to, in fact I was going to ask if I could.”

You kissed her temple, then let her go. “Wonderful. Now, let’s have our drinks, chat and dance a little.”

She clapped her hands. “Yes! I’ll book the taxi for us.”

You smiled and walked out to see the amount of booze Hange had brought over, it meant you were going to have a very nice buzz going. You made Hange and your drinks, then gave her a drink. You drank together, then danced as much as possible. You got a message about your taxi, then both of you slipped your heels on and left your apartment. You chatted to the drive, both of you being very friendly because of the booze.

You looked at your phone as it pinged. “Bro says we’re the last ones to turn up.”

She giggled. “Because we were having a great house party.”

You grinned. “We were, but we have to socialise.” You opened the taxi door, then watched Hange pay. “Aww thanks Hange.”

She followed you out the taxi. “You can buy the first round for me and you, no one else.” She winked. “We come in a pair.”

You giggled. “We do!”

She hugged your arm, then walked with you to the club. “So, you looking to take a man home?”

You blew a raspberry. “Fuck no, tonight is about me and you having girl time, the others are just along for the ride. We can ditch them and move on together if you want.”

She smiled. “I love that option.” She led you into the noisy club, then she got out her phone and spoke loudly over the music. “They have a booth! This way!” She moved through the people, then smiled when she saw your brother. “DEAN!”

Dean turned and waved at you. He chatted to someone, then ran over to you and hugged you. “Glad you came finally.”

You kissed his cheek. “Well, me and Hange were having a lot of fun partying at my place.”

“Ah, should have known. Anyway! The girls are all drunk already and all over my guest.”

You giggled. “Who’d you bring?”

“A client who’s a friend.” He turned slightly allowing you to see Levi. “Your neighbour too, I did ask if he wanted to go over yours for drinks, but he said he was going to join me. He said it’d be a nice surprise for you to see him.”

You groaned. “I’m not surprised he didn’t say anything, because me and him have be minor fighting.”

“Oh…Oh I’m sorry sis.”

You shook your head. “He’s your friend, I don’t want to come in-between.” You waved at the girls, but they were kind of hovering around Levi, so they just about waved at you, then focused on Levi. Petra was his number one fan by the looks of things, so it was a you, Hange and Dean night. “We’re going to get some drinks, see you in a tad.”

“Sure!”

You waved to him, then locked eyes with Levi, his eyes seemed to widen at what you were wearing. You narrowed your eyes at him, stuck your tongue out, then went with Hange to the bar. You ordered some shots, then went through them one by one. You looked to Hange and hummed. “Shall we dance?”

She nodded and grabbed your hand, then ran with you to the dancefloor. You and her danced together, your annoyance at seeing Levi went away and you just had fun. Hange pulled you close and danced up close, she wanted to ask about Levi, having a man that famous next to you and causing the problems he had, she had questions. However, you seemed like you were having so much fun, that she just let you get drunk and dance. Hange was loving her time with you. She noticed guys were eyeing you both up, but she knew you didn’t want the attention and she certainly didn’t.

Hange leaned closer. “I’m going to get us another drink, keep dancing.”

You nodded and smiled, then twirled around and kept dancing. You could see and feel some guys dancing closer to you, it was frustrating when they did that, you just wanted to be left alone. You were giving no signals, plus you’d been dancing with Hange all this time, so it made no sense. You felt a rub up against you, you turned to him and gave him an annoyed look. “No.” He pulled you against him, but you pushed him away. “I said no.”

He moved closer. “Come on baby.”

You went to tell him to back off again, but you were pulled back and Levi stood in front of you as he held your hand. “Tch, oi asshole? She said no! Now fuck off.” You both watched the guy run off, then Levi turned to you. “You okay?”

You pulled your arm from him. “I’m fine.” You blushed and nibbled your lip. “Thank you, for helping. I guess you aren’t such an asshole.”

He cleared his throat. “Well, earlier today you were dancing in your living room to a song, umm into you?” You blushed hard. “I saw it, all of it.”

You covered your face with your hands. “Oh my god.”

“You umm.” He rubbed the back of his neck. When it came to flirting with someone he liked, or romance, Levi fumbled a lot and was very clumsy. So, he wasn’t sure how to get his feeling across to you. “You looked ah…grea…good? No…that’s not the word. Umm, what I’m saying is…tch, damn it! I feel like I can’t shit.”

You stared at him, then giggled. “Maybe getting drunk will help you loosen up.”

He looked at you. “You’re not mad at me?”

You pulled a face and shrugged. “A little, but at least I wasn’t naked and you left quickly after catching me, right?”

He gulped as he knew he didn’t, he watched the whole dance and didn’t leave. “Sure…Yeah.”

You smiled. “Go drink, then tell me what you were trying to say. The most honest people in the world are drunk people and children, so go.”

He nodded. “I’ll do that.”

Hange ran over and past Levi, she glanced at him, then gave you a shot and a drink. “You two getting on now?”

You shrugged and down your shot. “Dunno.” You downed your drink and burped. “Wanna dance some more?”

She downed her drinks. “Yes.” You both put your glasses on the side, then went to the dance floor. You had a nice buzz going and after a while, Levi came back with a buzz of his own.

You ran over to Levi, grabbed his hands and pulled him to the dance floor. “Come dance with my grumpy.”

He blushed. “Thought you hated me?”

You smirked. “You saved me from an asshole, so I want to dance with you, cutie.”

He danced with you, he moved so smoothly that you were impressed. He was king of happy that you’d called him cute, because he thought you were even cuter. He knew he was an asshole to you and fucked up your chance of friendship, because you now just assumed, he was always a prick and an asshole. Levi just was terrible with words, he wasn’t good with people, so he said the wrong things and pissed people off. Luckily for him, you were a nice person, so even after a fight you’d still talk to him, but then get all adorable and say he was a temptress.

You gave him a hug, he was nice to hug, and he smelt divine. “I’m tired, gonna sit. You coming?”

He nodded. “I’ll buy you a drink.”

You smiled and held his hand. “I’ll buy you one.”

He looked down at your hand in his. “Umm?”

You squeezed his hand. “So we don’t lose each other. Hey Hange? We’re going for a drink.”

She smiled and winked at Levi. “Sure, have fun.”

You pulled him along and to the bar, he stumbled out of the group and pressed against you. He blushed as your bum was firmly pressed to his pelvis. He tried to move, but he was trapped. He leaned over your shoulder to talk in our ear. “Sorry, I can’t move.”

You turned you head and smiled. “That’s fine Levi, this place is busy, so if you move away, I might lose you.”

“Well I don’t want to lose you.”

You giggled. “Cute.”

He didn’t mean it as in the club, he meant it as in life. Levi loved having you next door, he loved spending time with you, even if in that time he was annoying you. “You sure you don’t want me to pay?”

You smiled. “You can get the next one.”

“I have a better idea.”

You frowned at him, then took your drinks. You handed him is. “So, what do you have in mind?”

He took your hand, then led you to the VIP area. He told them his name, they welcomed him in and he told them about your friends and brother to send them in. He took you inside, you had a quieter booth, your own barman and bar as well as dance floor. “Thought we’d have more fun in here, plus we can hear each other better.”

You walked around in awe; you’d never been to a VIP place before. You turned to Levi and jumped hugged him. “This is so awesome! Thanks Levi.”

He blushed. “It’s nothing. Just, have fun.”

You bit your lip and felt a need or want to kiss him badly, but you held back a little. You needed to run everything by Hange and Dean, in case you made a horrible mistake. Countless times have you been with people, then it turns out badly. You needed to make sure that kissing this man, being with him was not going to ruin your feelings and heart. Recently you and Levi haven’t been doing well, but your fights were slightly flirtatious. However, tonight you and Levi seemed to be getting on really well, he’d helped you out, danced with you and actually seemed like a great guy.

You wandered over to Hange when she arrived, then pulled her along. “We need to talk.”

She grinned at you. “Sure.”

You got to a private area in the VIP out of view, then let out a sigh. “Look, I think I like Levi.”

She squealed and clapped her hands. “I knew you did! I mean, whenever we talked you always mentioned him. Oh, and when you complained about him you seemed to be more doe eyed then pissed. Plus, I can see the whole of tonight so far, he adores you. He can’t take his eyes off you, then there was the way you two danced together song after song, it was amazing!”

You blushed and bit your lip. “So, I have this urge to kiss him, should I do it?”

She nodded. “Hell yeah! Come on.”

You smiled. “Okay.” You both walked out, then found your way back and came to a stop. Your heart dropped as you saw your friend Petra all over Levi, then she grabbed his shirt and kissed him, he kissed her back and held her. You welled up a little, then nodded. You knew you were never meant for love, you’d always had such bad luck, which was why you wrote so many love stories because you wished it was your life.

Hange hugged you closer. “Never mind hun, maybe the next guy, yeah?”

You hugged Hange tightly. “Can we go home?”

She kissed your cheek loads. “Sure, let’s say bye to your brother and the girls.”

You walked over to Dean, hugged him tightly, then smiled. “We’re heading back to mine now.”

He pouted. “So soon? But it’s like.” He checked his watch. “Half midnight sis, you usually party until sunrise. You okay?”

You shrugged. “I just need to go home.”

He nodded because he just understood, he’d seen how you and Levi were and he’d heard how Levi spoke about you. Dean knew Levi cared about you deeply, he just sucked at getting it across. It had shocked him to see Levi kissing Petra after how flirtatious you and Levi had been, he’d go home too if he was you. “Alright, text me when you get there. Don’t worry about saying goodbye to the other’s, I’ll tell them. Just head home.”

“Thanks. Have a good night.”

Hange held your hand and walked with you. “You know, I’m thinking some bad movies, cups of tea and junk food.”

You laughed as you stopped by a taxi. “Good idea.” You opened the door for Hange, then got in after her.”

“Wait!” You rolled down your window, then leaned out to see Levi running over calling your name with a drunk Petra behind him. He placed his hand on the roof of the car. “You leaving? I thought we were having fun? We have a private room and everything.”

You looked to Hange, then back. “I just suddenly got tired.”

He frowned. “Oh…okay. Well, I’ll come home with you.”

You pointed to Petra. “We don’t have enough room for both of you, just grab another taxi Levi. I’ll see you around.”

He looked back to Petra. “Both of you?” He noticed Petra was behind him clinging to his shirt, he hadn’t realised she’d come out with him. He’d told her he wasn’t interested, that he liked a girl but she still kissed him. “Wait.”

“Night Levi.” You told the driver where to go, then waved to Levi as you drove off. You sat back and sighed. “Do you think I’m silly to get upset?”

She shook his head. “No, he was clearly all over you, the two of you have been building something real up and he goes and snogs Petra. It fucking sucks, plus you’ve told me he’s had a few women around, so…fuck him.”

You smiled. “Yeah, I guess. Maybe I jumped to conclusions.”

“Look, you’ve been screwed over countless times by guys, this felt like another and you’re sad because it’s a natural reaction now.” You paid the driver, then got out and walked with her to your apartment as she kept talking. “I mean you’ve really been dealt some shit boyfriends. I just wish one would come along and be a good guy.” You both took your heels off in your place, then got changed into comfy clothes in your room. “It’s like they’re hiding.”

You laughed and started making the food and tea. “I don’t think that’s how it works. Maybe I’m just attracted to bad guys, or I only attract bad guys?”

She sighed. “I don’t think so, you’re a good person, always have been and I love you to death. Maybe we should go away on holiday and have a year off from dating and men.”

You smiled and sat with her with your tea. “I think that’d be a wonderful idea.”

You and Hange drank, ate, laughed and watched bad movies all night until she passed out. You were still wired though; you couldn’t turn yourself off maybe because you worked most nights on your books. You needed some fresh air, something to refresh you. Hange’s plan to stay away from dating for a year seemed like a great plan for you both. You went outside, then leaned on the railing with a tea in hand. You gazed out at the city, your mind swirling with ideas for books or what to do with your life. You were young, confused and lost. People were telling you that you were running out of time, but you didn’t know what time you were running out of and what the hell to do.

Levi noticed you in deep thought, then ventured outside onto his balcony and said your name. “You okay?”

You looked at him. “Fine.” You nodded to his place. “How’s Petra?”

He frowned. “I don’t follow?”

“You brought her home, right? I saw you two in the club.”

The realisation kicked in for him. “Oooh…tch, no I sent her home in a taxi. She was too drunk. She threw herself at me, kissed me and then followed me around when I told her now. She even groped me.”

You turned to him and walked right up to him, but the small wall between your balcony’s kept you apart just by enough. That little wall seemed to symbolise you and Levi, always connected, but something kept you apart from truly being together. “I’m so sorry she did that.”

He shrugged. “I’ve had far worse.”

You hummed. “I can imagine…” You sighed, then looked at your tea. “Oh, do you want a bit of my tea? I don’t think it’s how you take yours, but it’s nice.”

He took the cup from you. “Tea is tea to me, so thank you.” He drank some and hummed. “You make great tea.”

You smiled. “Thank you. This has really sobered me up.” You laughed. “You know, I think I might have drunk a bit too much earlier, I was going to do the silliest thing.”

He sat on the wall and looked up at your cute smiling face. “Oh yeah?”

You nodded and leaned against the railing, your bare thigh touching Levi’s leg. He loved how you were in pj shorts and a cute top. You sipped your tea and hummed. “Yeah, I had so much that at one point I was thinking about kissing you.” You laughed as Levi stared at you, he really wished you had kissed him, because he has been wanting to kiss you for the longest time and didn’t know why. “I mean me and you are supposed to be butting head neighbours.” You sighed. “Then you went ahead and acted so good tonight, I just felt so…” You shrugged. “Aaah, the booze was talking and I’ve been single for a while and you were so good to me, unlike so many other men.” You handed your tea to Levi, then bopped his nose. “But you have my word, I won’t be kissing you.”

He downed the last of the tea, then hummed. “Tch, shame.”

You tilted your head. “How come?”

“Would have been enjoyable for me to hold that against you in the future.”

You smirked. “Yeah, very true.” You ruffled his hair, then sighed. “You know Levi, you’re not as bad as I thought you were.”

He shrugged. “I get that a lot. I’m very rough around the edges and I speak badly, so I put people off. I don’t mean to.” He looked up at you. “I had fun tonight.” He stood up and looked down at you, his lips close to yours. “Lot’s of fun, all of it was with you. When you left, it wasn’t fun anymore.” He cupped the side of your cheek, he eyed your lips, then looked into your eyes. He’d always loved your eyes; how bright and perfect they were. “I want…I…” His gazed wavered, then he placed his hand on your shoulder. “Sorry, I’m not good with words and other things.”

You smiled and tapped his chest with your hand. “I get it, I’m not great too in person, only in my books.” You laughed. “I should head to bed, tired and I have Hange in my place right now. I have to make her breakfast in the morning.”

“Goodnight brat.”

“Night Levi.”

You went to moved away, but he held your wrist lightly. “Hey, about tonight with that guy?” He clenched his jaw. “Tch, if anything like that happens again, or you need help? Just…just come to me, okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “I will, thanks Levi.” You hugged him, then took your cup and went to your door. “Night.”

“Night.”

You smiled and felt your gaze linger on Levi, his gaze lingered on you too, like there was this bond or connection that you two didn’t fully understand yet. You nodded, then closed the door behind you. You tucked Hange in and lay her across the sofa, then went to your own bed and lay down. As you lay there and looked up at the ceiling, your thoughts were clouded by Levi. As Levi went to bed, he felt himself smiling at how you were with him tonight and outside on the balcony. If Levi had acted like he wanted, he would have kissed you right there and then, but he held back because he didn’t want to hurt you. However, as he closed his eyes, his mind was filled with nothing but you.


	2. Chapter 2

You sat on your balcony in a cute outfit, part of you hoping Levi would come out and see you. You and Levi had been a little more civil with each other these days, the arguments were less arguments and more flirting than before. You had a booklet in hand and you were writing book ideas down, you had lots of ideas, mainly because you were crushing on your neighbour. You had a few ideas for your next book, Will your editor was very happy with what you had and what you were writing.

Levi had noticed you on the balcony, well he’d mainly seen your lovely legs on the wall. He stepped out then saw you about to eat a cookie, he grabbed it from your hand and bit it. You pouted at him looking extra cute. “Levi!”

He hummed. “You make these?”

“I did, I took time baking them you asshole.”

“They’re good.”

You picked up another from your tin of cookies. “Well they would be, I made them.”

“Tch, you’re full of yourself.”

You picked up another, but Levi took it again. “Hey! Stop it!” You jumped out your chair and reached for it. “Stop stealing my things.”

He held the cookie up, you jumped and reached, but it was no good. He hummed in amusement. “I don’t see your name on these cookies.”

You knelt on the wall with one knee and reached for the cookie. “If you wanted cookies, I would have baked you some!”

He stepped back. “Really?”

You blushed a little. “Yes, now stop stealing my cookies.”

“Okay.”

You sighed. “Can I have that one back?” He looked at it in his hand, then shoved it in his mouth. “Levi!”

He held back a smile and said your name. “I have to say, that was so good. Mmm, might have to steal more.”

“You’re so dead.” You launched yourself at Levi, he caught you and laughed a little. He fell back on the floor, with you on top of him.

He fought you a little, then let you pin his arms to the floor. “What are you going to do to me then?”

You pouted at him as you thought. “You don’t like mess, so maybe I’ll make you messy, or your place.”

“Mess me up brat.”

You smiled, then blushed when you realised, he was being rude. You pouted, then got off him. “You wish.”

He got up, then you grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. He sighed. “Real mature of you.”

You giggled, then noticed his muscle again and cleared your throat. “You know, if you need cookies or any other baked things, you just have to ask.”

He pulled his shirt down. “Could I have something baked then?”

You smiled and nodded. “Sure, what do you like?”

He hummed. “Strawberries, lemon, chocolate.”

“Do you like all bake things?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You smiled. “Great!” You jumped over your wall, fell over because your foot got caught. “Ow…I’m okay.”

Levi walked over and saw you lying on the floor, he took the chance to stare at your ass. “You need help?”

You pushed yourself up and stumbled. “I’m good.” You smiled at Levi. “I’ll umm, get baking…bye.” You ran inside, then got everything out you needed, then began making lemon drizzle cake little bites and chocolate strawberry bites. It took you a while to make, which meant leaving Levi alone for a few hours. During that time, you heard someone go over to Levi’s, then some talking. You focused on decorating and ignored all the noises coming from Levi’s place. When you were done, you plated everything up, then ran outside and climbed over the wall. “Leviiii.” You stopped when you saw Levi sat on the sofa, a woman was straddling him and he hand his hands up as he looked at you. You gulped and stared at the woman, she smiled at you. “Hey.”

She waved. “Hey, you okay?”

You nodded and backed up. “Sorry Levi, I didn’t know you had company.”

Levi lifted the woman off him, then rushed over to you allowing you to his shirt was open and he had a love bite on his neck. “It’s not what it looks like.”

You lowered your head and shoved the cakes in his hands. “You don’t need to explain yourself to me, I’m just your neighbour. Umm, enjoy the cakes.”

Levi watched as you hurried away, he put the cakes down and followed you. He called your name, then grabbed your wrist. “Tch, oi brat listen to me, it’s not what it looks like.”

You looked at him and smiled, but he could tell you weren’t smiling with your eyes. “Like I said, you don’t need to tell me that at all.”

“I’m telling you because…because…because…you matter.”

Your eyes widened, then you looked away from him. “Well, it’s fine. What you do alone in your apartment is your business, not mine. You like spending endless nights with women you’ll never see again, it’s just how the world is these days. Enjoy your cakes.”

He let you go, then sighed. “Tch, whatever brat.”

You carried on into your apartment, then sat and got to work on your new love story book. You called up Will your editor, then put him on speaker so you could work and chat. “Hey Will.”

“Hey, what’s up?”

You hummed. “I’m suffering from writers block.”

“Oh, okay. That’s not a problem. Tell me a little bit about the block.”

You sighed and looked at your hands. “I’m having trouble with umm…romance and love.”

“What’s your problem with them both?”

“I lack faith in them.”

He hummed. “I get it, you’ve had a tough time on the dating scene these days.” You heard him moving about. “How about I set you up on a date with a friend of mine? I think he’d be a good match.”

You pulled a face. “I dunno Will.”

“Just give it a chance, okay? If it doesn’t work out, then that’s okay. On the bright side, you get some ideas for a date in your books, right?”

You smiled. “Right.”

“Wonderful, I’ll set it up and I’ll give him your number. You know, if you have any issues or want to talk, I’m always here for you.”

You smiled more as you looked at your phone. Will was a great editor. He was a wonderful friend too and had the biggest heart. “I know, thanks Will.”

“Any time, now get some rest.”

“Yes boss.”

He laughed. “Bye.”

“Bye.” You ended the call, grabbed the last of your cookies and sat with some tea and watched tv, but you noticed there were no loud noises next door, no woman moaning loudly which meant, it really wasn’t what it looked like. Part of you had hope in your heart, but you were still a little fragile and sensitive in the heart. You hated that you were so emotional and silly over Levi, you hadn’t even dated him or anything, but to you, the two of you seemed like you were getting on well and flirting more than just for fun. So, it hurt and felt like a waste of your time flirting with someone you kind of liked but, nothing was going to come from it.

You adjusted your outfit and looked at yourself in the mirror, you were dressed up nicely for a date that Will had suggested you go on, he was Will’s friends’ mate. Will didn’t know the guy, but his friend spoke highly of Harry. Will loved your last instalment for your detectives, but he was worried about the whole writer’s block concerning your faith in love. So, Will had put you in touch with a guy, you talked a little by text and agreed to a date, so you hoped to God this went well or you were going to give Will a massive wedgie. You let out a sigh, then left your apartment, but you bumped into Levi coming back from somewhere weirdly with no woman, since a week ago you had given himt he cakes and fallen out a bit, he kicked the girl out right after and didn’t sleep with her and hadn’t been with anyone since.

Levi looked you up and down as you locked your door. “You look nice.”

You looked over at him, then put your key in your bag. “Thanks, no woman again?”

He shrugged. “Someone made me quit the whole sleeping around thing.”

You smiled at him. “Well, someone’s going up in the world.”

“Tch, brat.”

You laughed. “I know you don’t like me, but I’m proud of you.”

He frowned. He wasn’t sure why you thought he didn’t like you. It was wrong because he did like you. “Thanks, so what’s the occasion?”

“Date.”

He clenched his jaw a little. “Date…”

You nodded. “I write books that always have romance at the centre of it, but a lot of interesting plots in and around it. My books do really well. I’ve recently handed over my last instalment of a series, so I’m starting something new but…I’m suffering a block.”

He folded his arms and leaned against his door. “What’s causing the block?”

You pulled a face. “Will says, he’s my editor, he says that I lack faith in love and relationships. So, here I am dressed up about to go on a stupid date with a guy I don’t know that well.”

“You need backup?”

You tilted your head as you studied him. “Hmm, no I’m good…why did you offer?”

He unlocked his door and opened it. “You may not like me, but you’re my lovely, kind and funny neighbour, so I worry.”

You blushed a little and smiled, Levi really liked that look on you. “Well, thanks but…I think I’ll be okay.”

“Alright, have a good night.”

You waved to him then went downstairs and waited for your date, you were there a while and the whole time you waited Levi was leaning on his balcony watching you. You let out a long sigh when it came to the guy being half an hour late, you were about to give up when you got a text from him. He’d told you he wasn’t going to pick you up, but he’d meet you at the restaurant. You stared at the location, then began walking your way there following the map on your phone. You stopped at the restaurant and realised what it was, it was one of those bars where it was expensive as hell and most of the food was tiny.

You let out a long sigh, then went inside. You looked around for him, then texted the guy. He let you know, he wasn’t there yet, which was ridiculous. You sat in a booth, ordered a drink and waited for him. Your date made you wait another half hour, you had to keep telling the waiter you weren’t ready to order because you were waiting on your date. You tapped your for once painted nails on the table, your water next to you as you felt like your stomach was eating itself. You were seriously tempted to just leave, tell Will it was a bust and get pizza.

You heard someone say your name, you turned your head to the side to see a man in a tight white shirt open low, blue blazer on and tight blue trousers to match. He had stubble and slicked back hair, his eyes a dark brown. He smiled at you his teeth too white. “Hey, I’m Harry.”

You gave him a little smile then shook his hand. “Nice to finally meet you.”

He sat down and looked around he grabbed a waiter going past. “Hellooo? Didn’t you see me sitting down? I want a drink. I need a scotch, now.” He let the guy go, shook his head and smirked at you. “Can’t get the staff these days, can you?”

You gave him a little strained smile. “Hmm.”

“Wow, you know it’s so good to finally meet you, Will’s friend spoke highly of you.” He eyed you, then leaned around the table to look at your legs on show, he looked under the table which shocked and weirder you out. “Nice, really nice. So, what do you do?”

“I’m a writer.”

He took his drink from the waiter, downed it then gave him the glass. “Another, now.” He looked back at you. “A baker?”

You shook your head. “A writer.”

“Oh…well it’s a good job you’re hot.” He snapped his fingers at a waiter. “I want to order now.” He ordered his food, then ordered for you. “You’ll like it trust me.”

You sighed. “Right.”

He handed the menus to the guy and looked at you. “Why do you look pissed off?”

You smiled and shrugged. “I’m good.”

He nodded. “Alright, well so you write?”

You rubbed the back of your neck. “I umm yeah, my books are really popular.”

“That so? I’m surprised people still read books, they’re pointless things now.” He downed his drink and ordered another. “I work in showbusiness, I work for a tv company but I want to be an actor. Now that’s a real job there, not some writer but, good for you, I think it’s funny girls trying to be hard workers like us men.”

You hated this so much, you’d rather set fire to yourself then be here right now. He went on and on about himself, never let you get a word in. The worst part was, when you said you needed the bathroom, he grabbed your handbag and kept it with him so you couldn’t run for it. The food he’d ordered you sucked ass, you were starving and you wanted to be at home so badly. When it came to the end of the night, he kept drinking more and more.

The bill came and he patted himself and got his wallet out, you got out your purse but he stopped you. “No, I’m paying. A man always pays.”

You smiled. “I actually like paying half the bill, I have the money.”

“You saying I don’t?”

You shook your head. “No, no, I just.”

“Then let me pay.”

You sighed. “Okay.” You watched him pay, then you left the bar with him. You stood outside and smiled at him. “Well, I best be off home and back to work, I have a deadline.”

“I’ll walk you.”

You shook your head. “No need.”

He walked ahead. “I’ll walk you.”

You held back an angry yell, then walked to your apartment block. You stopped by the door that needed a card, then turned to him. “Thanks, I’ll text you.”

He laughed. “I’m going in with you, this isn’t your home, some dude could grab you.”

You nodded and felt a little sacred. “Aaaalright.” You scanned your card and went in, he followed you and got into the lift. You moved away from him and gave signals all night you weren’t interested, but here he was in the lift in your apartment. You walked towards your door, stopped and turned to him. “This is me, so I guess I’ll see you around then.”

He walked towards you, you backed up to your door and unlocked it. “You going to invite me in?”

“Umm, no.”

He nodded and smiled. “But I bought you dinner, I wooed you all night, so I deserved to be invited in.”

You laughed and pointed at him. “No.” You opened the door. “Night.” You slammed it shut and locked it. You let out a long sigh, then kicked your shoes off and grabbed yourself a drink. You froze when your heard knocking at your door, then him calling out to you. Your eyes widened; the guy was fucking nuts. You ran to your slide door, opened it, then climbed over to Levi’s balcony to his slide door. You knocked on the door and waited.

Levi opened his slide door to see you there, he frowned and said your name. “Why are you on my balcony?”

You hugged yourself. “I need your help.”

He hummed. “Need me to teach you how to get rid of a guy you screwed?” You shook and heard him banging louder on your door, that’s when Levi noticed you weren’t joking around. “Jesus, what happened? You okay brat?”

You shook your head. “N-no, I’m not okay!”

He welcomed you inside. “Come in, sit and tell me everything.”

You sat down and just gushed about Harry and the whole night, Levi was furious that you’d experienced that, he wanted to skin the man. You fiddled with your hands. “He’s outside my door now banging on my door begging me to let him in. I don’t know what to do Levi, I’m scared.”

He ruffled your hair. “I’ve got this, don’t worry.” He got up and went to his door, he opened and looked at Harry shouting and begging you to let him in, he even started saying what he was going to do to you. Levi was disgusted with how violent in bed this man wanted to be with you, the longer you made him wait the worse it got. “Oi asshole?”

Harry looked at him. “What!?”

“Tch, mind shutting the fuck up?”

Harry’s eyes widened. “You’re Levi Ackerman! The actor.”

“Yeah.”

“What an honour.”

Levi clenched his jaw. “Great. Tch, look you’re making too much noise and I want you gone, now.”

Harry laughed and pointed at your door. “My date won’t let me in.”

“She invite you in?”

He shook his head. “No, but her eyes said she wanted me.”

Levi sighed. “No consent idiot, she didn’t say yes, she didn’t invite you in so, fuck off she’s not interested.”

Harry looked at your door. “But I want her, she’s such a sexy minx.”

“Don’t care, she’s not interested in you. So, fuck off or I make you fuck off.”

Harry backed up. “F-Fuck.”

“If I see you around here again, I’ll make you regret ever meeting her and me. Got it?”

Harry ran to the lift. “Yes!”

Levi sighed, then closed his door and locked it. He wandered over to you and sat down. “Done.”

You hugged him making him jump, he was surprised, but he liked the contact. You were so warm and you smelt so good. “Thank you.”

He hugged you back and enjoyed the contact. “Anytime. So, that bar you went to sucks food wise, I can imagine you’re hungry.”

You pulled from him and nodded. “I’m starving, I hated what he bought me anyway. So, I might make something in my apartment.”

He grabbed his phone and tapped away on it. “Don’t I’ll order pizza for us.”

You smiled and laughed. “Sure, what’s the catch?”

“You have to make me cups of tea, yours always smell better than mine.”

You grinned and got up. “Deal! So, do you want me to make the tea in my flat and bring it round?”

He nodded. “Sure.”

You jumped up, then climbed over onto your side and busied yourself in the kitchen, before coming back to lean over the wall. “Levi? I have your tea.”

He walked out and took it from you. “Thanks, let me take yours.”

“Appreciated.” You climbed back over, then went to the sofa. You looked around, then wandered about his apartment. His place was a lot bigger than yours and his kitchen was far nicer. He had a little room dedicated to his work and awards. “You’ve won a lot.”

He walked in and looked at them. “Yeah, but I never attended the award shows. Your brother picked them up for me.”

You picked up one. “How come?”

“Doesn’t make sense why I’m award for just doing my job really well.”

You put it back and hummed. “I’ve never gotten my awards, I just put them inside the cupboard.” You walked out and peaked into a spare room, then bathroom for anyone, a cleaning room and then finally Levi’s room. You saw how beautiful and big his bed was, he had a nice view, and his own bathroom. You leaned in his bedroom doorway. “Your place is much cooler than mine, but it needs more of a friendly touch to it.”

He leaned in the doorway too. “Meaning?”

You shrugged. “Maybe some pictures, or paintings, something like that.”

“Maybe you can decorate for me, you have good taste.”

You giggled and looked down at the floor, you were blushing a bit. “I don’t know about that.”

He stepped closer to you making you hold your breath as you looked up at him. You could just feel your body tingle, but you didn’t want to get feelings for Levi again, you’d just get hurt, you always got hurt. Levi really wanted to kiss you, he felt it so badly within he that he wanted to kiss you. He was going to, but his damn door went. “Pizza, excuse me.”

You nodded, then let out a long sigh as he left you in the doorway. You caught your breath, then went to the sofa and sat down. “So, do I owe you anything?”

He handed you a plate, then put the pizza box on the coffee table. “No, it’s on me. You’ve had a bad night.”

You smiled and picked up a slice, then began eating. “Thank you, it was pretty bad huh?”

He pointed at your dress. “You got pizza on you.”

You looked down. “Shit.”

He took your pizza and plate from you. “Come with me.” He took your hand, then pulled you along to his bedroom. “Wait there.” He went into his walk-in wardrobe, then brought out some jogging bottoms and a top. “Take your dress off, hand it to me, then I’ll wash it.”

You shook your head. “I couldn’t.”

“Tch, just do it brat, I’m good at cleaning things. I’ll stop it from staining, trust me.”

You sighed. “Alright, I won’t argue with you.” You stared at him. “Umm? I know you’re used to seeing women strip and probably love it, but I’d like to get changed please without you staring.”

He blushed. “Sorry, sorry.”

You watched him close the door, then you changed into his things and smiled at it being baggy on you. You opened the door, then handed Levi your dress. “Thanks.”

He squeezed the dress. “It’s okay.” He looked at you and loved how cute and good you looked in his things. “Go finish your pizza, no more getting it over you okay?” You nodded and ran off. As Levi went into his cleaning room, he stared at your dress and felt something bad within him. He lifted it up, then inhaled your scent. He loved your natural smell and your perfume was just as nice. He was embarrassed that he was doing this, he’d never done this before with anyone’s things. So, he quickly put some treatment on the stain, then put it in the washing machine as his face was hot with embarrassment.

You finished your pizza, then sat back in your seat as Levi was having him moment. You looked to your bag on the table, then heard your phone going off. You pulled it out and saw you had missed calls, as well as tones of texts from Harry saying he was not going to give up on you. You felt nervous and scared, you really didn’t want to have another stalker on your hands. You welled up a little and felt so silly and emotional. You rubbed your tears and hugged yourself, you didn’t want Levi to see you like this at all. However, you were too late to cover your tears up. Levi came back in and saw you crying.

Levi sat on the sofa as you tried to hide. “You okay?”

You shook your head, unlocked your phone and showed Levi, then sat side ways to face him. “I thought I was, but I’m a little scared now.”

Levi tapped on your phone, then called Harry. “Hold on.” He placed his hand on your knee and squeezed. “No this is Levi, you know, the guy that warned you earlier. I told you to leave her be, yet you are harassing her. If you don’t back off, I will report you to the police, her lawyer and we get a restraining order which won’t look good on your record because you’ll have to declare that. Do we have an understanding?” He nodded. “Good, don’t contact her again.” He ended the call and gave you your phone back. “Let me know if he comes back, okay?”

You nodded, then hugged Levi. “Thank you.”

He rubbed your back. “Any time.”

You pulled from him and rubbed your eyes. “Umm, can I stay here for a little bit longer?”

He nodded. “Sure. We can watch anything you want.”

You smiled, then watched things with Levi and felt so comfortable and relaxed with him, that you ended up falling asleep on Levi. Your head was resting on his shoulder and you ended up hugging his arm. Levi was touched by how cute and sweet you were being, he’d never dreamed he’d be like this with anyone, but here he was sat on his sofa with the girl next door he liked a lot. He couldn’t help but smile at you, because he wanted to do this more often with you if he could. He removed his arm from your grip, wrapped you up in his arms and lay back on the sofa and fell asleep and the first time in his years, he slept peacefully.

Levi sat up quickly and looked around, he could no longer feel your heat and panicked. You jumped at Levi suddenly sitting up. You watched him from his kitchen look around, then call your name. You smiled. “Levi?”

He looked to you. “You’re here.”

You nodded. “It’d be rude of me to leave before you woke up, besides I owe you a thank you.” You moved about and plated up the food. “I made breakfast!” You walked over to the dinning table, all of it nicely set up for you and Levi. “Come, eat. I hope you like fluffy pancakes.”

He walked over and gazed at the stacks of pancakes with a fruity sauce and blackberries, strawberries and blueberries. “Wow.”

You smiled. “I had to grab stuff from my place for the food, oh, and the tea set and tea.” You walked up to him making him turn to face you. “Thank you, Levi, from the bottom of my heart, thank you.” You hugged him. “I know I slept over without asking, but I don’t think I would have slept at all if I was in my place.”

He hugged you tightly. “You’re welcome. I’m happy to help you brat.”

You pulled away a bit, then kissed his cheek. He felt a burst in his chest at the contact, he knew then that he had strong feelings for you. “Thanks. Now eat.”

You sat down, poured him some tea, then handed it to him after he sat. “Thank you. This is…this is nice.”

You smiled. “Not used to this?” He shook his head. “This was my mornings for years, my mum and dad are very loving of me and my brother, they’d make us breakfast and everything. Once I moved in with Dean, well I did the breakfasts because I’m a stay at home worker really.” You watched Levi eat and drink quickly, like he was tasting something amazing and he seemed so happy. “You know, if you want cooked dinner, breakfast or lunch you can pop over to mine, I’m always home and I’d happily cook for you.”

He nodded as he had a mouth full of food, his cheeks slightly puffed like a hamster. You laughed at him. He gulped down his food. “I’d like that a lot. Oh, breakfast and tea are really good.”

You smiled. “Good. I’m glad.”

He finished up, then sighed. He felt so good, like he was in a real family for once. “I’ll check on your dress.”

“Thank you.” You finished your breakfast as Levi left, then you cleaned up the plates and began doing the washing up instead of using the dishwasher. Once washed and dried, you began cleaning his kitchen for him because you’d made it a little messy.

Levi walked back in with your dress now perfect folded up in his hands. He watched you cleaning up and felt another spark in him. He put your dress down, then walked over to you and slipped his hands onto your waist. “Brat.”

You jumped. “Jesus, you scared me.”

“Sorry, but you should stop cleaning.”

“But I made a mess.”

He pulled you away by your waist. “I’ll clean because you cooked.”

“It’s okay, I can clean.” You turned to face him, your back to the counter. “Let me clean.”

He tried to grab the cloth. “No, I’ll clean.”

You pouted and held the cloth out of his reach. “No, I will.”

“Tch, oi brat give me the cloth.”

You smiled and held it behind you. “No!”

He pressed against you, then reached for your hand. “Give.”

“No wonder you do this to me, it’s fun seeing you struggle.”

“Shut it.”

You laughed as his body really pressed against yours as he reached for your hand. You gasped as you felt everything he had to offer, it made sense now why you heard all the women he brought over were moaning so much. His heat was hypnotising, his scent body shivering and his little grunts and moans as he stretched just made you feel a tingle below. You hummed and moaned a little, you didn’t mean to let out a little noise, but it happened. When Levi heard you, he realised what was going on. Levi felt your body against his, your heat and inhaled your beautiful scent. He pulled away a little, then looked at your cute face with your parted lips. He leaned closer, his want to kiss you consuming him.

He sighed when his work phone rang, he pulled away from you. “Sorry, you can finish cleaning. I have to take this.” He answered the call and wandered away.

You placed your hand on your chest and hummed, your heart was racing and your legs shaking. You could still feel Levi’s imprint on your body and it felt good. You turned around and finished cleaning up, you were shaking still and couldn’t seem to stop. You cleared your throat, then finished up and waited for Levi to come back from his office. You watched the doorway, then saw him wander out with a frown. “Everything okay?”

He looked up and hummed. “Well recently I got a script for a great movie, but we haven’t been told when we start filming. That call was letting me know, we start very soon, in two days actually.”

“Oh! Congratulations.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s for four months, but it’s out of the country.”

You felt your heart drop, you’d only just started to get close to Levi and the two of you almost kissed. Levi was just as sad as you, he was hoping that you’d go on a date with him, or kiss him, but with the going abroad for the shoot for a bit meant leaving you and him behind for four months. He’d be back for December and for his birthday and Christmas. He hated it he really did. You just nodded and gave him the fake smile he didn’t like, the one where your eyes looked sad. “Well, that’ll be fun for you. What about your place?”

He looked around. “Ah, I need someone to check it and well…your brother will be coming with me so…”

“I’ll do it.” His eyes widened. “Really I’ll do it, I’m home all the time and well, I think I clean to your standards.”

He looked to the kitchen, wandered over then ran his finger over the surface. “You do, impressive. So, are you sure?”

You nodded. “I can do it, don’t worry.”

He gave you a little smile. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” You pointed to his bedroom. “You should start packing and I should be working, think Will is coming over today to check on my progress.” You backed up to the slide door. “Thanks again for last night.”

Levi grabbed your dress. “Wait.” He hurried over to you, then passed it over to you. “It’s all clean and there’s no stain.”

You smiled and hugged it to you. “Thanks Levi, really. I hope filming goes well for you.”

“I’ll umm, I’ll pop over with apartment keys before I go.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Maybe for some tea, or dinner?”

You hummed a laugh. “Sure, just hope over the little wall and come see me.”

He nodded. “I will.”

“Oh, what about your clothes I’m wearing?”

He shrugged. “Keep them.”

“Oh…thank you Levi, they are really comfy.” You waved to him, then climbed over the wall. “Bye.” You closed your slide door, then let out a long sigh. You felt your heart sink a little, mainly because your chance at starting something with Levi was on hold or over. You let out a long sigh, then went to your work desk and started working on your new book again. After a while someone knocked at your front door. “Come in!”

Will walked in with someone behind him. He smiled at you at your desk. Will was a handsome guy, his hair was brushed with silver on the sides, the top of his hair puffy and combed back. He wasn’t too tall, but he was nice and broad. You loved his dotted beard, because his was so soft all the time. He called your name. “Nice to see you working.”

You turned in your chair. “Rude.”

He smirked and referred to the man next to him. “I have friend visiting me, I hope you don’t mind. He’s a big time model and actor, you might have seen him in things before.”

You looked at the man, he was beautiful. His hair was brown, wavy and shoulder length. His eyes were a stunning blue, like the ocean. He was a stubbled beard that was well kept. He was lean and muscular too, with his long sleeve shirt sleeves pushed up to show a leather bracelet on and tattoos on his slightly tanned skin. You’d seen him before, but you had no clue who he was and you weren’t really dressed to meet people. He, though, smiled and shook your hand. “Hi, name Jared.”

You smiled. “Nice to meet you, sorry I’m not dressed well. I was having dinner with my neighbour and got my dress dirty, so he sorted my dress out and I borrowed his clothes.” You saw Will frown. “He’s a good friend, he was looking after me after a bad date.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear. What happened?”

You laughed. “Where do I start, well he said he’d pick me up and was half an hour late. I walked to the restaurant and he was half an hour late again. He was rude to the waiter, got drunk and wouldn’t let me talk or order. He was sexist as well, and told me my job wasn’t a real job. When I went home, he followed, then tried to force himself in and was harassing me on the phone and banging on my door. My neighbour helped and let me stay with him because, well I was scared to be alone.”

Will groaned. “I’m going to kill my friend for setting you up with an ass like that.” He pulled out his phone. “One moment.”

You looked to Jared and smiled. “I should have still changed.”

He shook his head, he couldn’t stop admiring how beautiful you looked, even in men’s lazy clothes. “You look great.” He looked to the books you had lined up. “You’ve written a lot you must be very talented. What have you written?”

You blushed. “No offense, but I don’t tell anyone because I use a fake name.”

He looked to you. “That’s alright, I’m not offended. Must be nice hiding your identity.”

You smiled. “It has its perks.”

“I can imagine.” He saw a page open on your laptop. “May I?”

You nodded. “Sure, go ahead. I am struggling a bit.”

He leaned over and read the page, he smiled at how beautiful the developing love was. “Beautiful.”

You walked over. “Really?”

He looked at you and nodded. “Really beautiful. You have such a way with words, it’s just…I love it.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

He looked at you. “You’re really cute.”

You blushed. “C-cute? N-no, I’m not cute.”

He stood up and smiled at you. “You are.”

You hugged yourself. “Umm, thank you.”

“I know this is forward and very sudden but, would you like to get a drink with me some time?” You saw him blush. He scratched his beard. “I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

You smiled and shook your head. “N-no, I’d like to,”

“Really?”

You nodded. “Yes, I like tea.”

He smiled. “Me too, mostly the stuff the energises you and gives you electrolytes.” He blushed. “Sorry, most people don’t support that or believe in it. I’m babbling…tea would be great together.”

You giggled. “Yes.”

Will walked over and sighed. “Alright, all sorted.” He smiled as he looked between you and Jared. “Cute. Anyway, let’s read what you have and sit and chat.”

You pointed to the kitchen. “I’ll get tea and snacks.”

Jared walked with you. “I’ll help.”

“Thank you.” You set everything up, then opened a container with your baked cookies in. “Could you plate these up?”

He nodded and did what you asked. “Oh, are these vegan?”

You stared at them. “No sorry, umm I could run down to the shop and get you something?”

He shook his head. “It’s okay, I guess it’s okay as a one off.”

“Are you sure?”

He smiled. “I’m sure.”

“Okay.” You poured the tea, then carried it over to Will. “So?”

He smiled. “It’s wonderful.” He pinched your cheek and grinned. “So proud of you. I know you’ve been having writers block, but this is really good. Keep at it.” He took his drink then sat down and sighed. “Alright, let’s talk a few things over, then we’ll head out. Sound good?”

You sat and nodded. “Good, oh and help yourself to cookies, I baked them myself.”

He grinned. “You always take care of me, thank you.”

Jared smiled. “She’s wonderful, isn’t she?”

Will nodded. “She is.”


	3. Chapter 3

Levi was excited to come home; he’d wrapped up filming for his movie and had bought you a little gift. He got into his apartment and just loved how nice his apartment was, and it smelt of you. He saw you’d put flowers on his table on the dinning table and his coffee table. He couldn’t believe he’d missed you this much, four months was hard. He hurried outside when he heard someone on your balcony, he couldn’t wait to see your smiling face and hear a snarky comment from you. He got outside, but stopped when he saw a guy out there, he seemed to recognise. His hair was slightly short and seemed slicked back, but slightly puffy. His facial hair was just a little under his bottom lip. If Levi could compare Jack to anyone, he’d compare him to Handsome Jack in looks from the game Borderlands, but this Jack was more in control of his sanity towards people he cared about.

Jack was leaning on the balcony, he had a beer in hand and was looking at the street, his body relaxed now after a fun session in bed. He noticed someone on the balcony next to him, he lifted his head and looked to see Levi. He stood up and grinned. “Fuck me, it’s Levi Ackerman. Nice to meet you.”

Levi shook his hand. “Jack Redford. What’s a big time director like you doing here?”

He smiled. He always had this cocking yet charming smile. You had gone on a date with Jared, but it wasn’t good at all. While on your date, you met Jack who was very confident in himself, a lady’s man and a handsome gentleman who could get anyone to do anything for him. He’d joined you and Jared at the dinner table, then just seemed to whisk you away. Jared’s boring personality and taste was just not singing along with your personality, but Jack seemed to sing loudly with yours. Jack had a bigger personality than you, he was more confident in you and was a little controlling, but he was a lot of fun. You ended up going on a date with him right after Jared’s, you went all over the city getting up to no good. Four months later, he and you were doing great.

Jack pointed to your apartment. “I’m staying here, so wait, you’re the neighbour?”

Levi nodded. He’d worked with Jack before, he was older than Levi and a great director. Levi had loved working with him before in the past, his movies were always a great hit. Everyone got on with Jack, well everyone wanted Jack to like them and be friends with them because he was a smooth-talking cool man. The only problem with Jack was, sometimes he was a bit too strict, short with people and possessive. Jack was also very flirtatious with women, so Levi wasn’t sure what he’d be like in a relationship. If Jack was with you, Levi would worry all the time, but right now it seemed like Jack lived in the apartment he seemed so comfortable.

Levi looked to your slide door, but couldn’t see in because the blind was there. “You live here?”

Jack laughed. “No, no, I stayed over for a few nights, but I think she intends to kick me out after dinner.” He winked at Levi with his perfect blue eyes. “Poor things probably tired, if you know what I mean.”

Levi frowned. “Wait a minute, so you’re dating my neighbour?” He said your name.

Jack nodded. “Sure am, been together for almost four months now. She went on a date with that loser Jared, I came along, saved her and whisked her away. I mean, she looked so fucking cute.” He growled. “Still is the little kitten, I just had to be with her. Now I am, I’m happy.”

“Do you love her?”

He smiled. “I do, I love her so much. Speaking of the kitten, here she comes.”

You stepped onto the balcony. “Jack, dinner is cooking and will be ready soon.” You looked up and saw Levi, your eyes widened and you gasped. “Levi! You’re back!”

He nodded. “I am.”

You smiled brightly at him, his heart stung at the sight, he’d missed it so much and was sad that he’d missed his chance at being with you. “It’s good to see you. Oh! Jack I gotta show Levi some stuff in his apartment quickly, could you dish out dinner and I’ll be right with you.”

Jack gulped and seemed to clenched his jaw. “Sure.”

You kissed his cheek. “Thanks!” You jumped over the wall, then ran into Levi’s place with Jack’s gaze on you. When you were out of view, you turned and hugged Levi. “I’m so glad you’re back, I missed you so much.”

He hugged you back. “I missed you too.”

You pulled away and smiled. “So, I have a few things to show you. Follow me.” You walked into his bedroom, then referred to his bed. “I bought you knew sheets, mainly because I tried washing the ones on your bed and umm…I mixed colours…sorry. Ah! But I think you’ll like these.”

Levi walked over and saw it had strawberries all over it. “Cute.”

“Sorry again about the old sheets.”

He shook his head. “It’s fine they were really old, thank you for getting me these.”

You smiled. “You’re welcome I guess.” You walked with him to the kitchen. “I stocked your kitchen up with actual food, so no eating bad things anymore. I cleaned the place, organised everything and got you some flowers to freshen the place up. Oh!” You ran around. “Where are you?” You went into this office and found what you were looking for, you picked it up and walked to Levi in the kitchen. “This is your Roomba. You mentioned you liked mine, so I thought you’d like this little guy.”

He took the little machine from you. “Thank you, this is actually really useful.” He put him down, then watched it move about. “Great.”

You giggled. “Well, that’s all. Here’s your key back. Nothing went wrong, it’s all good except those sheets. So, I better go and have my dinner.”

“Wait.” He went to his bag, then got out his gift for you. “I got you something as a thank you.”

“Aww, you didn’t have to.”

He shrugged. “I wanted to.” He showed you a little box.

You took it from him, opened it and smiled at the bracelet inside. It was so simple, so delicate and had a little heart on it. You smiled at it. “It’s so cute, thank you Levi.”

“It’s nothing.” He took it out, then put it on your wrist. “I saw it and knew it’d look great on your wrist.” He pulled away. “I was right.”

You hummed and smiled. “It’s perfect.” You hugged him. “Thank you, really Levi. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

You thumbed to the wall connecting to your apartment. “I should go. I’ll pop back over with some tea after Jack goes home, we can chat and you will tell me everything about your movie.”

Levi nodded. “Deal.”

You smiled, then ran back over to your apartment. Jack was sat at the table, he was tapping his finger and waiting for you. You smiled at him. “Sorry I made you wait I was just handed his key back to him. You know you could have started without me.”

He lifted his head and looked at you. “That would have been rude of me. I’m a gentleman, and gentlemen waits for his girl to come back to him.”

You stood next to him, put your arm around him and kissed his temple. “I’m sorry.”

He sighed. “It’s fine, you’re here with me now.” He looked up at you. “Right?”

You smiled and cupped the side of his face. “Right.” You leaned down and kissed him. He hummed and tugged you closer, he was getting a little possessive of you. He frowned when he felt something on his cheek. “What.” He grabbed your wrist and looked at the bracelet. “What’s this?”

“Oh, it’s a gift from Levi. A thank you for looking after his place for four months.”

“I don’t like it, take it off.”

You tugged your wrist, but he held on and squeezed. “It was just a thank you gift Jack.”

He stood up. “But you’re my girlfriend, not his.”

“Jack.”

“Don’t Jack me. It has a heart on it!”

You yanked, but he really squeezed hard. “Ow, Jack you’re hurting me.”

“You two get together?”

You shook your head. “N-no, we’ve never been together. We’re just neighbours. Please Jack, it hurts.”

He let go of your wrist as saw the mark forming. “Shit, fuck, cock. I don’t want to hurt you, but you’re hurting me kitten!” He paced back and forth as you rubbed your wrist. “I love you so much, but seeing him and you…it drives me fucking insane!” He ran his hands through his hair. “I need to think, I need to breathe. I know you’re loyal to me, hell you’re the best fucking girl I’ve ever had. I just, there’s this dark hunger in me kitten and it’s dangerous.” He looked at you and walked closer. “I want to rip your fucking clothes off, mark you, hurt you, fuck you. God, I want you, but that’s the bad me, the old me. I want to be good for you, the better man.” He covered his hand with his mouth. “I should go home, to be safe.”

You hugged your arm to your chest. “I’m sorry.”

He shook his head. “Don’t say sorry kitten, don’t pull that sad face and don’t look so fucking cute because I’m afraid of what I’ll do.”

You reached over and held his hands. “Breathe Jack.” You’d had this happen before, where his mind races and he becomes overwhelmed with emotions. It was rare it happened and you both knew how to deal with it too. The good thing was he was never aggressive with you, he’d never hurt you and never screamed at you. Jack usually got aggressive and angry at other people. “You’re okay, you won’t hurt me and you know you won’t.”

He yanked you into his arms and squeezed you hard making you yelp. “Fuck kitten, I adore you to death.” He slammed you against your wall by your neck making you squeal, he eyed you all over and growled. Before you could tell him to calm down, he roughly kissed you and bit your lip making it bleed a little. He licked up blood up, then kissed you again. He pulled away. “I need to go, before I’ll do anything I’ll regret.”

You watched him grab his bag by the door with his stuff he used to stay over a few days. “Jack.”

He opened your front door. “I don’t like…” He clenched his jaw and smiled at you. “Bye kitten, I’ll call you.”

You stared at the door after he closed it, then let out a long sigh. Jack was a good man, but he had power issues. Jack had to always be in control, if he wasn’t, he seemed to go a little crazy. Jack was so respected and loved for his work, as he was admired for his looks too, that he didn’t often lose control. Jack also loved himself, he really loved himself and always looked his best. If there was a mirror, he’d stop to admire himself for a moment. You didn’t feel great next to him, mainly because he was far better than you were in work and looks.

You walked over to the dinner table, then slumped down into your seat and looked at the lovely dinner you’d made. You’d done spaghetti bolognaise with home made garlic bread and tiramisu for dessert. You felt like crying, so you did for a bit. You put your head in your hands, elbows on the table and just sobbed for a bit. Being with Jack was rough, but you did care for him, you just didn’t know if you were in love. One moment you thought you were, then he goes ahead and acts like an egotistic, self-centred asshole.

You heard Levi say your name, so you looked up at your slide door at him. “Sorry, I just heard Jack shouting, then the door close and muffled cries. You okay? Did he hurt you?”

You gave Levi a weak smile. “I’m fine. He just, I don’t know he went a little crazy.”

“Tch, fucking asshole.”

You smiled. “Yeah, he can be. Say, are you hungry?”

“Yeah, why?”

You stood up and sniffed. “Umm, well he didn’t eat so I have a spare dinner. I’ll reheat it all.”

Levi walked over to the table and watched you sniff back tears still falling, then heat the food up again. He followed you into your kitchen, noticed the red mark on your wrist and neck. He called your name making you turn to face him. He yanked you into his arms, then held you for a moment. Your eyes widened, then you clung to him and cried. Levi was so gentle with you, so soothing and kind. His heat and scent were just everything to you, you just wanted to be lost in him for forever.

Levi pulled you away a little, then rubbed the tears from your cheeks. “I’ll get the drinks, what would you like?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know, tea maybe?”

He ruffled your hair. “Tea it is. Thank you for letting me have dinner with you.”

You smiled and grabbed the now warmed food. “You’re welcome.” You walked over to the table, then put the plates down. “Oh, I’ve made dessert too.”

“Wonderful, thank you.”

You sat down, then handed over the garlic bread to Levi. He got what he wanted, then gave you your drink. You sighed and smiled at him. “Well, enjoy. Sorry I look like hell, so you have a bad view, but I know my cooking is amazing so, least you have that.”

Levi started eating, your food as always was amazing and full of flavour. “Mmm, don’t be sorry, you’re cute. Also, this is amazing as always.”

You smiled. “Really? Great.” You sipped your tea and hummed, you’d missed good tea because Jack was a coffee guy and didn’t make your tea well at all. “Wonderful tea Levi.”

He nodded. “I can imagine Jack has coffee and can’t make tea for shit, so you miss a good tea made for you.”

You groaned. “Yes.”

He hummed and finished his dinner. “That was perfect brat, just perfect.”

You got up and cleared the table. “Good. Now do you like tiramisu?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“Great, cause I made one.” You put everything in the dishwasher, then dished out the dessert. “I have some left over because I made a big one, so you can have some anytime you want.”

He took the plate from you. “Thank you. So, if I want it at 3am for example, I can just come over and help myself to some.”

You laughed. “Sure, only if Jack isn’t here.”

“Perfect.” He ate some and hummed. “So good.”

You smiled. “Thank you. So, how was filming?”

“Normal, but fun, I guess. I worked with Mike, he’s a great actor.”

You nodded. “Yeah, I like him in stuff too.”

“His manager is Hange, you might have met her through Dean your brother.”

You smiled. “Yeah, she’s so much fun. So, isn’t it Erwin who runs the agency?”

He nodded. “Yep, he’s my best friend.”

“Cute, don’t let my brother hear that.”

Levi shook his head. “Your brother knows he’s my best friend too.” He stared at his empty plate, then sighed. “So, four months together huh? You love him?”

You shrugged. “Sometimes I do, then other times I don’t.”

He understood what you meant, only a little. You seemed to have this love hate relationship with Jack, mainly because his temper with others, self-importance, egotism, narcissism and such self-love could he grating sometimes. In reality, you didn’t fully love him because you loved someone else, you just couldn’t admit it. Levi was feeling something similar. He was hoping you didn’t love Jack and love him instead, but he was afraid to give in to his feelings in case he lost you, or you didn’t love him back and it made things bad between the two of you.

“Are…are you happy?”

You looked up at Levi, then bit your lip. “I…I don’t know. I mean, there are times where I am and then there are others where I just feel like I’m floating by with him walking around with me like I’m a balloon.” You sighed. “He’s a troubled man, I know that but…I don’t know, maybe me and him should take a break or something. I just, I’m worried and there’s just something not right. I can’t put my finger on it.” You sighed. “So, was this movie an action, drama, romance or horror?”

Levi stared at you, his mind racing with thoughts. He knew you wouldn’t be happy if you found out, but he was going to investigate Jack and find out about him more. Levi didn’t think he was good enough for you, so he needed to find a reason for you and Jack not to be together, to give you the push you needed because the way Jack was with you, how he spoke to you when you were alone was not okay. He cleared his throat making his thoughts fade. “Action, I was this like spy. Lots of stunts, car chases, guns, you name it.”

You smiled and leaned your cheek on your hand. “Cool, I think I’ll see it when it’s out.”

“Thought you don’t watch my stuff.”

“Huh? Oh, I do. In fact, I’ve seen all your stuff.”

He frowned. “But you told me.”

You laughed. “I lied because you used to be an asshole, now you’re good.”

He hummed. “Tch, little shitty brat.”

You grinned. “Sure am.”

You looked into your little purse to make sure you had everything on you, you were so nervous because Jack was taking you to a party with a lot of well-known people in entertainment. You’d been with him before to these parties and people just move out the way for Jack, as well as flock to him to try and impress him. Jack loved people trying to praise him and please him, but he had a limit and he hated people trying to kiss his ass too much. Jack would always keep a hold of you, he didn’t like people taking you from him. Jack would say it’s because he was so in love with you, but others like Levi would say it’s because he hated losing.

Jack nipped and kissed your neck, he had to lean down a little to do so because he was much taller than you. “You okay kitten?”

You nodded. “Yeah, just checking I have everything. You know what I’m like, my anxiety makes me think I don’t have everything.”

He cupped your face and kissed you, he nipped your lip and kissed you possessively and passionately in the back of his limo. He kissed along you jaw as he spoke. “I know kitten, but don’t worry I’ll take good care of you.”

You giggled. “I know Jack.” He bit your neck hard. “Ah! Careful Jack.”

“Sorry, you just taste so good.” He licked his strong love bite on your skin and hummed. “Looks good.”

You got our compact mirror out, then looked. “Jack, it’s massive.” You got your power concealer out. “I’m going to have to cover that up.”

He grabbed your hand. “Don’t kitten, leave it.” You pouted at him making him laugh. “Pout all you like, you adorable little kitten.” He put your makeup in your bag, then closed it. “We’re here. It’s casino night so I need you to be my lucky charm okay?”

You nodded. “I can do that, but I warn you I’m not very lucky. Oh, but I am good at blackjack.”

He kissed your cheek loads. “You’re lucky.” He watched the door open, he got out first then reached in and took your hand as the cameras flashed. “I’m lucky to have you in my life, it was pure luck we meant and found each other.”

You hugged him arm like he always liked you to do. He waved to people, stopped to chat with fans all the while you kept quiet and didn’t say a thing. You didn’t really know what to say to people, because you stayed out of the limelight with using a fake name, you weren’t used to this sort of life. Jack liked to show you off to others, that he had you at his side, he was very proud. You were flattered that he saw you in such a higher regard, because you didn’t think you were much, or that impressive.

He gave you a big squeeze and kissed your cheek making you laugh. “I just love this woman!”

“Jaaack.”

He put his arms under your bum, then lifted you up. “Yes kitten?”

“Can we go inside yet?”

He smiled and put you down. “Of course! Come on.” He ran with you inside like a kid, took you to the bar and grabbed whiskey for himself and a cocktail for you. “I’m thinking we play craps first, so I can get you to be my lucky charm.” He got his chips, then placed them down and picked up the dice. “Blow on them for luck.”

You sighed. “Jack, really?”

He smiled and kissed you loads. “Come on kitten, please.”

You shook your head. “Alright.” You blew on them.

“Thank you.” He threw them, you watched them roll then stop.

You stared at the numbers as every stared in disbelief. You frowned. “That good Jack?”

He hugged you tightly and cheered. “You won!”

You gasped. “We did?”

“Yes!” He cupped your face and kissed you. “Mmm! I told you that you were my lucky charm! Let’s go again, blow.” You did, then he rolled the dice and you won. The two of you kept winning over and over again. He hugged you tightly and kissed you. “We’re going to celebrate tonight. I’m going to have so much fun with you.”

You giggled. “Jack.”

He took his winnings and smiled at you. “You want to go somewhere else?”

You nodded. “Blackjack please, I love playing it and I’m pretty good.”

He guided you to a table with his hand on your bum, then led you right to it. You sat down and smiled, the other people at the table were men and they just stared at you. Jack gave you some of his chips, then stood behind you and hugged you with one arm. You hummed to yourself as you played with the guys, the others were trying to go easy on you because they thought you were just a silly little girl trying to play with the others. You proved them wrong though, you won the games you played in.

Jack gave you a cuddle. “You are amazing kitten, so amazing.”

You smiled and looked up to see your brother wandering around with Levi at his side, as well as Erwin, Mike and Hange. You smiled and gathered what you’d won, then you gave it to Jack. “Here you are, all my winnings with your money.” You pointed over to your friends. “My brother is here, so can I say hello?”

He grinned. “Sure kitten.”

You kissed his cheek, then ran over to them. You were mainly excited to see Levi, because you and him had been spending more time with each other these days. You jumped at your brother and hugged him. He stumbled back and laughed as he said your name. “Good to see you sis. You look beautiful.”

“Thank you, I love your suit. You are very stylish.”

“I clean up well sis.”

You giggled and smiled at Hange. “Hey beautiful.”

She gave you a big squeeze. “Hey! How are you doing tonight?”

You looked to Jack as he was talking to some people. “Great, we’ve won a lot tonight so far.” You smiled at Levi and waved at him. “Do you mind if I say hey to Levi?”

She shook her head. “Not at all, go say hey.”

You sipped past Hange and walked up to Levi, you pulled at his lapels and smile. “You look great Levi.”

He looked you over. “You look very beautiful.”

You looked down at your short tight dress. “Thanks, I tried. So, have you won much?”

He nodded. “I’m great at poker on account of my straight face.”

You smiled. “I find your face very expressive, but maybe that’s just me.”

“You’re odd.”

“I’ve been told that.” You reached over and held his hand. “I’d hug you, but Jack is watching.”

He stepped closer. “Well, you can hug me later, right?”

You nodded and let him go, then sighed and looked to Mike. “Hey Mike, been a while.”

He smiled and shook your hand. “Good to see you again, you smell lovely as always. I can always tell when your brother has visited you.”

You giggled. “I didn’t realise I smelt that nice.”

Jack but his arm around you. “You smell divine kitten.” He kissed your temple and smiled at the others. “Good to see you all, some fine actors. How about we all go on to the next party as a group? Won’t that be fun?”

You looked up at him. “Only if you’re sure.”

He nodded and laughed. “Of course I’m sure, it’ll be fun. So?”

Levi nodded. “Sure, if everyone else wants to get out and go.”

You brother grinned. “Why not, ah but how do we travel?”

Jack grinned. “I’ll take you all, don’t worry. I just have to cash up and we’re good to go.” He led you to the cashing counter, then took the money. He winked at you, then gave you a big kiss. He walked with you outside and waited by the limo waiting for the others. He twirled you around making you laugh. Then pressed you against the car door, then pushed his body up against yours. “You look so good tonight.” He ran one hand up the side of your body, the other cupped your neck. “So fucking beautiful.” He kissed you and nipped your lip, he deepened the kiss and growled a little at you. “Fuck you taste so good kitten.”

He squeezed your boob making you jump. “Jack, tone it down please. We can do this later.”

He smiled and pulled away. “Fine, fine I’ll wait.” He leaned his arms on the roof of the limo and looked around, he was just not letting you go. “Where is everyone, they need to hurry the fuck up.”

“Jack watch your language please.”

He looked down at you. “Sorry my cute little pumpkin.”

Levi walked over first and said your name. “Where is she?”

You peaked around Jack. “Here.”

“Oh, didn’t see you there.”

You smiled. “Jack wanted to cuddle, right?”

Jack looked down at you. “Hmm? Oh, yeah.” In reality he was just being possessive, and he also got turned on and was hiding it by keeping it pressed against you. “Just hop into the limo Levi.”

“I can wait.” He sighed. “How’s your book coming along?”

You moved a little to look at Levi. “Good, I mean there’s some things I need to change, but it’s good.”

He nodded and leaned against the limo next to you, so it was easier to talk. “So, I wanted to ask you something. There’s this book I really like and think it’d be a great movie, I’ve always wanted to be the main character, so how would I go about making it into a movie?”

You hummed. “Well, I can image if you know who the writer is you could ask them, or their editor or you could bring the book to a director you like.”

Levi nodded. “Alright, I’ll do that then.”

You hummed. “I’d like my books to be made into a movie, or tv series.”

“You could talk to someone about that, I’m sure you could. Oh, but that would mean giving up your fake name, right?”

You nodded. “Down side of it all.”

Jack slammed his fist onto the roof of the limo making you jump. He smiled at you. “Sorry, had a twitch.” He sighed and pulled away from you. “Everyone here?” He looked at the group. “Wonderful, let’s head out.” He let everyone in first, then got in after and yanked you in to sit right on his lap. He grinned and bounced you up and down. “Let’s go party!”

You held onto Jack. “Calm down.”

He grinned at you. “But I just adore you so much.” He slid his hand up the inside of your thigh and squeezed, his hand was too close to your heat. “So, so much.”

You blushed and stopped his hand on your thigh, then his other on your side. You lowered your head and looked away from Levi, you were embarrassed. Jack did that a lot to you, he was very forward and he was too much sometimes, you’d get embarrassed. You lowered your voice. “Jack, stop it please.”

He smiled and ran his lips on your neck. “But you’re so pretty.”

You wiggled. “Jack I mean it, people are watching.”

“Let them watch.”

“I don’t like being watched. Jack, please.”

He squeezed your thigh really hard and clenched his jaw, he pulled away and glared at those who were looking. “Dicks.”

You frowned. “Jack.”

He looked up at you. “What? They’re making you uncomfortable.”

You looked away from him, it was actually him making you uncomfortable. “Are we there yet?”

He slapped your thigh. “We are! Let’s party!” He yanked you out the limo and ran towards a dance bar. Everyone got their drinks, they got a good buzz going on, but Jack was glued to you. Whenever you sat down, he’d make you sit in-between his legs with your back to his chest. He kissed your shoulder loads. “I can’t believe you’re mine.” He frowned when his phone went off. “Ah shit fuck, I have to take this pumpkin.”

You smiled at him. “It’s okay.”

He jumped from behind you, then ran off with his phone. Levi had gone to the bathroom during that time, so he was in there when Jack walked in and answered the call. “Heyyyy, how are you?” He hummed and smiled. “Good, good…well I told you I’d be away filming for a few days, I’m on a set now as we speak…yeah I promise. So, what’s wrong?” He nodded. “Well, tell him I’ll be home soon…read him a story, there’s a whole collection I bought him…well I can’t help my job Ellen, I’m a needed man…I know, I miss you too. Look I have to go, I’ll see you later.” He ended the call and looked at a man in the bathroom and laughed. “Wives are a pain in the ass, right?”

The man nodded. “You can say that again.”

Levi felt rage as he stood in the stall, he wanted to beat the living shit out of Jack, but he didn’t want to hurt you. He had no proof Jack was married with a kid, just the conversation he heard in the bathroom. Levi needed to find proof, bring it to you and get you to leave this toxic man once and for all. He knew it’d break your heart; he knew you’d fall apart and it’d mess you up for ages. So, he had to be careful with you. He waited for Jack to go into a stall, then he cleaned up and went out to the bar to see you sat by yourself as everyone danced.

He sat next to you and sighed. “So, umm…why are you sat and not dancing?”

You smiled slightly at your brother and friends dancing. “Jack likes to watch me dance, he doesn’t like it if I dance without him there.”

“Does he restrict you a lot?”

You looked to Levi. “I umm…I guess, but maybe he’s doing it to protect me.”

“Does he stop you from having fun with others? Or texting and calling friends?”

You pulled a face and felt like crying. “A little, but I mean it makes sense. If I’m with him, I should be with him and not on my phone.” You rubbed a tear from your cheek. “Sorry. Just a lot of emotions right now.” You looked up and saw Jack on the phone again, he seemed really angry. He ended the call, then turned to someone as they talked. He grinned and seemed better. The man pointed to you, then that seemed to trigger Jack. He started shouting and swear, then he smashed a bottle. “I have to go, excuse me Levi.” You ran over to Jack. “Jack, what’s the matter?” He lunged for the guy, you pressed your hands on his chest and stopped him from going for the guy. “Jack stop.”

He growled. “This fuckface needs to have his eyes gouged out with a fuckin spoon.”

“Jack stop it. Please.”

He looked down at you and panted, then he pushed his hair back and adjusted his collar. “Sorry kitten. I’m sorry. I need to sit and drink.”

You held his arm and guided him back to where you had been sitting, then sat him down. You got him a drink, he downed it and asked for another. So, you grabbed a bottle from the bar and gave it to him. You sat next to him and placed your hand on his knee. “Jack…Jack?”

He looked to you he had this glazed look he gets when he gets really angry. “What?”

You jumped at his harsh tone. “I umm…are you okay?”

“Do I look fucking okay?”

You pulled away from him. “I’m sorry.”

He downed his drink and cleared his throat. “This is pissing me off.”

You lowered your head. “Sorry.”

“Not you, you know I love you kitten.” He sighed and clicked his neck and looked to Levi. “Other things.”

You nibbled your lip. “Well, how about we dance together?”

He looked to you. “No.”

You nodded. “Right, yeah sorry you like watching.”

“Go dance.”

You gave him a little smile. “Sure.”

He grabbed your wrist and pulled you closer. “Kiss first.” You leaned over and lightly kissed him. “Not enough.” He gripped your hair hard, then kissed you roughly. Your lips and head hurt at how harsh and rough he was being with you. “Better, now dance.”

You got up and started dancing to the music, which Jack was beginning to enjoy. He sat back, opened his legs and just smirked as he watched your hips move. If Mike, Erwin or even your brother got close to you, he’d show his anger at them. Jack leaned forward at one point, just to get a closer look at you. You started to feel like a dancer in one of those strip joints, it was a little embarrassing really. The more he watched you, the more your face heated up and you felt like you wanted to hide in a hole, but you didn’t want him to be more pissed off than he already was.

You stopped a moment. “Jack, can we dance together please? I’m kind of lonely.”

He shook his head. “No, keep dancing.”

You sighed. “I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be back to dance more.” You went to the bathroom, cleaned up, then left it but stayed in the corner to think. You liked Jack, you really liked him a lot, but when he got mad at other people it was difficult to be around him. He was a bit possessive too of you, all you wanted to do tonight was has fun with your friends once you’d seen them. You wanted to dance with them too, but it seems like Jack wouldn’t let that happen. You heard someone say your name, you looked up and smiled at Levi, then wiped a tear. “Hey Levi, you okay?”

He looked around, then noticed you were both in a little area out of everyone’s view. He pinned you into more, then wrapped his arms around you and kissed your temple. “I know you like Jack, I know and I know you want to be in love with him, but you’re too good for him. You are. I know we fight a lot over silly neighbour things, but I care and worry about you so much. He’s no good, no good at all.”

You held his shirt. “I’m sorry Levi, but I don’t see a reason to leave him. He’s never angry at me, he’s never hurt me, he’s never come for me. His issues are with others and I know he has anger issues, I know he struggles, but I want to help him.”

Levi sighed. “It’s not your job to be his therapist, girlfriends are not supposed to do that. I’m just worried one day he’ll take it too far.” He cupped your face to make you look at him. “Just be careful, okay?”

You nodded. “I am Levi, promise.” You smiled and playfully punched him in the gut. “Thank you for caring so much, it’s nice.”

He looked to the dance floor, then back at you. “Say, do you wanna dance?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yes.”

“Great.” He grabbed your hand and ran to the dance floor as looking at me by Sabrina Carpenter started. “Hope you know how to dance to this kind of music.”

You grinned. “Come on Levi.” You started dancing with him. “I’m a writer, which means I’m a professional procrastinator, I studied it out of boredom.” 

He pulled you against him after you twirled, his hand on your lower back as your front pressed against his. You both moved to the beat, your faces close to each other’s. The heat was burning between the two of you. He bent you backwards, then yanked you up. He glided across the floor with you, then spun you out to the side. You smiled at him, held his hand and danced holding hands. He pulled you back to spin, then you spun to the other side and let go of his hand. You danced around him, spun then pressed yourself against him and slowly dragged down his body. He dragged you, then pulled you close to him again for the last bit of the song. You kicked your leg behind you and used it to move your bum. Levi pulled you closer, your leg up him. He slowly bent you backwards making you giggle.

You looked up at Levi as the song ended, both of you panting a little. “You move well for a grumpy ass.”

He pulled you up. “And you move well for a hermit.”

You laughed. “I’m not that bad.”

“You rarely leave your place.”

“True.” You hummed a laugh, then your smile went when you saw Jack was gone. “Where’s Jack?”

Your brother walked over to you. “Amazing dancing you two.”

You looked to him. “Where’s Jack?”

“Jack? Oh, he went home. He had to leave said he got another phone call to do with him being needed somewhere as an emergency. Asked if you could call him.”

You nodded and got your phone out. “I’ll do that now.” You hurried outside, then called Jack. “Jack? Hey, is everything alright?”

“Yes kitten, it’s all good I just have to go away for a while. I was called away to a family emergency.”

“Oh no, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. I was going to tell you, but you seemed to be having so much fun with Levi.”

You heard his sarcastic and angry tone. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to dance with someone.”

“It’s fine. You got your dance, right? Well I won’t be home for a while. When I’m finished, I’ll come right back to you with so many gifts.”

You laughed. “I don’t need anything Jack.”

“You deserve everything kitten. I’m sorry if I was a bit grumpy, just a lot is going on with work and the family, but I want you to know I love you. I’ll see you soon.”

You went to say goodbye, but then you heard a woman’s voice in the background. “Jack come here.”

He cleared his throat. “I’ve gotta go kitten.”

“Jack? I think we should take a break for a bit.”

“What?”

“Well, we’ve had a bad month this month. You flipped out in the bar, you screamed at me in my apartment…I care about you Jack, but I think I’m causing more harm than good while you’re having family issues.”

He sighed. “Break…We’ll talk when I get home.”

You went to speak, but the call ended. You stared at the phone, then hugged it to your chest. You tapped it to your lip, then looked up as Levi popped out. “You alright?”

You sighed. “I…I want to go home.”

He nodded. “I’ll take you, it’s only a little walk from here if you want?”

You smiled. “Sure.”

“Well, I’ll go tell the others, stay here.”

“Sure.”

Levi left you alone, then he came back out to you. “Alright, let’s go.” He walked with you and next to the road, then he took his jacket off and put it on your shoulders. “Do you want some tea when we get back?”

You pulled his jacket around you more. “Has Jack ever cheated on an ex before?”

He looked down at you and gulped, he thought maybe you’d heard what he had. “How do you mean?”

“When I talked to Jack, a woman in the background said Jack come here.” You shook your head. “Maybe it was nothing, he said he had a family emergency but, I don’t know with what you said and how he’s been.” You sighed. “I’ve had so much fun with him, I’ve been happy but recently this month.” Since Levi had come home. “He’s been this monster of a man. I told Jack I wanted a break to figure things out. I’m so tired and stressed out about it all and relationships aren’t supposed to be that.” You stopped by the outside of the apartment, then turned to Levi. “Do you think I chose right? I mean me and him aren’t as good as we used to be.”

Levi nodded. “I think you chose right, you deserve to be loved, to be happy.”

You welled up and started crying, you rubbed your tears away. “Oh Levi, I don’t know if I agree with that one bit. I never have any luck in love.” You covered your face up with your hands. “I just want to be loved and be in love. I don’t want to be hurting all the time.”

Levi stared at you for a while, he wasn’t sure what to do. He wanted to hold you tightly, he wanted to kiss you, he wanted beat the living shit out of Jack, he wanted to take you to his bed and make love to you. His mind and heart were racing as he watched you sob. He reached out, placed his hand on your head, then lightly tussled it. He pulled you a little closer, then held you against him. He wanted to tell you how much he cared, how much he wanted you to be his, he wanted to tell you everything, but his words would not come out. He just held you there for a while, then took you inside and sat with you in your apartment, gave you tea and listened to you as you talked.


	4. Chapter 4

You were lying on your hard floor on your tummy, your face to the side as you looked under your sofa. You let out a long sigh, then tapped your forehead on the floor. You just felt like you wanted to melt into the floor, a lot of things sucked right now. While you were lying there, Levi had gotten you a little gift of homemade little cake bites, which he’d spent so long on and had put some in the bin because they weren’t perfect enough for you. He climbed over the wall, his gift in a lovely little box that he was so proud of. He stopped when he saw you lying on the floor, he panicked a little thinking you’d fallen over.

Levi ran into your apartment and shouted your name. You lifted your head and looked up at him. “Yeah?”

He sighed. “You’re okay.”

You frowned. “Yeah.” You put your head to the side and looked under your sofa again. “You okay?”

“I…am…” He walked over, put the cake box on your sofa, then lay on the floor next to you on his back. “What’s going on? Jack?”

You sighed and turned your head to look at Levi. “Well it wasn’t, but now I’m thinking about him.”

“Ah…sorry.”

You shrugged. “It’s okay.”

“So, do you want to talk about it?”

You rolled onto your side and looked at Levi. “I’m on the floor because of work. I lie here and think when I get emotional about it. I love my story, but I’m kind of stuck again with it. You see I based it on two people living next door to each other and well, things are stopping them from being together. It’s kind of…” You let out a long sigh. “I don’t know. I feel sorry for them. I don’t make love simple in my books, because it never is.” You rolled onto your back. “I guess I want them to be happy.”

Levi looked to you. “Do you think maybe this has nothing to do with your book, and maybe you just want you to be happy?”

You hummed. “You might be on to something grumpy. Why isn’t love simpler?”

“I think it is simple, it’s just us adults make it complicated.”

You laughed. “Yeah, we do.”

“We want to act and do things, but something holds us back. Maybe, we fear being rejected so much because we love so greatly.”

You looked to Levi and smiled at him. “I think for a guy who used to sleep around, you have your head screwed on about love. So, how come you never stayed with anyone?”

He shrugged. “I never found any I was in love with.”

You reached up and poked his cheek. “You’ll find someone Levi, I know it. Take it from a girl who used to fight with you all the time.” He smiled and laughed a little. “You’re wonderful, you really are.”

“Do…do you really love Jack? I mean this whole break thing, is it so you two can get back together, or do you aim to break up?”

“I want to talk to him. I want an explanation for what I heard.”

He frowned. “Heard?”

You nodded. “I heard a woman on the phone, remember?”

“Yeah.”

“I just want answers, whatever answer I get I will make my choice.”

He hummed. “Tch, sure.”

“How come you’re so mad?”

He looked at you. “Because he made you cry, like a lot.” He sat up. “Anyway, enough of being sad on the floor. I have a gift.”

You sat up and smiled. “Really?”

He nodded and grabbed the box on the sofa, then handed it to you. “I worked really hard on them, because I’m not much of a baker you are.” He rubbed the back of his head. “Anyway, I hope you like.”

You opened the box, then smiled at the little cakes. “Aww Levi, they’re perfect. Thank you.”

“It’s nothing.”

You put the box to the side, then you hugged Levi and kissed his cheek. “Really, thank you.” You picked one up, then ate it and hummed. “So good.” You handed one to Levi. “Eat.”

He ate it out of your hand. “Yum.”

You blushed. “Leviiii.”

He grabbed your hand, then licked the cream on your fingers. “Delicious.”

You moaned a little as he licked your fingers more. “L-Levi, I-I think it’s gone.”

He looked at your hand and hummed, then he looked at you. He leaned closer his lips very close. You held your breath as you felt a tingle in you, he was going to kiss you and you wanted it so badly. He stopped, then lowered his head and just hugged you instead. You welled up a little, then hugged him back. You both clung onto each other hard, because you both really wanted something more from each other but you were so scared to do anything. It also didn’t help that you were with Jack, well you were on a break, but you two still were going to talk it through, so to Levi you were not available. However, he really wanted to kiss you so badly.

You smiled, then began giggling. “Levi.”

“Sorry.” He pulled away. “Now we’re okay with each other, I just like hugging you a lot. I don’t hug others, I don’t like it, only you.”

You playfully shoved him. “You silly grump. You know, if you want a hug you can ask for one any time.”

“Thanks.”

“You want some tea with your cakes?”

He nodded. “That’d be good.”

You got up off the floor, then went to your kitchen. “You know, you can get up off the floor.”

He leaned against the sofa. “It’s kind of nice, I can see why you sit here to think.”

You laughed and brought tea over for him. “Yeah. So, did you set up something regarding that book you liked?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I’ve found a director who’d love to make the book into a movie. Their editor has said yes very enthusiastically. I’ve been given the lead role! All they need to do, is put the book into a script.”

“That’s amazing! Well done.”

He hummed and seemed really happy. “Oh, that reminds me, any news on your book becoming a movie?”

You sipped your drink and nodded. “Yeah, I was told people are interested and I told my editor that if they say they really want it to say yes. So, it’s in his hands. I can imagine if it does go well, they’ll bring me in when they have actors in mind and everything else.” You shrugged. “Just waiting for a call to say the book has been chosen and I can meet the team.”

“Good.”

You were dancing in your kitchen having a great time, you were just a lot happier. You and Levi had been getting closer, your mind wasn’t on Jack much since declaring you were going on a break three days ago. You hadn’t thought about it much, plus Will had told you your book had been picked up by a team and they were wanting to make a movie series. Yet again your future cop series was the most popular, you didn’t mind that it was, you were happy actually. However, you had a few people bothering you about adding another book to the series, but to you it was finished. Your cop couple had gotten married, they had their kids and all things from their past was solved. If you made another one, then you’d be pushing it, it’d get to the point where it’d be about the kids taking over which to you would be too silly and too money grabbing.

You twirled towards the door as someone knocked. You threw open the door, smile on your face, then it faded. “Jack.”

He dropped his bags and threw his arms open with a big smile. “KITTEN!” He picked you up, spun you around and kissed your cheek loads. “I missed you. I know you said we were on a break, but I had to see you. I was going crazy, just crazy not being with you.” He kissed you and growled. “So cute.”

You pulled away from him and stumbled back, he grabbed his bags and walked in and kicked your door closed. “Jack, people on breaks don’t do.” You referred to you and him. “This.”

He hummed and walked to your sofa, put his bags next to it, then sat down. “Alright then.” He threw his arms across the back of the sofa. “Let’s talk.”

You walked over and sat next to him, you pulled at your jeans. “When I called you to check on you, I heard a woman’s voice asking you to come back. Now you probably think that I might brush it off as, oh well he’s just meeting someone but…” You sighed. “You run off after some calls and are gone for days, when you come back you smell of perfume, it’s not mine. I care about you so much Jack, but I’m one of those girls that doesn’t like being a mistress. Tell me, please. Are you having an affair?”

He moved closer. “Pumpkin. I would never cheat on you. I told you, I love you and when I say I love you I fucking love you. I mean come on. I know I get angry and violent, but that’s at everyone else for coming close to you. I know I have anger issues I’ll work on it I promise. I mean.” He laughed. “I’m fucking insane kitten.”

You nibbled your lip. “So, who was the woman?”

He sighed. “My wife.”

You welled up and shook your head. “I knew it!”

He held his hands up. “Hold on, hold on let me explain. She is my wife, but I am divorcing her, I’ve been fucking trying for nine months now and she’s more nuts than I am. She won’t let me divorce her.”

You rubbed your tears away. “R-really?”

He nodded, then held your hands. “Really, if you don’t believe me, we can go to my lawyer and he can show you the papers and how many drafts we’ve made.”

You shuffled closer. “I believe you.” He smiled at you. “So, why where you with her.”

“I go to visit her to get the lawyers together. It’s very stressful and frustrating, which is why I get angry to much. She wants to take everything from me, which is why I’m very protective of you because I cannot lose you.” He moved closer. “I won’t kitten.”

You smiled a little at him and moved closer so now your legs were pressed against each other’s. “Is she that bad?”

He nodded. “I need to leave her. I know I’m a manipulative bastard, fuck kitten I’m self-centred and egotistic as well but I don’t FUCK with the people I love. She likes to getting into your mind, then fuck with it so badly you are left raw, weak and not knowing where the fuck you stand. I felt so unloved because of her.” He clenched his jaw, you could tell he was telling the truth about this all, because you’d spent so many years being around liars, you knew how to spot them. Jack was being honest with what he was telling you. He pressed his face into his hands. “Why won’t she FUCKING LET ME LEAVE?” He closed his mouth and looked at you. “Sorry, sorry I shouldn’t shout. She just, she makes me like this.” He looked at you and smiled. “I’m sorry kitten. I know you want this break, but I wanted you to understand what is going on.” He got his phone out. “Let me call my lawyer, you can talk to him.”

You held your hands up. “Jack, it’s okay.”

He shook his head. “No, it’s not okay, because I can imagine I made you cry and when you cry it hurts my heart.” He video called his lawyer, then smiled at him. “Niiiick! Buddy, hey.”

Nick sighed. “Jack, I don’t have the new divorce papers ready yet. I’m going over your wife’s new demands and she’s really cutting my balls off man.”

“I’m not calling for an update, I’m calling for you to talk to my girlfriend about the divorce.”

Nick raised his brows. “You told her you’re married? Jesus Jack, put a woman off why don’t you? Your wife is bat shit crazy and is a risk to others and herself.”

Jack tapped his phone. “Niiiick? Come on buddy, just talk to her for me, please?”

“Fine, put her on.”

Jack put his arm around you, then yanked you close to him allowing you to see a typical rich guy’s lawyer on the phone. “Here she is!”

Nick looked at you. “Fuck she pretty.” He cleared his throat. “Sorry. Umm hello there I’m Jack’s lawyer Nick.” He showed you his certificate on the wall to prove he was a lawyer. “I have other proof if you need.” He looked up as you heard a woman talking about a client. “Yes, yes, I’ll deal with them later I’m on the phone with a client at the moment, thank you Lisa.” He sighed. “Sorry, what was I on about? Oh, so Jack filed for divorce nine months ago, but he and his wife had been separated for a year before that. They’ve been having a lot of issues that include her being very volatile, violent and abusive. There’s been some domestic disturbances.” He moved some papers. “Yep.” He tapped the papers. “She’s hit him and thrown things at him a lot. I’m trying to help him, I am, but she’s really dragging her heels and her lawyer is just as good as I am. So, I’m sorry about the issues she’s causing.”

You looked to Jack. “I didn’t know…I’m sorry I thought you were having an affair.”

Nick laughed. “Affair? No Jack would never cheat on you, he always sings your praises and now I know why. Jack? I should have the new papers available in two weeks max, alright?”

Jack smiled. “Thanks Nicky boy.”

“I really wish you’d stop calling me that. Anyway, I have to get back to work, I have another client to get to. See you later Miss and Jack.”

“Bye!” Jack ended the call, then looked at you. “I wanted you to hear more about it all, but I didn’t mean for you to hear about the police reports.”

You cupped his face and traced a little scar coming from his eyebrow, it was the only thing that broke his perfect handsome face. “This from her?”

He nodded. “She threw a glass bottle at me.”

You kissed the scar. “Must have hurt.”

He hummed. “I was unphased by it for a while, then I noticed just a lot of blood pouring down my face.”

“Did you ever hit her back?”

He frowned and shook his head. “Fuck no kitten, I’d never hit her back. No matter how much she hurt me or angered me, I never lay a finger on her. Check the police reports.”

You nibbled your lip, then smiled at him. “I believe you…” You sighed and tapped your forehead against his collarbone. “I’m sorry Jack to suggest a break during this troubled time.”

He rubbed your back. “Don’t be sorry, it’s my fault for not opening up to you about this all. I wanted to protect you from her, but I ended up doing more harm then good. I’m sorry.”

You looked up at him. “Thank you for telling me everything.”

He smiled. “You’re too cute. So, I have to ask…can we not be on a break?”

You bit the inside of your cheek. “Okay, no more break.”

He pulled you onto his lap and laughed, then he kissed your cheek loads making you giggle. “Wonderful! Fuck me kitten this is wonderful. Hey, so I got you gifts.” He went into his bags and pulled out clothes for you, shoes and jewellery. He even gave you a cuddly toy. He hugged you, then hummed as he kissed your neck. “I hope you like them all.”

“Thank you, Jack.” You wrapped your arms around him neck and kissed him. “You don’t have to do all this for me, I was the one who jumped to conclusions and yet you are spoiling me.”

He lifted you up, then sat you on his lap so you straddled him. “I fucking love you kitten.” He nipped your collarbone hard bruising your skin badly, Jack liked to be a bit rough. He also liked it if you were rough with him, but you were kind of apprehensive sometimes and scared to hurt him too much. He growled at you. “Yank and pull my hair, please.”

You hummed and he rocked you against him. “I don’t want to hurt you Jack.”

He took your hands and placed them in his hair. “It’s fine pumpkin, I want it.”

“Okay. Tell me if it’s too much.”

“Always do.” He kissed your neck loads and nipped a little hard, you yanked on his hair for him and just heard him groan and moan more and more. “I need you, please.”

You hummed and bit your lip. “Yes.”

He grinned at you, then carried you to your bedroom. With always, you started with pleasing him, he always liked you giving him head. He enjoyed it to be dangerous, so if you involved teeth a bit he was in heaven. When he was happy, the two of you would be rough in bed. He would rarely kiss you and it was all about domination. Jack loved to be in control of it all, it was his kink. He would squeeze your neck a lot and leave marks, or he’d bite you hard. The one thing you weren’t too keen on, was Jack made you get the implant in your arm so he didn’t have to wear protection. You wished he did, you’d talked to him about it, but he wanted to jump straight into bed so quickly that he said it ruined the moment. You disagreed, but you were lucky the implant had worked really well for you.

You lay on your tummy and pulled at the pillow, your body coming down from a slight high as Jack lay next to in utter bliss. You were happy that he was always highly satisfied with you, but you didn’t always feel as great as him. You looked to Jack as his muscular chest rose and fell, he smiled and looked at you. You smiled back at him. “So, are you staying over or are you going home?”

He leaned up on his forearms, he was so confident with his body and proud of it. “I was hoping you’d let me stay.” He traced his fingers on your bare back. “I can go if you want me to?” He leaned over and kissed your bare skin. “You’re so sexy.”

You sat up, then grabbed your things and got changed as you spoke to him. “You can stay if you want.” You walked to your mirror and saw the bad bruises and the bite marks on you. “You just rest, I’m sure you’ve had a long journey.”

He lay back in bed and sighed. “I did. I’ll tell you what kitten, I’ll rest and then I’m going to nibble that sexy body of yours.”

You hummed a laugh. “Promises, promises Jack.” He winked at you, then rolled over to rest on his side. You wandered around your apartment and cleaned up, then you went outside onto the balcony and leaned on your railing.

“He’s back, isn’t he?” You looked over to Levi. “You let him stay?” He looked to see your bruises. “Tch, what the fuck did he do to you?”

You touched your neck. “Jack is a bit rough in the bedroom.”

He reached over, then pulled you over his side of the wall. He pressed you against the wall, then checked all the bites. “This isn’t just fun bedroom stuff, this is sadistic.” He said your name and looked really concerned. “This isn’t love. I thought you two were on a break.”

You shrugged. “He told me he’s divorcing his wife and she won’t let him go. I spoke to his lawyer too it was all explained.”

He slammed his fist against the wall near your head. “You believed him?”

You nodded. “Yes…was I wrong to?”

He wrapped his arms around you and held you tightly. “I’m sorry, it was wrong of me to get mad, but Jack isn’t a good man.”

You hugged him back and sniffed back tears. “Why is it so hard? I was so happy when he told me the truth, but in bed I don’t feel so equal or loved.”

Levi really wished he could pull you into his apartment, lock you in his room and give you relaxing bath. Once you were clean, he wanted to then show you body shaking love in his bed. He wanted to tend to you all night long, he wanted you to moan his name and feel so loved that you never thought about anything bad again. He couldn’t though, because he didn’t want you to be a cheater. So, he cuddled you until you felt better a knew what he had to do.

You hummed as you walked out your apartment, phone in hand texting your brother. Levi had asked you to go out with him somewhere important, so you were waiting for him to leave his apartment. Jack had gone home yesterday, so your body was recovering from him being a little rougher than normal. You looked up and smiled at Levi looking great in his winter things, he looked down at you and blushed slightly in your cute winter things. He locked his door up, cleared his throat then turned to you.

You waved. “Morning, you look good.”

He nodded. “Thank you, but you look wonderful.” He put his hand on your upper back, then led you to the lift. “Let’s get going. I’m driving you.”

You gasped as you went down the lift. “Exciting!”

He hummed and tried not to smile at your bright smile and excitement. “No making a mess, alright?”

You nodded. “You have my word.”

He walked with you out the apartment block, then walked to his car and opened the door for you. “After this trip I’m taking you somewhere nice, really nice.”

You smiled. “Alright.” You sat down and looked out the window as Levi drove. “So, where are we going?”

He gripped the wheel. “A meeting with some friends of mine, we shouldn’t be long, but right after we’re going somewhere really nice. I promise.” He pulled up, then paid for parking. “Come on.” You walked with him, then came to a stop at a flower shop. You walked up to the flowers there in a pot, you knew they’d look perfect on your balcony. You crouched down and looked at packets of veg and fruit, which could easily be grown too. “What you looking at?”

You looked up at Levi. “I thought we could grow some fruit and veg on the balcony.”

He blushed a little that you said we. “Yeah, we could if you want.”

You nodded and looked through a few. “Can I get some? Or do we need to go?”

He gave you a little smile. “Go ahead, buy some.”

You gasped, then grabbed a few things and some pots. “Oh what about?”

He walked to the flowers and looked at them. “I’ll grab the dirt another day, I think.”

You nodded and ran to the counter and paid for everything, then went outside and waited for Levi. He walked over to you, flowers in hand and handed them over. You took them and stared at the beautiful flowers. “Levi…these are…are they for?”

He nodded. “For you.”

You welled up. “I’ve never gotten flowers before from someone…wow…thank you.” You hugged him, then kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

He kissed your forehead. “You’re welcome. Let me hold your bag okay?”

You handed the bag over, then hugged your flowers. “Thank you.”

“You’ve said that three times now.”

You blushed. “Sorry, I’m just really happy.”

“Good.” He stopped by a diner and pushed the door open. “In here.” You followed him to a table where a man in a suit was with a beautiful woman and a cute kid.

The man stood up and smiled. “Levi, good to finally meet you.”

Levi shook his hand. “You too.” Levi introduced you to him.

He shook your hand. “Nice to meet you too.”

Levi sat first, then you sat down and smiled at the little boy. “Hi, what’s your name cutie?”

The woman smiled and nudged him. “Go on.”

The boy waked closer. “Tommy.”

You shook his hand. “Nice to meet you Tommy, how old are you?”

“Six!”

You gasped. “Six! Well, you’re almost an adult.”

He giggled. “Yes!” He lifted his toy up. “This is Sammy, he’s my best friend.”

You took him from you. “Oh he’s lovely.”

He held your arm as he watched you hold the doll. “Daddy bought it me. I love my daddy he plays with me loads when he’s home.”

You smiled. “That must be a lot of fun.”

He nodded. “Yeah!”

His mum ruffled his hair. “Go play over there honey, the adults need to talk.”

He grinned. “Okay! Bye pretty lady.”

You waved. “Bye.”

The woman smiled at you. “Names Lea.” She pointed to your neck. “Those are some strong bruises and bites you have there.”

You touched your neck. “Yeah, rough boyfriend.” You noticed the man in the suit looked concerned. “Ah, just bedroom stuff, he doesn’t hurt me.”

The man nodded. “Alright, well that’s good. So, shall we start talking business?”

Levi nodded and said your name. “This man is Harvey and he is Lea’s lawyer.”

You looked to Lea, then Levi. “Oookay, why are we?”

Lea leaned forwards. “I’m Jack’s wife.” You looked at her, eyes wide. “Levi has informed us of what he’s told you and well, he’s manipulated the truth.”

Harvey handed you papers. “He filed for divorce two months ago, not six.”

Levi saw you well up. He put his arm around you and cuddled you. “He’s been cheating on his wife with you.”

You looked at Lea. “I’m sorry.”

She smiled and shook her head. “You didn’t know. Jack is like that he manipulates people to feed his own ego.”

You looked over at Tommy. “Is that his son?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

You covered your face. “Oh god, I’m a horrible person.”

Levi kissed the top of your head. “You’re not, you didn’t know. Jack is the bad person, not you.”

Lea reached over and took your hand. “He’s a terrible person dear. I know I fucked up once. I threw something at him out of fear, because when he’s angry he’s terrifying. I threw something and it hit him. I paid the fine for that, that was my fault but, I never did anything more.”

Harvey handed over papers from the police, it was all domestic abuse reports made by Lea about Jack. You read them and it was all him being verbally abusive, throwing things and breaking them in the house. Harvey talked you through them, he was telling you the whole story unlike Jack and his lawyer. You were going through all your official papers. Lea was not ashamed to show you that she did cut Jack’s face, they even showed you the pictures, but they also showed you pictures of all her reports against Jack.

Lea took both your hands in hers. “Jack loves you, I know it, but these marks on your body worry me. Levi has told me how talented, sweet, kind and wonderful you are, but since being with Jack your lovely light has faded. Jack will suck all the life out of you, he’ll drain you until you are an empty shell of who you are. Once you’re drained and obedient, he’ll never let you go and keep you with him always and control your life. Don’t let him do that, please. You have someone next to you who loves you so much to contact me and Harvey, to get you to meet us and see the truth.” She squeezed your hands and welled up. “Leave him and run.”

Harvey moved his papers back. “If needed, I can write up a restraining order for you if he gets bad. I’ll do it free of charge because this man is bad for others. You have my contact number, right Levi?”

Levi nodded. “I’ll let you know if that’s what she chooses, but for now I think she’s in shock.”

You gave Lea a sad smile. “Thank you for coming to see me and talking to me, you didn’t have to do that, after all I’m the other woman.”

She smiled. “He used you and me honey, so I’m going to make him hurt when I divorce him, I promise you. Just, leave him and get far away.” She nodded to Levi. “And for god’s sake run away with that man there who loves you more than anything in this world.”

You blushed hard. “I will.”

She let you go of your hands. “Thank you, Levi.”

He shook her hand. “I just believed you needed to meet, for her and your sake. You now know that there is another person involved.”

She nodded. “Her wounds concern me. I’ve had my fair share of the rough stuff, but never that rough. Well, we should let you go.”

You got up and shook their hands. “Thank you for talking to me.” You walked over to Tommy, then crouched. “It was lovely meeting you Tommy and Danny.”

He giggled. “Yes, bye.”

You ruffled his hair. “Bye.” You got up and took your flowers, then walked out of the diner as Levi said his goodbyes. You dialled Jack on your phone, then waited for him to pick up. “Jack before you say anything, I need to say my piece.”

He hummed. “Oooh, kitten I like the sound of you taking control.”

“I met with your wife, her lawyer and your son today.”

He was quiet for a while. “…What?”

“You cheated on your wife with me. You lied to me Jack. I trusted you.” You shook your head and began pacing. “You have a child too! An adorable son. You also have been in trouble for domestic abuse towards your wife. These are important things you didn’t tell me, things that are relationship changing.” He went to speak. “No, you don’t speak, this is my turn to speak. I’ve let you run your mouth and dominate me our whole relationship. You will shut up and let me speak.”

You heard him gulp, the grip the phone. “Fine.”

“You lied about everything, you lied to my god damn face and then you fucked me so roughly I care barely speak sometimes my throat hurts from your grip and my skin hurts from your bites. I am an empty shell of a woman. I am not the person I was proud of being since being with you. You control me and make me do things I don’t want to do and when I speak up, you either tell me I’m silly, ignore me or get mad at someone else. There are so many police reports against you being abusive to her verbally and throwing shit. You have a fucking child Jack.”

“I love you kitten.”

“Jack.” You sighed and looked at Levi as he stood there, he’d heard everything. “I don’t love you, I’m in love with someone else. I can’t be with someone who lies to me all the time, who uses me and hurts me. I’m done, I’m sorry.”

You heard him grip the phone more. “Who is he?”

You sighed. “Jack, it doesn’t matter who. I’m sorry, but I can’t be with you anymore. Just, divorce your wife and look after your kid and sort out your anger issues.”

“Don’t leave me pumpkin, please.”

“I’m sorry Jack, this is goodbye. I wish you all the best. Bye.” You ended the call and looked up at Levi. “I did it.”

He ruffled your hair. “Well done brat, I’m so proud of you.”

You smiled at him, then walked up to him and tapped your head against his chest. “I hope now I can work towards being happy.”

“I hope you can too.” He turned you and walked with you. “We should get going to that nice place I promised.”

You nodded. “Yeah, oh but, what if people recognise you?”

He shrugged. “I’m known by the public to not be disturbed really.”

You skipped and turned around to face Levi. “Great, because I would feel bad if people started rumours about you because of me.”

“If people did, I won’t care, because you and me will know the truth.”

You sat in his car, then leaned into the back and put your flowers down. You sat forward, then smiled at Levi as he put your bag of things on the back seat, then drove off. “So, where we going?”

“Surprise.” He glanced over at you. “So, you said you were in love with someone else…who?”

You blushed and pulled at the bottom of your coat. “Ah, I’ll tell you later.”

“Why?”

You giggled. “I want my surprise first, then I’ll tell you. Promise.”

He hummed. “Alright. I believe you.”

You looked out the window, Levi kept glancing over at you and seemed to relax at you seeming happier, like your spark was back. Levi also couldn’t stop looking at you because, to him you were beautiful. You sat up more and gasped when you saw he’d taken you to an aquarium. “Fish!” He got out with you and seemed to love you bouncing about. He blushed when you hugged his arm. “Thank you, this is so exciting.”

He looked away from you, then back to just love your cute face. “Glad I could turn this sad day into a happy one.”

You cuddled up to him. “You did.”

He got to the counter inside. “Before you say anything, this is my treat. Two please.”

You pouted at him. “Fine.” He led you to the beginning part of the aquarium. “Thank you.”

He put his arm around you, then pulled you close. “Anytime.” He kept his arm around you and held you close against him. You went from tank to tank looking at the fish, all of them large and beautiful. You got to the dark area, then looked at all the jellyfish in one tank. “Beautiful.”

You smiled at them. “They are, aren’t they?” You turned to Levi. “Hey, so you said you wanted to know who I love, right?”

Levi stared at you, he looked around to see you two were alone. He lightly held your upper arms, then moved you to a darker part of the room. “Before you say anything, can I say something?”

You tilted your head as you stared at you, then you nodded. “Sure.”

He sighed and let your arms go. “When I first met you, when you knocked on my door in a sloppy jumper, I’ve been interested in you. As time went on, my teasing was just an excuse to talk to you, to be around you. You got cuter and more fun to be around. I couldn’t explain how I felt, because I’ve never felt these emotions and feelings before. I’m terrible with my words, I can’t seem to get them out, like I can’t shit and yet I’m an award-winning fucking actor and yet I can’t be a normal human being.” He sighed. “I started looking at how I felt, really looking and I started to understand what I was feeling and it grew to a point where it’s all I ever feel when I’m with you, or even when I’m alone and think of you. It’s scary, but it’s also amazing.”

You smiled, because you knew exactly what he was talking about and you felt the same way about him. When Jack came back and you two slept together, all you wanted was it to be Levi. Whenever you needed comfort, you thought of Levi. Levi was always in your mind and heart. Hell, you even had very dirty thoughts about him and got very turned on by him. “Levi…”

“Tch, don’t speak please. I…I need to get this out.” He hummed and nibbled his lip. “Tch, fuck I can’t…how do I?” He gulped and looked down at you. “When I look at you, I only ever want to do one thing. Can I?”

You nodded. “You can.” He cupped your face and kissed you, you let out a little mewl. He pressed you against the wall, then nipped your lip. You opened your mouth, then felt your body melt as he slipped his tongue into your mouth. Your body was on fire, your head jello. You felt your heart warm up, the world around you fade away and all the shit in your life go. In this moment was just you and Levi. You’d never felt so loved and in love before, for once you were happy and you knew, really knew how your characters in your books felt. He pulled from your lips, you both moaned. He tapped his forehead against yours. “I’m in love with you.”

You smiled and cupped his face. “Levi.”

He closed his eyes. “Don’t say anything, please.”

“Why?”

“Because…” He gulped. “Tch, because I’m scared of what you’ll say.”

“Levi.”

He clenched his jaw, then looked you in the eyes. “Yes?”

You smiled at him. “I’m in love with you.”

His eyes widened, then they softened as he smiled at you. “Really?”

You kissed him and hummed. “Really, really. I love you too.” He lifted you up making you squeal, a big smile on his face as he looked up at you. “Levi.” You lowered your voice and saw some people coming into the room. “There’s people here.”

He put you down and kissed your face all over. “Sorry, but I’m just so happy. I’ve never been this happy before, what’s going on with me? What’s this feeling inside me? It’s strange, but I really like it.” He hugged you close. “No, I love you.”

“I love you too, but calm down a little while we’re in public. When we get home, we can cuddle and kiss so much.”

“So much?”

You giggled. “So much.”

He held your hands and nodded. “Good, good.” He looked at the room. “So, can today be our first date? I mean, that’s what I was intending on it being.”

You kissed his hands. “Yes.” You wiggled a little. “Sooo, shall we continue our date?”

He nodded and held your hand tightly, then pulled you along. “Is this a dream?”

You looked up at him. “No, why?”

“This can’t be true, that the thing I’ve dreamed about for months is true. I’m finally dating the woman of my dreams and who I love so much. I’ve never been with anyone, you know, because you shouted at me from having multiple girls over. You’re my first ever girlfriend and I want you to be my only girlfriend. I’ll probably make so many mistakes and say a lot of stupid shit, but I will try so hard and do anything to keep you with me because I really do love you.”

You smiled up at him. “Levi, you are the sweetest man I’ve ever known. You worry about it all shows to me how much you care about me, it really does. Relationships are fifty fifty, so I’ll be working just as hard as you to keep us together because I know in my heart, I don’t want to lose you ever. I know we both love each other so much, we can do it, because we really want to be together.” You stopped and faced him. “My words might not get the full thing across but I know.” You placed your hand on his heart, it was beating so fast. “That what we both feel here for each other, is all we need.” You looked up at him. “Just no more teasing me.”

He hummed. “Oh, I don’t know about that brat.”

You pouted. “Come on Levi.”

“Sorry, it’s your fault for being so cute when I tease you.”

You lightly hit his chest. “Ass.”

“Yep.”

“So, all those times your teased me by touching me, or me climbing on you to get things from your hands…was that an excuse to get me to touch you, or you to touch me?”

He blushed a little, then rubbed the back of his neck. “Tch, you’re a smart little brat, aren’t you?”

You smiled and walked with him again. “You’re a massive flirt then, I love it.” You kissed his hand. “So, would you like to come over for dinner tonight?”

He hummed, then leaned down and kissed your neck making you moan a little. “I was thinking I’d cook for you, seeing as you’ve cooked for me before. You can bring the drinks or some games to play.”

You smiled. “Sounds perfect.” You kissed him, then laughed as he chased your lips as you pulled away. “Later Levi.”

He growled at you making you shiver. “Can’t wait.”


	5. Chapter 5

You sat on Levi’s sofa, legs tucked to the side as you leaned your elbow on the back of it, glass in your other hand with booze. You’d had such a lovely day today with Levi at the aquarium, plus, you’d had your phone off all day and so did Levi so you and him could settle into being together finally. You had soft music playing, so the two of you could just talk. Levi had cooked you an amazing three course meal, but now was just drinks and spending time with each other. You two were just so happy, the happiest you’ve ever been. So, you didn’t care that it was late and you should be going to bed, you just wanted to be near each other.

Levi was sat side ways on next to you, hand on your thigh right by your knee as he talked with a slight smile on your face. You loved how his thumb was running over your skin, it was so soothing to you. He didn’t have a drink anymore; he’d had it all and just didn’t get another because he didn’t want to move. He reached over, then wiped a bit of booze from your lip with his thumb. “Can I talk to you about something a little serious?”

You nodded. “Sure, you can talk to me about anything.”

“I umm…I’m going to wait a while before I…before I make a move…you know…for the bedroom?”

You smiled. “I get it.”

He sighed. “It’s not because I don’t want to, because I really do, like so much.”

You giggled and blushed. “Levi…”

He smiled. “What? I love you and you’re so beautiful, I just want to show you how much I love you.” He sighed and softened his gaze as he caressed your cheek. “But you’ve been so used and abused by Jack, that I know you need time to heal. So, if it’s okay with you, we’ll take our time. When you’re ready, give me the word, but really, take as much time as you want. Days, weeks, months, years, I will wait because I love you so much.”

You welled up, then leaned over and put your drink on the table. You smiled at Levi, then threw yourself at him and hugged him as tightly as possible. “Thank you.”

He rubbed your back and kissed your cheek loads. “There’s no need to thank me. You might not think it, but he’s done some damage to you emotionally and mentally. I would hate it if I got flirtatious and handsy with you, then spawn a panic attack. I don’t want to hurt you, ever.”

You smiled and played with back of his hair. “You’re so sweet. Why did it take me so long to be with you? I’m such an idiot.”

He enjoyed your touch. “I’m just as bad, I should have said something, done something, but I didn’t. I wanted to be with you before I left for filming, even before that, yet I didn’t do a damn thing. I’m ashamed of myself. Tch, it took a fucking asshole to hurt you to give me a slap in the face and not act like I couldn’t shit.”

“Levi?”

He looked into your eyes. “Yeah?”

You shifted yourself, so you straddled him. He moved to sit normally on the sofa, so he could accommodate you. You sat on him, then smiled as he held your thighs near your bum. You cupped the back of his neck, then leaned forwards and lightly kissed him. “Sorry, I just wanted to kiss you and look at you.”

He hummed. “Don’t be sorry about that.” He leaned up a bit. “May I have more kisses?”

You nodded and kissed him again, but this time a little longer. He squeezed your thighs making you gasp. As soon as you opened your mouth a little, he deepened the kiss. You both moaned and squeezed each other, your hands touching and massaging to increase the heat and passion of the kiss. He lifted you up, shifted, then lay you on the sofa. He pulled from your lips making you whine a little at the lack of contact, then he started doting your face and neck with loving kisses. You lay there and giggled as he made you feel so loved.

You let out a little yawn, then blushed. “Sorry Levi, it’s not you I’m just tired.”

He leaned on his forearms either side of your head as he played with your hair a little. “It is really late. You should go to bed.” He got off you, then helped you to your feet. “You’ve had a long day.”

You hugged him. “Thank you for today.”

He kissed the side of your head. “You know I’ll do anything for you.” He walked with you to the wall, then lifted you over and kissed your forehead. “Night.”

“Night Levi.” You held his shirt, pulled him close and kissed him. “Love you.”

He smiled. “Love you too.”

You stepped back, then waved and went into your apartment. You got changed, did your night routine and then lay in bed. You stared at your ceiling for ages, then rolled onto your side and jumped when you thought you saw Jack next to you in the dark. You let out a long shaky sigh, it was just your imagination. However, now you were alone and by yourself the problems of today came creeping in. You were a little scared to be alone, plus bad memories and what you actually did with Jack was rushing through your head.

You sat up, then hugged your legs and felt like you couldn’t sleep. You looked up at your door, then heard movement. There was a light tapping at your door. “Hello?”

The door opened slowly to reveal Levi in bottoms only. “Hey, umm…I couldn’t sleep. Plus, as I lay in bed all I was just worrying about you.”

You gave him a little smile. “You were right to worry Levi.”

He hurried over and sat next to you. “Talk to me.”

You sighed. “I rolled over in bed and I saw him, it scared me a little, but it was just all in my head. Part of me can’t believe what he did to me and I left him. I’m so fucking happy I’m with you, I really am but, there’s this fear still of him.”

He held your hands. “I’m sorry, I guess it was worse than I thought. Sorry, I’m not very good with getting things out or understanding some people. So, if there is something on your mind, or you need anything at all, just tell me.”

You nodded and smiled. “I will.”

“Good.”

You blushed a little. “So, could you maybe stay with me tonight? You don’t have to, I mean you can go back to bed in your place but, I dunno I just don’t want to be without you.” Levi got and walked. “Oh, night then.”

He walked around the bed to the other side. “You really thought I’d leave?” You nodded. “Tch, silly brat.” He got in, then lay down. “I’m not going to leave my girlfriend all alone when she’s scared and sad.” He moved onto his side, then patted the bed. “Lie down.”

You moved in bed, then lay down on your side and smiled at Levi. “Thank you for staying.”

“I’ve told you I’ll do anything for you.” He wrapped his arms around you, then dragged you against him. “Come here beautiful. I need a cuddle and I know you do.” You smiled and hugged him back, he kissed your head a few times, then let out a happy sigh. The two of you fell asleep easily in each other’s arms. You had perfect dream of being with Levi and of Levi, it was bliss.

Everything was so perfect, until you were rudely awoken in the morning by your brother shouting your name. You were lifted your head, you were lying on your back, Levi on his side wrapping you up in his arms as he slept. You frowned at Dean. “Why are you shouting?”

He walked over. “Because last time I heard you were dating Jack, but here you are in bed with Levi!”

You rolled your eyes. “Dean we didn’t have sex if you’re wondering.”

“Lies! I know Levi is sexy.” He screamed as you yanked your covers down to reveal you were in a top and shorts, Levi in bottoms. “Oh…you were right.”

You sat up and covered Levi up and let him sleep a bit longer. “Of course.” You climbed out of bed, then leaned over and kissed Levi’s forehead. “Come on, you can help me make breakfast and we can talk.”

“Sure.”

You put a dressing gown on, then went into the kitchen and started cooking. “Guess I should start talking then, huh?”

He nodded. “Please.”

You told him everything you and Levi found out about Jack, how he treated you, you even showed him the bites and bruises on you still. You told him about Tommy and Lea, that you met the lawyer as well and all the lies. “So, yesterday I called up Jack and told him he had to listen to me for once and I told him I knew all he ever said was lies and I left him. Levi then took me to the aquarium, he confessed how he felt and I confessed too. We kissed, then we turned the whole day into date day. At the end of the night, we went to bed in our separate rooms but, well I started freaking out a little. Levi came to my room, he couldn’t sleep either so we just cuddled and slept, you know like when we were kids and you got scared you used to sleep next to me, or on my floor.”

He pouted. “I didn’t get scared, I’m the big brother.”

“Everyone gets scared Dean.” You carried the food and drinks to the table, then ruffled your brother’s hair. “Help yourself bro, I’m going to wake up Levi.” You went into your bedroom and saw Levi was tossing and turning slightly. You sat next to him, then ran your hand through his hair making him calm. “Levi?” He hummed, so you leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Levi sweetie?” He opened his eyes and smiled in his sleepy state at you. “I’ve made breakfast for us.”

“Thank you.”

You giggled. “You’re so cute when you’re sleepy.”

He rolled onto his back and sighed. “You’re cuter…so, do I have to get up? Can’t we stay in bed?”

You smiled. “But I made breakfast. I would stay in bed with you, but a wild brother of mine appeared.” Levi groaned making you laugh. “Don’t pout, he’s your manager and my brother. So, he’s technically your family while you’re with me.” You got up and started to change.

Levi stared at your bare back as you took your top off, then put your bra on, then your cute bum as you took your shorts off and pulled on nice underwear. Levi was finding it hard not to stare at you. He couldn’t believe the cute little brat next door was so sexy. He’d seen you dance, wear hot things before and there was that time when you were in your pants and shirt. Right now, as he watched you change, he felt this urge in him to have you burn up. He was slightly ashamed of himself for feeling that way, he was kind of glad your covers were nice and thick, because he had to cover up how you were making him feel slightly. You chose a long jumper and leggings to wear, then you got the shirt you borrowed from Levi and gave it to him.

Levi sat up, then held the shirt in his hands. “Thanks.”

You smiled. “I can’t imagine my brother would like seeing you shirtless, but I’m a fan.” You sat next to him, then played with his hair. “You okay? You seem a little red.”

He gulped. “I’m fine.”

You brushed his hair back, then tapped your forehead against his. “Little warm, are you sick?”

He shook his head. “I’m fine. Just…you know that thing we talked about last night? The whole waiting thing?”

You looked down and saw he was pulling the covers over him a bit more. “Oooooh.” You giggled. “It’s okay Levi, I mean I was getting changed in front of you.” You leaned over and kissed him. “I take it as a compliment from the man I love. Anyway, I’m going to have breakfast, come join us when you can, okay? Love you.”

He blushed. “Love you too.”

You smiled and kissed him again, then got up and joined your brother. You got yourself some tea, then smiled at him. “Is it all good?”

He nodded. “Amazing as always sis. Is Levi okay?”

“Yes, don’t worry I haven’t done anything to your precious actor.”

“Good.”

Levi finally joined you, his hair was a little messy. “Morning idiot.”

Dean pouted. “So mean to me.”

Levi sat next to you, then helped himself to food. He looked over at you as you stared. “What?” You nodded to your brother. Levi sighed. “Fine, fine. Dean? You’re a great friend to me, you know that.”

You looked to Dean. “He calls you an idiot because he cares.”

Dean smiled. “I know that.” He laughed. “I just wanted Levi to say something nice about me, who knew I just needed my cute sister to get him to do it.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, you are such an ass.”

“Guilty.”

“So, what brings you here anyway?”

He shrugged. “I haven’t seen my sis in a while because Jack is rather clingy, so I thought I’d visit. I’m so glad you two aren’t together anymore. I thought I had my sis back, but now she’s dating you.” He pouted and rested his cheek on his hand. “It’s no fair, I want my sister to be single. No man deserves her, she’s too nice for anyone…no offence Levi.”

He shrugged. “None taken, she is too good for me.”

You pinched Levi’s cheek. “Lies.” You smacked your brother’s arm. “And you, stop being overprotective. I know you want what’s best for me, but Levi is wonderful for me. He got me out of a terrible psychologically abusive relationship, he was there for me when I was losing myself. Levi should be big brother Dean approved. If not, well I don’t care because I love Levi and I’m not going to leave him.”

Levi reached over and held your hand. “I don’t intend on leaving her either, because I’m very much in love with your sister.”

Dean smiled. “Alright, you both have my blessing. You know when my sis moved in, I always hoped you two would get together. Anyway, I was thinking sis we could do a bit of gaming today or see mum and dad.”

You nodded. “Sure, I just need to turn my phone on and see if Will needs me. I’ve had my phone off since I left Jack.”

“Which is why you didn’t know I was coming over.”

“Yep.”

Levi got up from the table. “I’ll get your phone.”

You smiled. “Thanks.” You looked to your brother. “So, have you seen mum and dad recently?”

He nodded. “Yeah, they’re good actually and miss us.”

“I’ll go see them soon before Christmas.”

He smiled. “Well, how about you invite Levi over for Christmas?”

You shook your head. “Not fair to do that to him, you know he’d be meeting the family on his birthday and Christmas day.”

“I guess…so what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to surprise him and spend it with him. Make a big date of it all because he has no family.”

Your brother smiled and ruffled your hair. “You’re so cute.”

Levi wandered over as he used your phone. “Will’s messaged you saying you have a deal for your book and they want to meet you to discuss a few things.” He looked up at you. “Congratulations.”

You clapped your hands. “Yaaay!”

“On a less fun note, Jack has been trying to contact you. I think it’s best if you don’t read his texts.”

Dean reached over and took your phone. “Let me see.” Levi gave him the phone, then he looked through it and seemed to look very concerned. “Yeah, don’t read them. Could we delete them?”

Levi shook his head. “Evidence if we need a restraining order in the future.” Levi walked over to you, then kissed your forehead. “Just call Will up and let him know you will go to the meeting, okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

You flicked through the last page of the script, then looked up at the director, producer and script writer all looking nervous. “I love it, I really do. Though I’m curious about something, you guys didn’t change a thing, how come?”

The script writer smiled. “Well, we all loved it so much we didn’t think anything needed changing.”

The director looked through his notes. “We have already gotten an actor for your lead male detective, but no one for the lead female. We’re finding it hard, so we thought you could maybe help?”

You nodded. “I’d love to help. I mean, I did make her a little…I dunno, very determined.”

“We need an actor who can play a strong-willed detective, but not make her look like a bitch, or stubborn or pathetic.” He sighed. “It’s difficult, but we want to do all the books into movies so, we need to do her justice. This series is so well loved. Well, what we’ll start on is you meeting your male detective.”

Will made some notes. “Wonderful, we’d love to meet him.”

“We planned on you meeting him, I mean it is your imagination coming to life, right?” He got up. “I’ll take you to him, follow me.” You and Will followed him through the set tests. “Ah, here he is testing costumes. I’ve brought our writer we all know as Kuchel Love, you want to meet her?”

“Please.” You frowned and peaked around the director when you recognised the voice, there stood Levi looking just like your beloved detective. His eyes widened at seeing you, then he seemed to perk up and seem happy as he said your name. “You’re the writer of my favourite books?”

You smiled. “Seems so Levi.”

The director looked down at you. “You know Levi? Great, this makes things easier. So, what do you think?”

You nodded. “He’s perfect, in fact when I designed Detective Leo Ackley, I had Levi in mind. He’s perfect, he really is.”

Levi blushed. “You designed Leo after me?”

You smiled. “Yeah, actually I have an idea, because he’s my perfect Leo he could help us find Detective Maya Summers.”

“I’d love to.”

The detective smiled. “Great! Well, I’ll leave you two alone. Will, how about we discuss a few business things.”

Will nodded, then hugged you. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

You waved, then turned to Levi. “You look great.”

He walked up to you, then touched your cheek. “So, you’re Kuchel Love.”

You smiled. “I am…so, what made you like my books?”

He sighed. “Kuchel was my mother’s name, plus you partnered it up with love.” He shrugged, then rubbed the back of his neck and blushed a little. “I just had to read it because of those two things together, but once I started reading, I fell in love with the story. Could you sign my first edition books when we get home?”

You giggled. “Sure, I’d love to.” You looked around at the set. “I can’t believe the book you desperately wanted into a movie was mine, it makes me really happy. Ah, but I’m still going to keep my identity hidden.”

“Understandable…So, you want a tour?”

You gasped and jumped up and down. “Please! Detective Leo Ackley.”

He put his arm around you, then led you around to show you the sets they’d made. The best one was the balcony where the two have a heart to heart. Levi leaned on the railing. “The city will all be CGI for this bit, but I’m glad they made this bit because it’s important.”

“It is.” You looked to him and smiled. “So, I have a few things to say.”

Levi looked at you, then hummed when he realised you were quoting your book, so he played along. “I’m listening.”

You inhaled. “I Maya Summer’s am no longer afraid of a man who claims to be God! I am no longer afraid of the past. I still hate knives cause they hurt like a bitch.” Levi laughed at that statement. “I’ll also strive to push those kids to be the best damn detectives ever! And…” You took Levi’s hands into yours and looked him dead in the eyes. “I find you annoying, frustrating, complicated, grumpy.”

“This going somewhere?” He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“Funny, kind, loyal, sweet, moving, handsome and just perfect. I love you Leo Ackley, from the bottom of my heart. I love you.” You smiled brightly at him. “I really mean that.”

Levi leaned forward, he really wished you were acting opposite him as Maya, because to him you were her. “I know, I love you too.”

You hugged Levi and pressed your face against his chest. “Uggh, I was probably terrible.”

“No, you really were Maya then.”

You looked up at him. “I hope we can find the right Maya.”

“We will.”

You sighed, then pulled away. “I’m looking forward to seeing this as a movie, I really am. Plus, I couldn’t have picked a better actor to be my Leo.”

“Thought you weren’t into celebs.”

You shrugged. “I’m not, but I know you’re a great actor.” You wandered around, then went to the joined office the two detectives have and stared at the trash bin in there. “How are you going to cope with her kicking this?”

He hummed. “I’ll cope.” He hugged you from behind, then kissed your shoulder loads. “If you stay around me.”

You giggled. “You’re very loving today.”

“Because I know how lucky I am to have you.” He gave you a little squeeze. “So, can we go somewhere private and have some fun?”

You pulled from Levi’s arms, then turned to him and held his hands and pulled him along. “Sure.”

You heard some talking and laughing, then someone shout your name. You let go of Levi and turned to see Jack was with the director and the producers. He walked over to you, picked you up and hugged you. “God it’s good to see you! It’s been weeks. I’ve missed you.”

You looked to the director, then Jack. “Wh-what are you doing here?”

The director for your movie smiled as Jack put you down, but still held onto you. “Jack is working on a film in the other studio, he just wanted to come over and see Levi about something because he knew he was here.”

Jack grinned. “Well, I was going to chat to Levi about a certain lady friend of mine, but now she’s here. So, I don’t need to chat to Levi. Could I borrow this cute thing for a moment?”

Your eyes widened. “Wait.” Jack dragged you along to a little quiet area. “Jack.”

He pressed you against the wall and kissed your roughly, you yelped and whimpered as he bit your lip making it bleed a little. He pulled away a little. “I missed you so much.”

“What are you doing?”

“Saying hello to you, I mean we’re meant to be together. I’ll forgive you for breaking up with me, we’ll just get back together again and pretend you didn’t piss me off.”

You shoved him off you. “I’m not with you and I won’t get back with you.”

He slammed his hand against the wall by your head making you jump, then leaned closer. “Listen here kitten, I really love you and want you. If you don’t choose me, I can ruin you.”

You shoved him back. “Don’t you fucking dare! I am not your property. I belong to no one. I broke up with you because you are a fucking liar. We are never getting back together, ever. Now leave me the fuck alone or I get a restraining order.”

He grinned and laughed, then slammed his body against yours so you could feel all of him, the man was hard at this exchange. “I like this girl with a fight in her, it’s sexy. Listen kitten, the more you fight me the more I want you.” He purred in your ear. “You with Levi now huh? You fuck him like you fucked me?”

You turned your head to the side so you could get away from him, you didn’t want him to kiss you again. “What I do now is none of your business Jack, we’re done.”

“Well.”

Levi growled and yanked Jack away from you. “Tch, oi! Get the fuck away from her, now.”

Jack laughed as he stumbled back. “You’re a feisty one Levi. So, how long have you two been an item.”

“None of your fucking business.” He stood in front of you to protect you. “She’s not yours, she never was because she’s not an object to fucking own. You two are over, she made that every clear. So, focus on your movie, your wife and your son.”

Jack hummed. “It’s hard to move on from her, I mean look at her.”

“I’m warning you Jack, if you don’t stop, I will come for you at full fucking force.”

Jack smiled at Levi. “Game on Levi.”

“This isn’t a game!”

Jack pointed at Levi and walked away. “Game on.”

He watched Jack walk away, then turned to you and checked you over. “He bit your lip and made it bleed…sorry I didn’t get here sooner.”

You shook your head. “It’s okay because I have you here with me now.” He cupped your face and kissed your cheek under your eye making you close your eye. Levi loved how you looked, that you had a little pout going too. “I love you so much.”

You smiled and looked up at him. “Kiss, please.”

He smiled. “You want a kiss?”

“Please.”

He kissed you and hummed. “You can have as many as you like.” He kissed you loads making you feel a lot better. “Come on, we have more to explore here, then some audition tapes to see.”

You were sat in your comfy pjs, Christmas decorations up, Levi’s presents wrapped up and your parents and brothers sent to their houses. You’d sent your friends their presents too. So, now you were supposed to be on a break from work, but you just wanted to keep working on your book. After being with Levi for a few weeks, you just wanted to get your love, romance and fun with him down in your book because your new story was inspired by him and his relationship with you.

You looked up to your slide door to see Levi wander in, he was messing with his new phone. “Oi brat?”

You hummed. “I was told to get a new phone by Erwin so I could keep a record of shit Jack does to me, as well as you. There’s also the factor I’ve been told that couples take pictures of each other and text loads, but we do live next to each other…but I do text you when I’m over there.”

You giggled. “You do.”

“I just miss you when you tell me you have to work on your book.”

You smiled. “I know, I miss you too.”

He sat down and sighed. “So, could you show me a few things with my phone? I’m useless.”

You nodded. “I can.”

“Great.” He moved and sat behind you, cuddled your close, then held his phone in front as he rested his cheek on your head. “So, if I want to text you pictures I like and know they’ll make you smile or vids, what should I use?”

You opened up the store on his phone, then downloaded Whatsapp. “This, it’ll use your mobile data or your wifi to send things. Plus, you can also video call me.”

“That’s cool.”

You hummed. “Yep. So, we need to set a picture for your profile, you don’t have to but, I’d like to see a cute pic of you.”

“I’m not cute.”

You giggled. “Sure.” You looked through your phone at pictures of Levi, then sent a cute one of him looking happy and sleepy to Levi. You downloaded the picture on his phone, then set it. “Perfect.”

He frowned. “You have a lot of pictures of me on your phone.”

“I like your face, that’s why.”

“Well I want a picture please.”

“Okay.” You opened his phone and held it up. “Like this?”

“Almost.” He closed his eyes, then kissed the side of your ear and cheek as you took pictures and giggled. “Perfect.”

“Alright, alright. I think I’ve gotten enough.”

He took his phone back then set his background picture of him kissing you and you laughing. “Perfect.” He cuddled you. “So, because you take loads of pictures of me, does that mean I can take loads of pictures of you?”

You smiled. “Sure Levi, you can as long as you don’t take pictures of me in my underwear, or in the shower, or naked.”

“Of course, that’s for my eyes only at home.” He kissed the back of your neck. “So, what are you doing?”

You hummed. “Doing some work on my book.” You moved your laptop back onto your lap, then began typing away. “You can nap if you want.”

He nuzzled against you. “Hmmm, I want to, but I also want to be around you more and watch you work and listen to you talk.” He clicked his tongue. “Tch, how are you so cute?”

“I haven’t done anything.”

“That’s my point, you don’t do anything and you’re just so cute.”

You giggled. “Alright Levi, well I have to work so, no more distractions. Okay?”

“Okay.” You kept writing your story, you edited a few things, then made a note of ideas for later pages. You were in full work mode, but something seemed really nice. You let out a little hum like mewl, then closed your eyes and leaned your head back as your body relaxed. You sighed as Levi slid his hand under your shirt across your skin, his lips doted loving kisses up your neck to your ear. “So cute, so pretty, so soft, so sweet. I just want to touch, nibble, squeeze and love.”

You smiled and giggled at Levi. “I thought I said no distractions.”

He moved his legs to squeeze you. He moved his other hand to take your laptop, then put it on the sofa. He moved back on the sofa a bit, then fully pulled you into his arms and explored your skin under your shirt more. His other hand squeezed your upper thigh making you moan, so you rubbed your body against Levi’s making him growl. You’ve heard Jack growl at you before and it was a little scary, but when Levi growled against your shoulder it just caused a heat to pool between your legs. You slipped one hand on Levi’s under your shirt, then you tangled the other in his hair.

You hummed and turned your head to kiss him. “Levi, I should be working.”

He nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “No, you should be resting. Will told me this was your holiday, so I’m stopping you from working.” He hummed. “It’s not fair.”

You giggled. “What isn’t?”

“How touchable you are.” He shifted you to sit across his lap. “I just want to keep touching and kissing you all the time, but I’m not supposed to do anything naughty.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and smiled. “You really are thinking of me, aren’t you?”

“Always, because you matter so much to me. I love you.”

You kissed his cheek loads making him smile. “I know we said we won’t do anything, but I want to do something for you as a thank you.”

“Oh?”

You pulled your shirt off, then threw it on the table. “Ta da!”

He stared at your lace bra his eyes widened. “Oh wow…umm, are you sure?”

You took his hands, then pressed them against your boobs. “I don’t feel a panic attack coming on, in fact I want you to touch me.”

He gently massaged them. “So soft.” He ran his hands along your sides, then to your back. He leaned closer, then planted a kissed between your boobs. “How are you so soft? All other’s I’ve been with don’t compare to you.”

You giggled. “I don’t know why I’m so soft, maybe because I shower and wash loads?”

He leaned you against the arm of the chair, then looked at your perfect mounds. “There’s marks still on your skin from Jack. He must have really bitten and squeezed you.”

You hummed and played with Levi’s hair. “He did, he was always so rough, but you’re so gentle. It’s nice to be treated with such care.”

He traced patterns on top of one breast, kissed it, then traced the other and kissed. “That’s because you are special and when you have something special, you take care of it. My mother taught me that. I care about you so much, so I want you to feel loved and appreciated.”

You smiled. “How did I get so lucky to have you?”

“You were just you.” He reached over to the table, then gave you your shirt back. “Not to be rude or anything, but could you put this on.”

You frowned and held your shirt. “Oh, how come?”

“Because you’re so pretty and tempting, that’s why.” He looked away a blushed. “I’m supposed to hold back on doing anything to you, remember? But just seeing you like this and the way you blush, speak and giggle is just too much. I’ll attack you I know it.”

You giggled and pulled your shirt back on. “Poor Levi.” You kissed his temple loads. “Kiss it better. Naughty thoughts go.”

He closed his eyes and hummed. “They’re going, but now all I want to do is squeeze you.”

“You are just too cute for words Mr.” You jumped off him. “How about I make you a cup of tea?”

“I’d like that.”

You hummed to yourself as you got your tea set up for Levi, you noticed he seemed to have a thought, then he hurried to the balcony. You put everything on a tray, then you brought it over to the coffee table and waited for Levi to come back. You saw him enter with a bag in hand. You giggled. “What you got there hun?”

He grabbed a pen on your desk, then sat next to you. “In this bag is my collection of your books. Could you sign them?”

You took his pen, then the first book he offered you. “I’d love to.” You gasped at the book, it looked well read and was your first in your detective series. “I can see you really loved this it’s so well read.”

He blushed. “Yeah…”

You flicked through it and saw pencilled notes Levi had made. You even made some notes in here.”

“Ah, that’s because I was researching Leo, even before I got the role.”

You smiled at him. “You really wanted this to be a movie, didn’t you?”

He nodded. “And I really wanted to play him.”

You went to the front and wrote a little note inside it. “You’ve flattered me enough Levi, you don’t need to anymore or I’m going to pass out from blushing so much.”

“Sorry.”

You handed him the book. “Don’t be sorry, it’s just I’m not used to compliments.”

He opened the book and read the sweet inscription and smiled. “To Levi, thank you for being my biggest inspiration for Leo, he wouldn’t exist if it weren’t for you. Thank you for believing in me, for being there for me always and loving me like no one has before. You truly are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. With all my love and always. Kuchel Love aka.” He looked up and said your name. “Thank you, this is so perfect and sweet.”

You smiled at him. “Well, I tried to put my feelings into words for you.” You took another book out the bag. “Oh hey, this is my steampunk style one with hunters.”

“It’s so good.”

You signed it for him. “Thank you. Oh, so I’m not going to put notes in all of them Levi, I don’t know if I can keep writing mushy things for you.”

He clicked his tongue. “Tch, why not?”

You hummed a laugh. “Because I’ll get all emotional and needy, then I’ll want to drag you to my bedroom and remove clothes. That’s why.”

He blushed. “Got it.” He looked around as you signed. “Sooo, Christmas…what are you doing? You going to be with family?”

You shook your head. “No, I’m staying here. I’ve visited my parents with Dean already.”

“Wait, so you’re going to spend it alone?”

You smiled and looked up at him. “No, I’m going to spend it with you. Unless you have plans?”

He blushed. “I ah…no I don’t, I was going to be alone like always…you really want to spend it with me?”

You nodded, then leaned over and kissed him. “I do. Do you want to spend it with me?”

He got very flustered, he was blushing hard, ruffling his hair and nibbling his lip. “Yes, a lot. More than anything I want to spend it with you, I was going to ask, but I thought you were going to be with Dean and your parents.” He pouted a little. “I’m really happy you asked me and chose me.”

You smiled and hugged him as you kissed his cheek loads. “You’re stuck with me now Levi, deal with it. Now drink your tea, eat your snacks and I’ll sign all these for you.”

He sipped his tea and munched away and seemed like a happy child. “Love you.”

You giggled. “Love you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

You woke up early on Christmas day, got changed and wore your best outfit and did your makeup and hair to look extra cute. You went into the kitchen, put your apron on and then began preparing Christmas dinner, which was Levi’s birthday dinner for him while he was sleeping away in your bed. Levi didn’t live in his own apartment much anymore, he mainly lived in yours with you because he said your place was nicer and warmer in feeling. He also loved cuddling you as he slept, because when he did, he actually would sleep peacefully. Levi would suffer terribly from insomnia when he was not with you, sometimes he’d survive on four hours sleep and just fall asleep in random places in his clothes.

You got tea and breakfast ready for Levi when you noticed you’d been away from him from a bit, it usually took about ten minutes of you not being there for him to wake up. So, whenever you got up before him, you always timed it perfectly. You walked into the bedroom and smiled just as he was waking. Levi always looked cute in the mornings, with his hair messy and a little pout on his face. You sat down next to him as he sat up, then you placed the tray on his lap. He hummed and mumbled something, then rubbed his eyes of sleep.

He yawned, then smiled. “Thank you.”

You leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Happy Birthday.” You reached up and played with his hair. “I’m making you a nice big lunch, so I will be a bit busy. However, I will make plenty of time for you the birthday boy. The plans are though, you eat your breakfast, drink your tea then go for a bath which I will start running now.”

He pulled at your apron. “You look really cute.”

“Thank you, I dressed up for you.”

His eyes widened. “Really? You didn’t have to I think you look cute in just my shirt.”

You leaned over and kissed him. “Thank you.” You got up and adjusted your outfit, then walked to the bathroom. “I’m going to run your bath now, eat up.” You went into your bathroom, ran the water and put in some nice smelling things and bubbles. You looked up as Levi wandered in with just pj bottoms on, because he ran hot usually so the shirt just made him too hot in bed especially when he loved cuddling you so much. You smiled at him. “It’s all ready for you.” You turned your back and grabbed a towel, then turned to see Levi was his back to your butt naked. You gasped and turned. “Sorry!”

Levi hummed, then hugged you from behind. “It’s okay, I don’t mind you seeing me naked. You’re going to someday, right?”

You hummed a laugh. “True, I just thought it was rude of me.”

He turned you around, cupped your face and kissed you. “Not at all.” He let you go and looked to the bath. “Thank you for this.”

You glanced down as he moved away and blushed, then you avoided looking, but it was hard not to look at how perfect he was. “It’s no problem.”

He sat down and sighed. “Perfect.”

You massaged his shoulders and kissed the side of his head. “You rest here and relax handsome.”

He hummed and closed his eyes. “I will, thank you.”

You smiled at him resting, then went to clean up his breakfast things and saw he’d already done that for you. You let out a long sigh, then began putting his gifts on the coffee table. You sat down for a bit and rested as things began cooking, then closed your eyes and rested, you’d been so busy all morning and you’d gotten up early. In fact, you’d been so busy recently with the book and movie that you had little rest and you’d been preparing today to be perfect for Levi.

Levi wandered into the living room, his nice clothes on for you. He smiled when he saw you sat up and napping on the sofa, he just thought you were so cute. He checked the dinner and made sure it was good, while he did, he looked at what you’d made and was really impressed, it smelt so good too. He walked over to you, then sat down and kissed your face loads waking you up. “Hey brat, you okay?”

You sighed and opened your eyes. “I’m good, sorry I was just resting for a bit.”

“You should rest.”

You cuddled up to Levi and kissed his loads. “I have dinner to tend to though.”

“I’ve checked on it though, it’s all good.” He pulled you onto his lap. “So, can we cuddle and kiss loads?”

You kissed his face all over. “I’d love to, but dinner. Besides, you need to open your birthday presents.” You jumped off him and pointed to the presents. “Go ahead.”

He blushed at them, then he reached over and picked up the first one. He opened it to reveal a white turtle neck jumper, he hugged it close, then inhaled and enjoyed how soft it was. The next gift was a brand-new tea set for him, because you had the nice ones and he didn’t. He loved them because it was the kind without a handle. You’d gotten him a lovely leather bracelet for his nice wrist, you loved how it was thin compared to his big hands. He also got a leather jacket, new combat boots, shirts, leather gloves and a watch.

The last one you were nervous about him opening, so you really hurried yourself in the kitchen so you avoided Levi’s reaction. He opened up the gift to reveal it was a little book you’d written, it was about you and him being neighbours meeting each other and how your hearts grew bigger and bigger, the wall smaller. You’d even drawn little pictures in there too. The ending was the wall was gone and the two people were holding each other on the balcony, a little heart around them. He stood up, book in hand and walked over to you.

Levi called your name as he looked at the inscription in the front, the special paper used and the absolute love and dedication you’d put into writing the story and drawing the pictures. He called your name again and saw you flinch and try to make yourself look small. “Don’t hide, look at me please.”

You blushed hard and turned to Levi. “But…but…but…it’s…it’s embarrassing.”

He held the book up. “This book was is the most perfect and wonderful thing I’ve ever gotten as a gift, thank you.” He put the book on the side, pressed his body against yours, then cupped your face. “You are so cute. I love you so much.” He kissed you deeply and passionately making you both moan. “So, so much.”

You smiled at him. “So, you like all your gifts?”

“I love every single one of them, thank you.”

You hugged him. “Good, I’m glad.”

He held your hips and hummed a little tune, he smiled, then leaned closer and stopped making you giggle. He smiled more, rare as it was it was a beautiful sight to see. He kissed your cheek first, then he captured your lips in a delicate kiss. He was gentle and soft as you kept kissing you. His tongue licked your lip a little asking for entrance. You opened your mouth and enjoyed the deep and loving kiss, he wasn’t rough like Jack, but so light and soothing with his touch that you felt so loved by him. His hands glided over your body, one on your waist, he made sure to follow the curve of it with his hand. He cupped the back of your neck and held you in place, his other hand moved up your waist more to your breast. You moaned as he gently massaged you, your body tingled, it burned for him.

You gripped his shirt in your hands, then pulled him a little more against you. He held your hips, then lifted you up onto the counter. You parted your legs for him, then hummed as he pressed himself against you. You locked your legs around his legs, then tugged him closer. He kept a hold of your hips, you used your legs to make him move a little, with your encouragement he grinded against you. You mewled and moaned at him, your body heating up in hunger for him You wanted Levi more than anything right then and there in the kitchen. You turned your head to the side as he began kissing and nipping your neck, you panted in reply to his actions. You saw everything was cooked for you, so you turned everything off and carried on kissing Levi.

You lifted Levi’s shirt up a little, then pushed your hands under and across his skin making him shiver in delight. He, in retaliation, slipped his hands under your dress across your thighs and closer to your bum. He loved the feeling of your skin, it was so soft, so warm. You moved your hands down his body, then tugged a little at his trousers. He grunted, then pulled from your lips to speak as you kissed his neck and nipped. He gasped your name. You could hear the strain in his voice as he spoke to you. “We were going to wait.”

You nipped his earlobe. “But I want you.”

He gulped. “Y-You do?”

“Yes. Do you want me?” You pulled away from him and smiled. “Oh, but if you don’t want to I-I can wait.”

He saw your blush. “Tch, damn it brat, you are so fucking cute.” He kissed you and hummed. “Of course, I always want you. I just, I don’t want you to think I’m using you because of how I’ve been with women before, plus there’s Jack.”

You smiled at him. “I know you’re not using me for my body, I mean have you seen me? No one would.”

He pinched your cheek. “Don’t say that at all brat. You are more desirable than you realise.” He looped his finger around your underwear, then slowly slipped them off. He lifted them up and raised a brow at you as he looked at the green lace.

You blushed and giggled. “What?”

He hummed. “Just didn’t expect you to be wearing these.”

“Do you like them?”

He smiled. “I love them, green is a favourite of mine.”

“I know.”

He put them in his trouser pocket, then knelt down. “Tch, who knew the cute brat was a naughty one?”

You giggled. “I have my moments.” Levi shuffled you forwards as he hummed in reply. “Umm, Levi? What are you up to down there?”

He kissed the side of your knee. “Having fun.”

You closed your legs. “Y-you don’t have to do that, Jack never did.”

“I’m not Jack.” He opened your legs, then began kissing his way closer to your heat. “Besides, I want to. I’ve been curious about what you taste like.”

You blushed hard. “L-Levi.” You gasped as you felt a long lick on your heat, then Levi’s moan vibrate through you. He massaged the outside of your thigh as he nipped closer to your heat, he looked up at you as he sucked the skin making another little love bite. He moved to your heat, then give it one long lick again. You flinched and moaned, just one lick was enough to send a fire through you. He licked your bundle of nerves, you whimpered at him in response as your legs shook a little. He flattened his tongue against your bud, then ran it up sending a long pulse of bliss.

You hummed and arched your back as he traced patterns on your bud, all the things you liked. You gripped the edge of the counter, knuckles going white. He sucked on your little bud, your legs shook as you moaned and cried at him. He took it into his mouth and used his tongue as much as he could. He hummed and growled at you, the vibrations sent pleasure through your heat and through your body. You just rocked your hips to him slightly, your body taking over.

You tangled your fingers in his soft hair and tugged a little. Levi growled a little in response, he loved how you were reacting so perfectly to him. He pulled from your bud, he licked his lips and hummed at you as he looked at your pink cheeks. He moved his thumb to your bud, he kissed the inside of your thigh a little, then moved down. He licked your heat, teased a little, then pushed his tongue in. You cried out at his skilled tongue moving and playing within you. His thumb kept moving on your bud, your head and body couldn’t keep up with the sensations. You arched your back and closed your eyes tighter, then you felt the pop and the trickle of pleasure run through you. You moaned and mewled as your legs shook.

Levi licked up your heat, then he licked his lips and moved up to kiss you. He smiled at you and hummed. “Best woman I’ve ever tasted.”

You covered your face with your hands. “God Levi, you’re embarrassing me.”

He kissed your hands all over. “I love you. Let me see your pretty face.” You peaked at him. “A bit more.” You moved your hands. “Perfect.”

You smiled at him and cupped the side of his face. “I love you too.”

He turned his head and kissed your hand. “I hate to break the romance, but do you have protection?”

You nodded. “Draw next to the bed.” He kissed your cheek, then ran off making you giggle. “Slow down Levi.”

He hurried back, as he got closer you could see clearly in his trousers why he was rushing about, Levi was very turned on. He kissed you and hummed, then held up the protection. “Could you?”

You smiled. “I’d be honoured.” You put it on the counter next to you, then undid his trousers. You bit your lip and hummed as you reached down, then ran your hand along his length. You gasped at the feel of him, he felt so good in your hand. You pulled him free, he hummed and moaned at your touch and now being free. You ran your hand up and down him. “My turn.”

He stopped you from jumping off the side. “No. I don’t want you to do that for me. Just sit back, enjoy this moment.” He kissed you loads. “I know this isn’t the most romantic of places for our first time, but I will show you nothing but love.” He kissed you again and took the protection from you, then placed it on himself. “If you want me to stop, just say. I love you. I want you to feel love.”

You smiled at him, then moved on the counter a little to a comfortable position. “Please birthday boy, show you me how much you love me.”

Levi lightly kissed you, he pushed himself in slowly causing you to open your mouth as you moaned. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He moved slowly at first, your body buzzed at the sensation. You wrapped your arms around his neck and smiled as he hummed at you, he smiled back into the kiss. “I love you so much, very inch of me loves you.”

He lifted your thighs up more, you leaned back a little so your head touched the cabinets. He began moving slowly again, his eyes watching you closely. He thrusted a little deeper, he watched your face contort into pleasure. He had to hold back a smirk, he knew exactly what he was doing. Levi had learnt about every inch of a woman’s body, where to bite, nip, suck, lick and where to thrust to bring their world crashing down. Right now, Levi was learning everything he could about you. He wanted you to feel and see heaven like never before. Levi wanted to be better than Jack, he wanted you to feel thought about, cared for and loved.

Levi wanted to find out everything he could about you, he wanted to know what made you tick and what made you cry out in pleasure. He was close to hitting the right spot, but not enough. He enjoyed your mewls, whines and moans. You shuffled in his arms, you tried to get him to aim correctly. The man was so close, so close to pressing the button inside you. Then you realised what he was doing, he was moving slowly on purpose. You understood that Levi was trying to get to know your body, it made you flush red. You were so happy that Levi was so loving and dedicated to you, it was like nothing you’d ever felt before.

You were so overwhelmed by his love for you, his need and want to make you feel loved, that a hungry in you took over. You wanted more. You wanted a taste of what those women got in those nights of passion with him you heard through your wall. You dug your heels into his lower back, you licked a line up his neck and nipped the skin. You pressed your lips against his ear, you moaned as sexily as you could to him. “Levi…” You felt him thrust a little harder, now you were getting to him. You dragged your nails across his back, your other hand gripped his hair. You moaned again. “You feel so good.”

You almost screamed in pleasure as he lifted you up a little, then he thrust hard hitting what you were dying for him to hit. You threw your head back, you bumped it against the door of the cabinet and closed your eyes as he thrust again. You felt a pop, then you felt the pure body shaking pleasure those women had felt him give them. Your body burned with euphoria; your hearing went slightly as your mind went blank a moment. He lifted you up counter, then carried you to the sofa and slammed you down onto your back. He panted a moment, then smiled down at you and enjoyed how pretty you were under him. Levi slowly rocked his hips into you, as he watched the last bits of your high trickle away.

Levi leaned forward, his mouth played and pulled at the top of your breasts. You moaned back at him, words failing you as he thrusted slow, deep and hard into you. You opened your eyes and pulled his head away from you, you kissed him hard and nipped his lip. The two of you shared a deep passionate kiss. You tangled your fingers in his soft hair, then massaged his scalp. He moved so passionately, his body grinding into yours so you could feel all of him. He felt divine within you, part of you never wanted to be apart from him and always be joined with him like this.

He called your name to you, he hummed. “You’re so beautiful, perfect, cute, sweet.” He ran his hands up your arms, then entwined his fingers with yours next to your head. “And all mine.” You opened your mouth, moans unable to escape you as he thrust fast and hard. You gripped onto him for dear life, your vision was becoming white. You arched your back and cried and moaned. You were glad you didn’t have neighbours, otherwise they would have complained about you. If there was another you living next door, then you would have come banging on the door right now and told you both to shut the hell up. However, if someone did come knocking right now to say that, you would have told them where to go because you were in heaven.

You gasped and hummed. “Levi. I mmm love you.”

He kissed you roughly. “I love you too.” He kissed and nipped at your neck, he created loads of lovely little love bites on your neck. You felt your heart swell in delight, your body shiver at the love and attention this man was giving you. You knew your end was close, you could feel that Levi was close too. You knew Levi wished that your first time together wasn’t this, but to you it was so perfect and wonderful compared to your other times and especially with Jack. You knew next time, Levi would take all your things off and dote on you, he’d also commit every inch of you to memory. You were just happy that you were finally with Levi intimately, that you didn’t have any panic attacks, that you didn’t cry or get scared. You were in love; you were happy and you felt amazing.

Pleasure shot through you; a burning build was heating up quickly. You squeezed your toes tightly, you tried to focus yourself not wanting to lose control. You clenched around him, he groaned and growled moans and your name back at you. He nipped and bit your neck, his movements becoming sloppy. He moved his arms to hook under your legs, he slid his hands up to your hips. His animalistic side was taking over and you loved it. Levi was chasing yours and his end, he wanted you to feel so loved. He wanted you to feel better than you’d ever felt with Jack.

You clenched tightly at the new perfect angle; you bit your lip your need almost at the cusp. You clenched around Levi; he slammed his hips hard into you in response. You felt the pop in your body, pleasure fired through every inch of you. You wrapped your arms around Levi and moaned, all you could do was moan. Your body throbbed with pleasure, you clenched around Levi sending him over the edge. He thrust one more time into you, his mouth against your neck as he moaned your name. He moved slowly, just so you and him could enjoy the last bits of your pleasure.

He panted, then pulled from you and lay on top of your weak form. You played with the back of his hair, then hummed a laugh. “Happy Birthday then I guess.”

He laughed. “Yeah, happy birthday to me.” He leaned up on his forearms. “Sorry about dinner, you were cooking it and well this wonderful thing happened.”

You giggled. “It did, but don’t worry about dinner, I stopped it from cooking. It was ready anyway it just needs reheating.”

He jumped off you. “I’ll be back, stay there.”

You smiled. “Sure.” You closed your eyes, then relaxed into the sofa a little. You felt your underwear being slipped on, then delicate loving touches of aftercare. You opened your eyes as Levi crawled over you, then kissed your neck and face. You hummed. “Hey.”

“Hello.”

You tilted your head and pulled at his top, he was wearing the jumper you got him and looked so handsome to you. He’d tied his hair back too, so now you could see his handsome face. “This looks great on you.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” He sat up and pulled the collar up and hummed. “It smells like you too, why’s that?”

You sat up and snuggled up to Levi. “I hid it in my draws with my things, that’s why.”

He hummed. “Perfect.”

You kissed his ear. “My underwear draw.”

He growled at you. “Brat, careful what you say. After having you once so perfectly, I now have a very strong hunger for you.”

You giggled. “So, it wasn’t disappointing?”

He cuddled you close and kissed you. “Disappointing? Fuck no. That was so wonderful, amazing and perfect. Were you really worried that I wouldn’t be satisfied or experience any pleasure?”

You nodded and blushed a little. “Of course, I mean it was our first time and well you’re Levi fucking Ackerman and I’m just me.” You held your hands up. “I know before you say, you don’t see it that way, but in my mind you’re this amazing guy and hell Levi those women you used to have over were stunning.”

He cuddled you tightly. “Tch, oi brat…” He sighed. “No, I’m supposed to be gentle.” He cleared his throat and said your name. “Beautiful, those girls cannot compare to you at all. You are so perfect in very way. I love you so much. Besides, couldn’t you tell by my moans that I was enjoying myself a lot.”

You blushed and tapped your forehead on his shoulder. “You were moaning a lot.”

“I was, but so were you.”

You whined. “Leviii.”

“They were very sexy and cute.”

You jumped off him and ran to the kitchen. “Dinner, I’m sorting dinner out.” You heated everything back up, then plated all the food and put it on the table as Levi watched you and hummed. “Dinner is served. There’s lots of food, I think I made too much…ah but there is a surprise at the end!”

He walked over, then sat at the mini feast you’d made him. “This is amazing.”

You smiled and handed him a bottle of champagne. “Could you open this please?” He nodded and popped it open, then handed it back. You poured him a glass, then kissed his forehead. “Happy Birthday Levi.”

“Thank you.” He watched you pour your own drink, then sit down. “You know, it is Christmas as well.”

You smiled at him. “Yeah, but your birthday is more important. Now eat.”

He happily ate his food, he even had more. You never knew where Levi put it, he seemed to just eat a lot and never gain any weight. You were a little jealous of his ability to do that. You cleaned up, gave him a kiss on the cheek, then sorted the kitchen out. You got out the strawberry and cream cake you made, then put candles in and lit them for him. You turned around and walked closer to him and began singing to him. Levi blushed as you sang, he thought you looked so cute and pretty.

You placed the cake in front of him. “Make a wish Levi.” He hummed, the blew the candles out. You smiled and gave him a kiss. “You wish for anything good?”

He hugged you. “I’m scared that if I tell you, it won’t come true.”

You kissed his temple. “Any wish will come true if you really want it and work towards it.”

He blushed. “But my wish is to do with you and well…it’s so silly.”

“Tell me.”

He sighed. “I wished for us to be together for, forever.”

You hugged him and kissed his face all over. “Yes, I’d love for that to happen. I want to be with you for forever too.”

He cuddled you close, then pressed his face into your boobs. “Good.”

You hugged him. “You want some cake? I made it myself.” He nodded. “Alright, well you’ll have to let me go so I can cut the cake.”

He shook your head. “Too happy like this.”

“Don’t you want cake?”

“I really want cake though.” He groaned. “This is a dilemma.”

“Well, you can have cake now and then after you can hug me as much as you want.”

He pulled away from you. “Cake.”

You giggled. “Alright.”

You rolled over onto your side in bed then reached out to the other, but there was no Levi. You groaned and leaned up a bit and sighed. You looked around for Levi, then heard him moving about in your living room. You rubbed your eyes, then flopped back down onto the bed. “Leviiii?”

He opened your bedroom door. “Yeah?”

“What are you doing?”

“Stuff.”

You leaned your cheek on your hand. “What kind of stuff.”

“Ummm…secret stuff.”

You smiled at him and lay back down. “Well, it’s really early in the morning. How are you not tired from last night? We were up for so long exploring each other.”

Levi growled at the memories of seeing your naked body for the first time, then how he found out how flexible you were. Levi believed that he had the best birthday ever yesterday and last night. “Well, I’m used to surviving on four hours sleep.”

You smiled at him, then rolled onto your tummy and hugged his pillow. “Well I’m not, so I wanted to cuddle.” You stretched and moaned. “Might have to get some clothes on if it’s time to wake up, because I am butt naked right now.”

Levi ran over, then dove under the bed and cuddled up to you. “You are really naked, aren’t you?”

You laughed. “I wonder who did that to me.”

He kissed one of your shoulder blades, then moved to the other. “I proudly take full responsibility.” He traced his name over and over again on your back. “How are you so soft and pretty.”

You frowned. “Don’t know. Hey are you tracing your name on my back?”

“Yes. So, you know you’re with me.”

You looked at him and smiled. “You know, you can say you are mine.”

He bit his lip in thought. “I don’t want to sound like Jack.”

You leaned up on your forearms. “Say it.”

He hummed. “I mean…you king of are…umm.”

You pushed him to lie on his back, then you shuffled onto him. “Fine then, I’ll say it.” He gasped as he felt your boobs press against him, then he looked up at your tussled hair, the love bites on your neck, he felt so happy and lucky to have you. “Levi Ackerman.”

“Yes?”

You leaned down and kissed him. “You are mine.”

He growled at you. “That sounds so good.”

“Told you.” You sighed and lay next to him. “So, are you getting into bed and cuddling, or do I have to get up?”

He kissed your cheek. “I’d love to cuddle, but I have a surprise for you.”

You frowned. “But there’s nothing important about today.”

“There is.” He smacked your bum making you squeal. “Now hurry up beautiful.” He got off the bed, then turned and kissed your head. “By the way.” He purred at you making you shiver. “You are mine and only mine.”

You gulped as you watched him leave, a needy heat burning within you. “Th-that was dirty.”

“I know!” You pouted after he left, then you got up and did your morning routine. You wandered into the living room and saw lots of presents, you stopped and stared at Levi. “Merry Christmas!”

You giggled. “Levi…”

He pointed to your kitchen. “I hope you don’t mind, but I used your kitchen to make a small Christmas dinner.”

You smiled and hugged him. “You are so cute. No, I don’t mind at all, that’s really sweet of you. Thank you.” You looked around. “I umm, don’t have another gift for you.”

“You being happy is enough for me.”

You smiled. “Romantic.” You sat on the sofa. “So, where do you want me to start?”

He picked up a big one. “This.”

“Thank you.” You opened gift after gift, he had bought you so many things. You had dresses, shirts, shoes, comfy clothes, cuddly bear with a cravat and a jewellery set that was to die for. You hugged Levi tightly. “Thank you so much, these gifts are so perfect. You really thought about me, didn’t you?”

He blushed and nodded. “I asked Hange and Dean for help with some things, but I’m glad you like them all.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, then kissed his cheek loads. “I love them and I love you.” You picked your things up, then put them away accept the bear. You cuddled it and hummed. “My little Levi.”

He pouted at you. “That doll being a mini me was not my intention.”

You stuck your tongue out at him, then cuddled your bear. “Don’t listen to him little Levi, I love you loads.”

Levi grumbled and pulled at his shirt. “But I want to be cuddled and kissed and loved loads.”

You put your bear on the coffee table, then cuddled up to Levi. “You know I love you more than my cute bear.” You squeezed his thigh near his length making his gasp. “This Levi right in front of my is my favourite Levi.”

He gulped and glanced down to himself. “And little Levi?”

You smiled and kissed just next to his ear. “He isn’t very little.”

He jumped as your hand lightly touched his manhood and at how you bit his earlobe too. Levi placed his hand on yours. “A-Ah, I should check dinner.”

You pulled away and giggled. “Sorry Levi, was I turning you on too much?”

He nodded. “Y-yes, but umm I mean, I’d love to have you on the sofa again, but dinner. I don’t want to mess this dinner up it has to be perfect for my perfect girlfriend.”

You picked up little Levi and hugged him as you cuddled up on the sofa. “Alright, I’ll sit here and put on Christmas movies then.”

He got up. “Which means Die hard.”

“And home alone, don’t judge.”

He hummed. “I’m not, I love both of those movies.”

You flopped down onto the sofa. “Good.” You stretched and hummed. “So, boxing day is our Christmas.”

“Yeah sure.” He made a cup of tea for you and hum. “So, for new year I want us to go see my mum, is that okay?”

You sat up and leaned on the arm of the sofa. “You really want to introduce me?”

He nodded and walked over with the drinks. “I wish she was alive so you could meet her, but I guess where she rests is good enough.” He sat down and put the cups on the table, then stared at the floor. “It…it never gets easier.” You could see he was tearing up. “Every day without her is hard, the worst days are when things get bad at work, or when I doubt myself with a job, or when I’m lonely and my birthday.” He smiled and looked at you. “But this year is the first year where I’ve not cried or gotten sad on my birthday. So, thank you for being here and loving me as much as you do. I don’t know how long we’ll be together. I know there’s a chance you’ll leave me because most people do, but I want you to know I will love and adore every moment I spend with you.”

You put your legs over his one leg, then wrapped your arms around his neck. “I’m not going anywhere Levi. I won’t leave you.”

He sighed and rubbed your back, his other hand on your knee. “You don’t know that. I can be a terrible person and say horrible things because I don’t do human interactions well. I’ll fuck it up, I know I will.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “You forget a few things Levi. I love you with all my heart and I am a stubborn shit, I mean, I stayed with Jack for longer than I should have and only left because you gave me a kick up the arse.” You turned his head so he’d look at you. “I’m not letting you go. I promise. You’d have to do something really, really fucked up to make me leave you.”

He smiled at you. “I don’t think I could do that. I may be an asshole, but I don’t think I’m heartless enough to do something fucked up to you.”

“See, we’ll be just fine honey.”

He smiled and hummed. “That sounds so nice.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “I love you.”

He nuzzled against you. “Love you too.” He gasped and moved you off him. “Dinner. Oh, drink your tea.”

You smiled and picked your cup up. “Perfect as always.” You sighed as you began relaxing. “So, is it a full Christmas dinner you’re making?”

“Yes, but a small one.”

You inhaled and hummed. “Smells amazing. You making the turkey nice and…” You grinned at him as he glared at you knowing very well what you were up to. “Moist.”

He shook his head. “What is it with you and saying that word that way?”

You giggled. “Because Levi, I know some people don’t like it, so I make a big deal of it.”

He sighed. “Well, the turkey will be nice and.”

“Moist.”

He clicked his tongue. “Tch, yes. Did I ever tell you that you’re weird?”

You grinned. “Probably, but you’re not the only one to tell me.” You hummed. “But we both know one of the main reasons why you love me, is because I’m weird.”

He put the dinner on the table. “Yes, because I love all of you, now come here and have your dinner.”

You ran over and sat down. “Woooow.” The dinner was so perfect, like he’d taken time to cut everything and place them on the plate. “This looks so good. You sure you’re not a chef?”

He sat down and poured you and him a drink. “Well, if being an actor doesn’t work out well, then I will become one. I do enjoy it.”

“I do like it when you cook.”

He smiled. “I like to cook for you.”

“Well, as a chef you have to cook for more than me.”

He hummed. “That’s the bad part.”

You giggled and began eating. “Fuck me.”

“Later.”

You laughed. “Leviii.” Levi said your name back to you. You pouted. “What I was going to say was, this food is amazing.”

“I’m glad.” You hummed and kept eating the perfect food, you just wanted to eat so much until you were bursting. “Don’t eat too much, we have your cake to have as dessert.”

You gulped. “But your food is so fucking food.”

“Language.”

“English.”

“Tch, listen here you little shit.”

You grinned at him. “You can’t talk ass face you have a right potty mouth on you.”

“Ass face, really? How old are you?”

“Younger than you, you old fart.”

“You are going the right way for a smacked bottom brat.” He shook his head. “Is this what happens when you’re denied food?”

You blew a raspberry at him. “Is your face what happens when it’s denied sunlight?”

He shook his head. “What are you on about?”

“You are pale, like a vampire. Plus, you bite like one.”

He growled at you. “Not my fault you’re so biteable.”

You poked your cheeks. “That’s because I’m as sweet as pie unlike you.”

He put his cutlery down, he’d finished anyway. “Oi, don’t make me come over there.”

You stood up, turned around and slapped your bum. “Do it.”

He launched out of his chair making it slam on the floor. You squealed in excitement, then ran away from him. He chased you around your living room, then you jumped over the wall on the balcony as it snowed outside. You got into Levi’s apartment, then kept running as he chased you. “Get back here brat.” You squealed more, then got into his bedroom. He dove at you and tackled you onto his strawberry sheeted bed. “Got you.”

You giggled and bit your lip. “Now what?”

“Now, I need to punish you for being a rude little shit.” He eyed your body. “What to do, what to do…” He hummed. “I know.”

You screamed with laughter as he tickled you. You wiggled under him, but he was just too good at keeping you pinned under him. He couldn’t help but smile as you giggled and laughed for him, to him, you looked so cute. The way you tried to fight him, how you rolled, how you squeaked sometimes was just too adorable for words. You rolled under him onto your tummy, you just needed a time out. “Leviii, stoooop.”

“No.”

You cried out, then bucked against him bumping your bum against his manhood. “Stooop.”

He wrapped his arms around you, one hand on your breast as the other rested on your pelvis. You hummed and moaned a little at the feeling. He kissed the back of your neck loads, then your shoulders. “I think I punished you enough.”

You smiled and let out a happy sigh. “Yes, I am sorry Levi you win. So, what are you planning on doing now?”

He nipped your shoulder. “I was thinking, we christen my bed seeing as we have christened every room in your apartment and almost every surface.” You giggled at him. “So, what are you thinking?”

You lifted your bum up, then moved your bum against his building need. “I think it’s a great idea.” He kissed your neck and purred at your actions. “I love you Levi.”

He kissed your cheek. “Love you too.” He slipped his hand under the band of your trousers and underwear, you gasped and hummed as he started his light and loving touches. Levi cared for you so much and you knew that yet again, you were going to feel nothing but heaven.


	7. Chapter 7

You gazed in awe at Levi acting as Leo, he was just amazing and your favourite cop of all time. Levi was snarky, sexy, smooth and just a roughed-up sex bomb. It was nice seeing Levi’s hair slicked back in a puffy manner so you could see his handsome face. You’d finally found your Maya. She was a new actor and she was just pure wonderful and brought your character to life. It was so wonderful to see something you poured your heart and soul into for so long was being brought to life. It was the most magical thing you’d ever seen in your life, apart from seeing Levi butt naked in your bed with a happy smile on his face because of you.

They called the scene Levi instantly ruffled the girl’s hair and praised her. You saw her blush at the action, you could tell she had a crush, you weren’t surprised really. You went to go to Levi to give him a hug, but your brother stopped you. “I know you want to cuddle him loads, but you two aren’t out in public.”

You nibbled your lip. “I know, I know Dean I just…I love him.”

He sighed. “Work first sis, then Levi.” He grinned and put his arm around you. “Me and you need a fun outing together. Oh! How about you stay over a few days?”

You pouted a little. “I could I guess.”

He frowned. “What is this? You don’t want to spend time with your big brother anymore?”

You looked at him. “What’s wrong with you?”

He pouted a little and looked away. “I just, I dunno, I want to spend time with you is all.”

“Well then just say that, don’t act like an ass.”

He sighed. “Yeah, sorry I kind of snapped, didn’t I? I just…I want to spend more time with you, okay?”

You smiled and thumped his shoulder. “Sure Dean.”

He smiled. “Wonderful.” He texted on his phone, then smiled up at you. “Wait here, we’ll go get some lunch.”

You looked to Levi. “What about Levi?”

“Just me and you. That alright?”

You nodded. “Alright, but someone should tell Levi.”

“I’ll tell him, you can’t be around him too much, remember?”

You sighed. “Yeah, just hurry up I’m hungry.”

“I will.” You watched him hurry about, then run over to Levi and talk to him. Levi seemed to frown a little, as if he was upset at something your brother said. Levi looked to you, then went to move but your brother stopped him and seemed to say something more. Levi seemed sad now, then nodded and let your brother come back over. “Let’s go.”

You walked with him. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah fine.”

You hugged yourself. “But Levi seemed upset.”

“It’s nothing, he’s just tired I think from work.” He led you out the studio, then walked to his car.

You stopped. “We’re driving?”

“Yeah, I know a good place on the edge of the city you’ll love.” He got in and waited for you to get in before speaking again. “Don’t worry about the studio and movie, we’re not needed. Levi knows what he’s doing and you don’t really need to be there every day.”

You watched the city go by. “I know, I just like watching my work come to life.”

Dean squeezed the wheel in his hands, like something was bothering him. He shuffled in his seat and cleared his throat. “So, has Jack been any trouble?”

You sighed. “I haven’t seen him since he visited the studio, which is a good thing.” You looked over at Dean. “Hey, is everything alright?”

He looked over at you. “Fine, why?”

You shrugged. “Dunno, you just seem odd, more than normal.”

“I’m good.” He pulled up. “Let’s eat.”

You hummed a laugh. “Sure.” You sat with your brother and chatted for ages and drank, you wanted to get away and go home because for you socialising was draining. However, your brother just kept having fun and it was getting late.

Dean paid for everything, then grinned at you. “So, you wanna stay over?”

You rubbed your eyes. “Uhhh, what time is it?”

“Two in the morning.”

You groaned. “Fuck it’s late, umm I guess so I need to let Levi know though.” You patted yourself. “Where’s my phone?”

Dean picked it up from the table. “Here, I’ll text him. Leave it to your big brother.”

You yawned. “Sure.”

You got up and grabbed your things. “Just make sure there’s kisses on the end of the text. I kind of feel bad though, because Levi doesn’t sleep well without me.”

“He’ll be fine. Let’s go!” He pushed you out the door, then into his car. He drove you to his place, then went to the fridge. “Booze? Think we should start drinking.”

You sighed. “Oh, I guess so.” You sat down with your brother in the living room like old times before you moved out. “Just the one.”

He laughed. “One, right…”

Your brother was right, one wasn’t all you had. You and your brother drank all night and morning laughing and gaming, then you both fell asleep on the floor. When you woke up in the evening, you were so out of whack that you just downed a pint of water, ate a load of junk food, then fell asleep on your brother’s sofa. When you woke up next, it was daylight, which meant you’d slept a whole day. You sat up, went for a shower and then made some food for you and Dean.

You walked over to him on the floor, then kicked him. “Oi dumbass?”

He groaned. “Go away.”

“Food.”

He leaned up and looked at you. “I do like food.”

You smiled. “I know, I did bacon and everything you ass. Now get up, get cleaned and join me for food.”

“Yeah sure.”

You sat at the table, then almost hoovered up your food you were that hungry. “So, are you happy now you’ve had your fill of me.”

He walked back out rubbing his wet hair with a towel. “I was thinking we’d go for a day trip somewhere, plus mum and dad want to see you.”

You hummed as you sipped your tea. “Alright, hey have you seen my phone?”

He nodded. “I kept it, remember? If you’re wondering I have texted Levi to let him know you are hanging out with me. He’s really good about it.”

You smiled. “Oh good, I was worried about him.”

He sat down and smiled at the food. “Missed this.”

You watched your brother for a while, he seemed to be avoiding any and all conversations about you and Levi. It was odd, but maybe he wanted the focus to be on you two being how you’ve always been, normal. You cleaned up after you and Dean, then sat with him. “So, where are we going?”

He smiled. “Well, we’re going to a theme park.”

You nodded. “Alright.”

You sat with your brother at your parent’s house, you hadn’t seen Levi in a few days and Dean wouldn’t give you your phone back and kept saying he was messaging Levi about everything. You loved your family, you really did, but Levi was also your family. You missed him you really did. No amount of fun times with your parents, or hearing about what other family members were up to or even the neighbours in the street. Your dad was getting a little bored, so he would chat to neighbours and find out what was the word on the street. It was a funny thing he did, especially when he stood peaking out the window at them. Your mum was going full movie mode as well as being madly in love with twitter and phone games. So, whenever you were around, they told you everything and showed you everything.

Your mum showed you a video of a dog on twitter, you smiled at her. “It’s great mum.” You fussed one of her dogs as it cuddled up to you on the sofa, you loved their two little dogs, both their own personality. One was a little tubby and totally chilled who loved their belly rubbed, the other was a little anxious, but loved cuddles and kisses. “You know, I’m sorry I didn’t spend Christmas with you.”

She smiled. “That’s alright, you spent it with your boyfriend, right? What’s his name?”

“Levi Ackerman, you know the actor?”

She gasped. “Oh I love him! Big fan.”

“He’s really lovely mum. His birthday is Christmas day and well, his mum died when he was young and he was left alone for a large part of his life. So, I wanted him to have at least one wonderful birthday.”

She hugged you and kissed the top of your head. “You are such a good kind girl. Heart of gold.” She kissed your cheek loads. “So proud of you. So, where is he? I want to meet him.”

“I would ask him to come over, but Dean has my phone.”

She frowned. “That boy.” She stood up and sighed. “Hold on a moment, let me have a word with your brother. Dean!?”

You giggled because you knew that tone well of your mother’s, she was going to tell Dean off. She came back with a phone in hand, and your brother in the other as she held his ear. You smiled. “What’s going on?”

“You tell your sister what you’ve done.”

You frowned. “What did he do?”

“Dean!”

He pouted. “I may have lied to Levi about this all.”

You stood up. “What?”

He sighed. “I told him at the studio you were mad and upset he was all over his co-star, so you needed space and a break. He said he needed to talk to you, maybe straighten things out. I told him I knew you better than him, that you’d need space for a while to cool off. I’ve been texting him as you on your phone saying you didn’t want to see him for a while.” He pouted. “I’m so sorry, I just wanted to spend more time with you sis.”

You slapped him with the back of your hand loads. “Fucking asshole! You should have just said you wanted to spend time with me instead of lying.” You saw him well up, then you sighed. “I love you Dean, I really do. I know you did this because you worry about me and you want to be close, you think that me being with Levi means less time with you.”

He hugged himself. “Because you and Levi are perfect for each other and you two have a future, I can see you two marrying and having kids. This is it sis, the two of you are going to be together for good. I just want to hold onto you a little longer as my little sister.”

You smiled. “I’ll always be your little sister Dean, but I’m not the person you’re hurting in this. You’re hurting your best friend Levi.”

He sighed. “I know, he’s gonna kill me.”

You nodded. “He is.” You took your phone from your mum, then called Levi. Levi answered very quickly saying your name. “Hey Levi, could you come meet me? My stupid ass brother has some explaining to do.”

“Umm sure, I’d love to come see you. What has he done?”

“Everything he told you about me being mad? Well it was a lie in order to get you and me apart so he could spend more time with me.”

“Tch, idiot. I really thought you were mad. I was so upset.”

You placed your hand on your heart. “Oh Levi, I wasn’t mad at all. You’re in a romance movie, you have to be romantic with you co-star. I don’t mind it, you’re an actor it’s normal for you to kiss people for movies and tv. I love you and I know you love me. So, do you want to come over?”

“Yes!” You giggled at how eager he was. He cleared his throat. “Umm yes, where are you?”

You gave him your parents address. “I’m at my parents.”

“Ah…”

“Oh don’t worry, my mum is wonderful and my dad just looks mean. You don’t have to come.”

“No, no, I want to meet them and I badly want to see you. It’s just, I’m nervous.” He let out a long sigh. “Alright, I’m on my way I’ll see you in a bit. Love you.”

You smiled. “Love you too.” You ended the call, then looked up at Dean. “You have a lot of I’m sorry to say to him. You better make them good, or I’m going to slap you one.”

Dean nodded. “I promise.”

Your mum slapped at the back of the head. “I am so mad at you Dean.”

“Sorry mum.”

“I raised you better than that.” She sighed. “Is he coming?”

You nodded. “Yeah, umm could you have a word with dad?”

“On it. Is he a tea drinker?”

You smiled. “He loves tea and food.”

“Good, I’ll feed him. You welcome him in and get him feeling comfy.” She clapped her hands. “Oh I’m so excited to meet him.”

You smiled and went to the window and looked out, you were just so excited to see Levi again and for him to meet your family. Mainly you wanted to hold Levi, because you were sure of not being around you for almost a week probably killed him. You squealed a little when you saw him pull up, then sit in his car a while. “Levi’s here!” You ran out the house, then hurried over to Levi’s car in the snow. You jumped into his car making him jump. “I missed you.”

He placed his hand on his chest. “You scared me.” He let out a long sigh. “I missed you too.”

You leaned over and hugged him tightly, then you pulled away to kiss him, but you noticed his eyes were a bit red. Your fingers lightly traced under them. “Levi, have you been crying?”

He nodded. “I did cry without you, I thought I’d screwed up.”

“My brother is so dead.”

He hugged your tightly. “No, don’t hurt him. He just wanted you and well, I kind of stole you away.”

You sighed. “He’s still an ass to hurt you.” You pulled away and kissed him. “Come on, we have to meet my parents. Mum is a fan, but dad is a little on the cold grumpy side, but really, he’s nice. He just likes to play the scary dad to protect me.” You kissed his cheek loads. “Just, be yourself okay?”

He nodded. “Okay.”

You got out the car, then waited for him. You saw him go into the boot, then pull out a bunch of flowers and some dark high-quality fancy chocolates. You smiled at him in his nice long black wool coat, his smart shoes on too. He’d really dressed up nice for a simple meeting with your parents and it was fucking cute. You pulled at his scarf, then patted his chest. “So handsome, I’m so lucky to have you as mine.”

He blushed. “I’m the lucky one.”

You hugged his arm and walked with him to your parent’s place. “How about we’re both lucky?”

“Sounds good to me.”

You giggled as you stopped in front of the door. “You know, I’ve known you for a long time Levi and I’ve never seen you this shaky before. You’ll be fine. Oh, do you like dogs?”

He nodded. “I love them, just never owned one because I travel a lot.”

You smiled. “Well good, because my parents have two little ones and I love them so much the little muffins.”

He kissed the top of your head. “I love you little muffin.”

You giggled and opened the door. “I know.” You smiled as the two dogs came running to you, the girl Betty went around in circles slowly with her tail going and the boy Baxter jumped on his back legs doing a little dance. “Hey kids, I’ve brought a friend over. So, be good.” You bent over and fussed them, then stood up and smiled. “I’ll take your coat. Oh, shoes off too.”

He nodded. “Got it.” He slipped his shoes off, then juggled the gifts as you took his coat off then his scarf and leather gloves. You stopped and admired him in his nice long sleeve black shirt, his smart trousers too. “What?”

You smiled and shook your head. “You just look really good. Oh, the dogs will want belly rubs and fusses from you as soon as you sit on the sofa.”

He shook his head. “That’s fine, really.” He stopped walking into the living room, then gulped. “You must be her mother.” He held out the flowers to her. “I got these for you Mam.”

She took the flowers and gasped. “Oh my, these are beautiful! Thank you, Levi.”

He blushed. “It’s umm nothing really Mam.”

She giggled. “So polite too! I’ll put these in water. You sit down sweet thing and I’ll get Dean to bring you tea.”

You walked with your mum. “Actually, I’ll help you mum. Levi and Dean need to talk.” You smiled at Levi as he sat and the dogs snuggled up to him, he smiled and fussed both of them happily. “Levi, I’ll send Dean in to talk.”

He looked up and hummed, then he realised what you’d said. “Oh, yeah sure. Thank you.”

You went into the kitchen with your mum. She giggled. “He’s so handsome!”

You got a vase down for her. “He is and he’s nice, but he’s super nervous so be nice.”

“I will, don’t worry.”

You looked around. “Where’s dad?”

“He’s in the other room going through his seeds, you know how much he looks forward to spring and planting new things.”

You nodded. “I’ll go chat to him.”

“Alright.”

You walked into the other room it was the utility room with your dad’s garden things in. “Hey dad.”

He lifted his head with his reading glasses on, he took them off and put them in his pocket. “Hey sweetpea, you okay?”

You nodded. “I am.” You took the seeds from him. “Tomatoes, make sure you don’t grow too many or you’ll be overrun again.”

He sighed. “I know.”

You smiled and gave them back. “Levi’s here.” Your dad’s smile dropped, then he hummed back at you. “Dad, don’t do this.”

“Do what?”

“Where you act like this grumpy judgemental man and scare off my boyfriends. Levi is not a bad guy, not one bit.”

He folded his arms. “All men are bad sweetpea, I should know I am one and look what your silly brother did.”

You sighed. “Dad, I really, really love Levi. He’s my world and I want you and mum to like him, Dean does, they’ve been friends for years and years. Just, give him a chance. Please?”

He pouted a little, then grumbled. “Alright.”

You hugged him. “Thanks dad.”

He hugged you back. “You know, you’re lucky to have a dad like me, other people’s dads wouldn’t do this.”

“Sure dad. Just please be nice, please.” You patted his chest. “Come on.” You walked ahead and into the living room. Levi and Dean seemed good, which meant the talk went well, but Dean seemed to be rubbing his head meaning Levi had bopped him on the head. Your mum was sat near Levi, her eyes shining in delight as she chatted away happily with Levi. Levi looked over to you, he stood up and cleared his throat. You smiled. “Levi, this is my dad.”

Levi stepped closer and offered his hand. “Please to meet you sir.”

Your dad looked down at Levi’s hand, then at you. You gave your dad a look, then he sighed and shook Levi’s hand. “You too Levi, I’ve heard a lot about you.” He smiled. “Nice handshake lad.”

Levi pulled his hand back. “My uncle taught me that to make a statement with others, start with a good handshake.”

“Good advice.”

You slipped past, then sat on the sofa and fussed the dogs. Levi looked back at you, you handed him the chocolates. “Thanks.” He turned back to your father. “These are for you sir I hope you like dark chocolate.”

Your dad grinned. “I do actually.” He sat down, then Levi sat next to you. You held his hand for comfort. Your dad looked at your hand in Levi’s, then sat back and had his look that you knew it was going to be twenty questions. “So, an actor huh? Means you must have met all sorts of people, good and bad.”

Levi nodded. “I have, if you are curious sir, I am drug free and I don’t drink often. I have never cheated on a partner, ever. In fact, your wonderful daughter is the only woman I’ve ever had a relationship with and I want her to be the only one ever. I love your daughter a great deal, she’s helped me so much and I want to be there for her, to protect her. So, if you want to ask me a lot of questions, then I’m an open book, but if you ask me to leave her? I’m sorry sir, but I can’t do that.” He looked to you make you smile. “I could never leave her.”

You smiled and kissed him. “Love you.”

“I love you too.”

Your dad chuckled. “I like this lad. Alright, I approve, but I would like to know more about a few things if that’s alright?”

Levi nodded. “Anything?”

“What do you dislike?”

He hummed. “Well, I dislike dirt. I’m a very clean person. I don’t like liars, they annoy me. Umm…I don’t like people who pick on the weak or defenceless, or people who use other people’s kindness for their own gain. I don’t know what else to say really…”

Your father smiled. “What do you love?”

“Your daughter.” He blushed at how quick he said it. “Oh, and tea, cleaning, your daughter’s books, hugs, dogs and umm your daughter’s baking and cooking.”

“You mentioned a lot to do with my daughter, which is good.”

Levi squeezed your hand. “I ah…tch…she’s just so wonderful sir, I’m lucky to have her in my life.”

You mum smiled. “You’re so lovely, isn’t he lovely dear?”

Your dad nodded. “I approve.”

Your parents talked with Levi, they asked him everything they could about his job and what it was like. Levi seemed very happy, your parents too and most of all the two dogs were all over Levi and he was very happy to fuss them as much as possible. Levi was also happy to drink as much tea as possible, especially with the fact your dad had an impressive collection of teas. Your mother kept giving him food, but Levi was too nice to say no to your parents and he was trying really hard to get their approval, because he’d never done anything like this before.

You took everything to the kitchen and began washing up. You smiled at a kiss on your cheek, you looked up at Levi. “Hello.”

He picked up a cup and began drying. “Hey, let me help.”

“Swap, you can wash and I’ll dry seeing as you don’t know where things are.”

He nodded. “Alright.” You dried up with a little smile on your face. Levi blushed a little. “So, umm…do you think it’s going well?”

You looked up at him. “They love you.”

“Even your dad?”

You nodded and smiled. “Even my dad. He may seem a little rough and angry, but he’s really a big softy. He loves kids and dogs, so when he’s around them he turns into a silly mess.” You handed him the tea towel to dry his hands. “Did I ever tell you how much I love you?”

He blushed a little. “Yes, but I like hearing it.”

You giggled and held his hips, then pulled him close and kissed him. “Love you.”

He stiffened as you kissed his jawline, then his neck. “A-Ah, your parents are in the other room.”

“It’s just kissing.” You nuzzled against him. “Nothing more.”

“Aww.” You both looked to your mum. “Aren’t you two cute!”

Levi moved his hands off you. “Sorry.”

She waved her hand. “Oh, don’t mind me Levi, cuddling and kissing is good. I just came to ask what your plans are for the rest of the day.”

Levi looked down at you. “Well, I was going to take this one to meet my mother.” He gasped. “I mean, her grave.”

Your mum smiled. “I think it’s lovely to go meet her, oh, why don’t we make is a nice family thing? I’ll bring some stuff for her, maybe some treats. Is there something she liked a lot?”

“Mochi, she like it a lot and said my cheeks were like little balls of mochi, not so much now.”

You patted Levi’s cheeks. “No Levi, they’re perfect balls of mochi still.”

Your mum pinched his cheek. “Oh I agree.” She giggled. “I’ll get her some flowers as well, I know just the shop to go to. Is it in walking distance?”

Levi was a little overwhelmed by you and your mother’s kindness. “I umm, no we’ll need to drive.”

“Well, we’ll lead the way to the shop, then you lead the way after to your mother. Could I bring the dogs?”

He nodded. “Sure, my mum liked dogs.”

Your mum hummed a little laugh. “Wonderful, let’s head out then. Everyone we’re going out!”

Levi sighed. “Now I know where you get your kindness from.”

You smiled. “I’ve always been told to be kind to others.”

He kissed you. “Yeah, but I think your kindness is on another level.”

You pouted. “I have been told I’m too kind.”

“I agree, people take advantage.” He held your hand and pulled you along. “Come on, let’s go see my mum.” He led you to the living room, then he began wrapping you up warm with your things. You giggled as he really wrapped you up tightly. “I have to make sure you don’t get sick.”

You pulled your scarf down a bit. “I have to breathe though.”

Your mum smiled. “He’s got it perfect, just make sure you pull her hat over her ears Levi.”

Levi did as your mum asked. “Good thinking.”

You smiled. “What about you?”

“I’m okay.”

You pouted. “No.” You put his coat on, then put his scarf on. You picked up his leather gloves, then rubbed them against your cheek. “Mmm.”

He took them from you and put them on, then leaned closer and whispered to you. “We’ll talk about and explore this leather glove kink you seem to have later.”

You blushed hard, then hid a little in your scarf. “Shhh.”

He kissed your forehead. “Ready?”

You nodded. “Y-yeah.” He held your hand and squeezed, you hummed at the feeling of the leather. You noticed Levi had a little devious sparkle in his eyes, you’d basically given him a holy grail of a secret. Your brother went in your parent’s car, so you and Levi were alone in his. Which meant, you were begging the seat you were in to just swallow you whole.

Levi gripped the wheel making the leather and wheel make a noise, he just wanted to see your reaction. He saw you squeeze your legs together and rub a little, then shift in your seat. “You really do like leather gloves, don’t you?”

You hugged yourself. “Can we not talk about this?”

“Why?”

You pouted. “Because it’s embarrassing.”

“It’s not.”

You sighed. “Well, I think it is. I mean, don’t you think it’s weird though? That I like someone wearing leather gloves and running them over my skin.”

He hummed. “I can imagine that’s be nice, almost like a power play.”

“It just feels nice, like how people like soft blankets you know?”

He nodded. “I get it, it’s just you find it sexy.”

“I feel dirty for liking it.”

He reached over and squeezed your thigh. “It’s not dirty, not at all. In fact, I love the idea of it.”

You looked over at him and smiled. “We don’t have to, I mean, I didn’t even know I liked them until today.” You hummed. “Is there anything you want to try?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know, I like everything we do together. I don’t think I have a kink. I do love biting you, I like sort of body worshipping you.” He blushed a little. “I do like being in control a bit, being the dominator but, I did like it when you took control and touched and kissed me all over, that was good.” He pulled a face. “I’m sorry, I’m not very good at this, I just guess I love it all because it’s you.”

“What about silk ties?”

He hummed. “It’d be fun, but then it’d mean you won’t be able to touch me and I like you touching me.”

You giggled. “You’re so cute.” You gasped. “Oh! You love touching me, don’t you?”

He nodded. “I do.”

You bit your lip and hummed. “Well, how about if I put on some like cream or moisturizer that’s edible and flavoured, like some oils. Which would mean.”

His eyes lit up. “I could kiss and nibble you all over and have a nice taste.”

You smiled. “Exactly.”

“But you taste nice already.”

“Levi.”

He hummed. “Alright, alright. We’ll give that a go.”

You clapped your hands. “Goody!”

He pulled up at the shop, then told your parents you two were going to wait in the car because he had already gotten his mother something. He turned to you after your family was gone. “So, just let me know where to get the stuff and I’ll buy it.”

You blew a raspberry. “No, I’ll get it as a surprise. Oh! How do you feel about cleaning maids?”

He frowned. “What do you mean?”

You giggled and turned in your seat to face him. “Well, I could get a cleaning maids outfit.”

He wasn’t getting it. “I don’t get it.”

You typed on your phone, then found a sexy anime style maid’s outfit, then showed Levi. “Like this, you get it now? It’s combining your two loves, cleaning and me.”

He took your phone and stared at the outfit his eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight. “Can we get this? I’ll buy.”

You giggled. “Well, you can choose which one you like and you buy it if you want. I’d be happy to wear it.”

He handed you your phone back, then got his out and began looking. “There’s so many.”

You nodded. “Yep, there sure is.”

He hummed. “So, people dress up?”

You looked at his phone. “Yeah they do.” You looked up at him and kissed his cheek. “Some people really like it.”

He gasped. “So, could you dress up as Maya?” You stared at him as he blushed. “Well, I’ve always seen myself as Leo and when I met you, I saw you as Maya from your books.” He blushed harder. “I really wanted you to play her character, but you said you’re not an actor.”

You giggled and bit your lip. “You are so cute Levi, I bet you thought I was thinking you’re making me like your co-star.” He nodded. “Well I didn’t and I don’t, because to me Leo and Maya are real people in my heart.” You cupped the side of his face, turned his head so he could see your smile. You kissed him and hummed. “How about we recreate one of my book scenes.” He held his breath. “There are so many fun and naughty ones.” You pulled away and shuffled in your seat when you say your parent’s get into their car. “Just go through my books, find the scene and we’ll take it from there.” You looked to Levi. “You leading the way?”

He gulped, then clicked his tongue. “Tch, you are going to be the death of me, I swear.” He started the car, then drove you and him to the graveyard. “Think I need a cold shower.”

You gasped. “Oh yeah, I can join you because I like showering with you.”

He glanced over at you. “Stop, please. I’m getting a little too heated.”

You laughed. “Sorry, sorry. I won’t turn you on anymore, I’ll be a good girl.”

He sighed. “Leave it for when we’re home.” He gulped. “You are coming home with me, aren’t you?”

You smiled at him. “Of course, I’m going home with you.”

He let out a long sigh and smiled. “Good, good. I couldn’t sleep at all without you. I guess I get what Dean was doing, I do cling to you, I do keep you from others and I do take all your time.”

You played with his hair a little. “Yeah, but I also do all that with you. So, I’m just as bad hun bun cakes.”

He smiled with a little blush. “Hun bun cakes, I love that.”

You giggled. “You are too cute for words.”

He pulled up, then parked. “I’m not cute, you are.” He looked out the car. “We’re here.” He got out the car, you jumped out and watched him get flowers out the boot and a little picture frame.

You peaked at the picture, but he hid it. “Boo, show me what it is.”

“Not yet. Could you hold the flowers?” You took them from him. “Thanks, now I can hold your hand.” He held it and squeezed. “Perfect.” He walked over to your parents and chatted to them, then led the way through the graveyard. You smiled at Dean, he seemed happy with his flowers for Kuchel. Levi stopped by a grave, the dogs sniffed it, then wagged their tails. Levi crouched and rubbed snow off it. “That’s right Betty and Baxter, this is my mum.”

Your mum smiled. “What a lovely spot and grave Levi. What’s her name?”

“Kuchel.”

She placed the flowers down, then the mochi. “Hello Kuchel, it’s lovely to meet you and I hope our families join as one someday.”

Your dad put his hand on the grave. “We are honoured to meet you Kuchel.”

Your brother put down some flowers. “Your son is my closest and best of friends, I’m so glad he’s in my life.”

Your mother stood. “Come on you three, let’s walk the dogs and let the lovely couple chat to Kuchel.”

You smiled and waved to her, then you put the flowers down. “Hello Kuchel.” You introduced yourself. “I’m dating Levi.”

Levi pouted. “I wouldn’t call it dating, I mean we’re living together. She was my annoying neighbour who I loved to tease, then I loved her and I still love her very much. She’s my girlfriend…I wish there was another word for that, because I really want to keep her forever. I just love her so much.”

You smiled and held his hand. “I love him loads too Kuchel, just so much. He’s amazing, beyond amazing and I’m so glad you had him otherwise I’d be unhappy, unloved and sad.”

Levi blushed and kissed you. “Thank you.” He put the frame on the grave allowing you to see what it was, it was you and Levi’s first picture he took on his phone. The two of you happily cuddled up on the sofa, you smiling away and him smiling as he kissed your skin. “I thought you’d like this picture mum, so you have something to look at on lonely nights here.”

You cuddled Levi. “You are so cute. I love you so much.”

He hummed and hugged you back. “Love you too. Shall we get going?” He nipped your neck. “I’m dying to get you under the sheets and me.”

You giggled and got up with him, then walked through the graveyard as you talked. “I’m looking forward to it, it’s been too long before we had a little fun.”

“I want to hear you moan my name all night.” He nipped your earlobe. “I think I’ll keep the gloves on.”

You shivered making Levi smile. “You’re a bad boy and I love it.”

He growled at you, then looked over to your dad as he called your name. “Your mother and I were chatting and we’re wondering if you both want to stay for dinner and the night? We have your old room for the two of you and Dean can have his old room. How about it?”

You looked to Levi as he gulped, he really wanted to get you naked, but he wanted your parents to like him so badly. He nodded and smiled. “We’d love to stay, right brat?”

You hugged him. “Yes.”

Your dad smiled. “Wonderful, are you ready to head back?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah.”

You hugged Levi’s arm as you hung back. “Don’t worry Levi, as soon as we get back to our place tomorrow, I will strip right away for you and you can do so many things with me.”

He purred at you and kissed your temple loads. “I can’t wait.”

“In fact, the whole day I won’t put any clothes on, well maybe a robe or your shirt, but that’s it.”

He picked you up and hugged you making you squeal. “God I love you.”


	8. Chapter 8

You and Levi hurried with your bags hand in hand towards his apartment, though he loved being in yours more, his bed was far bigger for fun activities. Plus, you had a little surprise for Levi. While staying at your parents you ordered some edible body cream and it was in you post. So, you had the box clutched to your chest as the two of you almost ran to his apartment desperate to remove restrictive clothes and confirm your love, especially for Levi. Levi had forgiven Dean and so had you, but in opened a can of worms in Levi’s head about you and him. So, he needed you, badly.

He fumbled with his keys a little in pure excitement, his lips and hands tingling at the anticipation of tasting you as he licked your heat and his hands running all over your soft skin. He flew through the door, you after him. You closed the door, both of you panted and gazed at each other. As soon as Levi saw you bite your lip in your seductive way, he slammed you against the back of his door making you squeak in excitement. His lips found yours, he didn’t need to nip your lip or lick for entrance, you opened your mouth willingly and eagerly. His tongue delved deep into your mouth, he moved it with yours turning your body and mind to mush in pure ecstasy.

You let out a little whine, because your clothes were too restricting, you needed them off, now. You gave Levi the hint by pulling his scarf off. He smiled into the kiss, then he began unbuttoning your coat with great speed in skill, you weren’t surprised really because he had plenty of practice. He yanked your scarf off and growled. “Shall I tie you up into a pretty bow with this scarf?”

You moaned a little at how deep and dark his voice was, it just made you shiver in delight. His eyes were seeing you, really seeing you for who you were, you felt naked under his gaze. You gulped and licked your lips. “Only if you unwrap me.”

He ran his hands along your hips, then applied pressure to them, it was enough to make your heart throb in delight, but be close to pain. This man knew exactly what he was doing and where to touch you. “I’ll unwrap you and take everything.”

You smirked at him as his lips hovered close to yours. “Get me naked first, then you can tie me up.”

He ripped your coat off you, then threw it, his care and love for cleanliness gone, you were his focus. He pressed his whole body against yours and captured your lips again in a heated kiss. Your body hurt slightly from the pressure of him against you, especially your boobs, but there was a large part of you that loved this feeling of being trapped.

He attacked your neck, biting and sucking little marks so people knew you were his. His hands roamed over your sensitive body, only thin frantic of your clothes in some places separating his touch from your desperate body. You wanted to strip him, but being so pinned made it impossible, so you pulled at his coat on his back. You whimpered at him, begging him to hear you, then he made things worse, he began grinding his whole body against yours.

You gasped as you felt and heard a knock on the door next to your head. You hummed. “Fuck, Levi? We need to get that.”

Be growled at you. “Tch, fuck them, the little shit.”

You turned around skilfully allowing him to grab your hip and press himself against your bum. You panted a little, then looked through the peephole as Levi’s continued his kneading of your body and kisses. You wiggled a little then saw who it was. “It’s mmm Dean. We have to answer.”

Levi pulled away a little from you. “You answer, I can’t right now.”

You panted and looked back at him. “Can’t?” He pressed himself against you allowing you to feel he was hard. “Oh, yeah I’ll get it because when you get hard with your big guy, it’s very noticeable.”

He nipped the crook of your neck. “Thank you.”

You giggled, then opened he door a little. “Dean, what’s up?”

He pulled a face. “Hey sis, hey Levi.” Levi was hugging you from behind, his chin in top of your head. “So, I came to say sorry again for what I did, it was really, really shit of me to do it. I feel awful about it all.”

You smiled. “Dean, we've told you we forgive you, you just need to talk to us more.”

He nodded and sighed. “Well, I still want to make it up to you so I’m paying for you two to go in holiday for two weeks.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, really? You don’t have to, we forgive you, you little shit.”

Dean smiled. “I want to, please?”

Levi sighed. “Sure Dean, thank you.”

He seemed relieved, but then he frowned. “Are you two okay?”

You gulped. “What do you mean?”

He shrugged. “Well you seemed a little hot and Levi's voice a deep and husky... what’s going on? You didn’t get sick did you?”

You went to speak, but Levi squeezed you and pressed his need against you more making you squeak and be quiet. “We’re perfect Dean, just the cold weather is all.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, it’s really cold...look after yourselves you two. Anyway, I’ll book the holiday when you both a break in your schedule. Sound good?”

Levi hummed. “Great, we’ll catch you later as we need to unpack and clean up.”

Dean smiled. “Sure, see you later.”

Levi closed the door, then locked it. He turned you around and kissed you, your body was electrified at his touch. He pulled away and pulled his coat off, then he went to pulled his gloves off, then stopped and hummed. “I’ll keep them on for you.”

You smiled at him as he yanked you close and walked closer to the sofa. You sat on the sofa and giggled as he knelt down in front of you, his hands dragging down you as you hummed and spoke. “You really like this power play and glove thing, don’t you?”

He undid your trousers and nodded. “I love learning things about you.” He slipped them off, then threw them. “I’m sure you feel the same about me.”

You played with his hair. “Always, you’re a mystery Levi and I love solving you.”

He ran his hands up your legs making smile. “Just a few pressing here and there and you’ll unlock me easily.”

You pressed your foot against his chest making him fall back a bit, his eyes were wide at you being in power. “I was being romantic, not sexual, but.” You moved your foot down him making him gasp in delight. “I do like this information.” You hummed a laugh. “Someone likes me being a bit in control it seems.”

He gulped, then spoke allowing to hear how strained it was. “Just a little.”

You pulled your foot back, then stood up and pulled your top off. Levi stared up at you in awe. “Be a good boy and stay, I have a treat for you.” You grabbed the box on the floor you’d dropped before Levi pinned you to the door. You walked over, then petted Levi’s head as you went past. You sat and opened the box. “Good Levi.” You handed him the open box. “Here’s the treat.”

He looked inside and saw the creams, he lifted the strawberry one and licked his lips, he couldn’t wait. “Body cream.”

You nodded. “So, what to put it on me? Or shall I?”

He opened it, then threw the box to the side. He slowly slid his hands up your thigh as he massaged it in. You leaned your head back and gasped at the sensation. He put some on both thighs close to your heat, then over your stomach, up your chest and over your boobs and finally putting some in your neck. He looked at the instructions. “It says I have to leave it for a bit.”

You beckoned him closer. “I’m sure we can have some fun as we wait.”

He kissed you and growled at you. “I have an idea.” He sat next to you, then tapped on his phone. “Will you dance for me?”

You stood up and smiled. “Sure, just need a song.”

Levi hummed and found a song. “I have a confession to make.” You heard into you began playing by Ariana Grande. “When I said I caught you dancing to this, I lied and said I left. I didn’t, I watched you dance to all of it. However, this time I don’t want to see it in secret, I want the real thing for me.”

You smiled and began dancing for him. “It’s a good job I love you and I’m very forgiving. You know, if you told me that you’d watched all of me, I would have kissed you in the club.” He gasped as you bent and did a hair flip for him, then you slowly ran your hands up your body and stood up. “So, I’m not mad you watched, I’m mad you didn’t tell me.” You walked closer to him and ran your hands up his thighs. “Because if you did, I would have done this sooner for you.”

He growled at you as your lips got close to his, but you turned around in time to avoid him. “Tch, I’m a fucking idiot.”

You hummed at him as you straddled him and danced above him on your knees. “Not an idiot, just cute.”

He purred at you making you shiver, his hands wandered on your skin. “I want to, no need to eat you now. Is that cream ready yet?"

You licked your arm and hummed. “Yep. Perfect timing too, the songs finished.” You heard your phone go off. “Hang on.”

Levi whined at you. “Noooo.”

You giggled, then went over to your trousers, then lay back on the sofa with your legs on Levi’s lap. “Don’t pout Levi, it’s a work call.” You lifted your leg up. “But you’re welcome to try the cream while I chat.”

“Please.”

You answered the call and smiled. “Hey Will, what’s up?”

“Hey! So, I’ve got some great news for you.”

You hummed as Levi opened your legs, then lay in-between them, then licked your thigh to test the cream. “What’s the news?”

“Well, because Levi is in your movie and all, word has got out that your book is becoming a movie. People adore your cop books, so I’ve been getting so many calls of signings and also interviews.” You bit your lip as Levi bit down onto your thigh, then his tongue moved on your skin. “They want to meet you, I mean it would mean showing your face, but we’d still use your fake name.”

You arched your back and held back on a moan as he licked all the way up to your heat, he was torturing you. “A-Ah, sure. I-I’m glad people are interested again in the books.” You hummed as he left your thighs alone, then kissed along your tummy. “I don’t mind the interviews, but I’d like to use my fake name.”

“Of course, I intended for you to use your fake name so you can have some privacy. You have some crazy dedicated fans, so we have to keep you safe.”

He nipped and licked his way up to your breasts. You could hear him growl a little as he went. You looked away from him and tried to focus on Will. “Perfect Will, thank you for thinking about me.” Levi bit a little hard on you at your words, he was jealous. “I’d like to do what you suggest, I think it’d be good for the movie and for us.”

“Wonderful! Oh, I’m so glad you agreed.”

Levi kissed up to your neck as his hand massaged your chest, he was making this phone call very hard for you. “D-Do I need to make a schedule?”

“Oh no, don’t worry about it I’ll sort all that out. I’ll come over in a few days once I have a timetable. Sound good?”

Levi pressed his hand against your clothed heat and moved it up and down. “Yes! Yes, that’s great Will. Thank you.”

“No problem, I’ll see you in a few days then, bye.”

“Bye Will!” You ended the call, then tossed your phone on the table. “Levi Ackerman you are a bad man and I love it.”

He nipped your jawline. “You were praising Will too much and I wanted attention.”

You tangled your fingers in his hair. “So, how does it taste?”

He hummed as he removed his hand from your heat and chest, then put them either side of your head with his bulge pressed firmly against your heat. He grinned against you slowly making you hum. “You taste amazing, but you always do.”

You huffed in frustration. “I know, you don’t need to compliment me Levi, but did it taste good or did I waste my money?”

“It wasn’t a waste at all.”

You smiled. “Good.”

He tapped his forehead against yours, his body burning with need and desire. “Can I eat you now?”

You blushed hard, you felt a throb below, you wanted him so badly to just screw you into the sofa below you. “You can.”

He smiled like you’d just told him the best news in the world, it made you laugh at how much he loved you. He shuffled down your body and held your waist, he lowered down, then kissed your tummy and hummed. “So soft and sweet.” He moved down and bit the band of your underwear, he pulled it up then let it go making it snap against your skin. You let out a little yelp of a moan at him, the snap felt so good on your body. “I wish I could eat these off you.”

You hummed and smiled as he held your bum with his eager hands. “Well Levi, you can get edible underwear and bras.”

You looked up at you. “Why do I not know about this and why do you?”

You giggled. “I write romance and some are smutty, I know these things for research, plus I’ve used them for research.”

He growled and yanked your underwear off you. “Well, I’m the last person to do research with, right?”

You played with his hair. “Yes. There’s no one else for me, only you Levi.”

He closed his eyes and kissed your thigh lovingly. “I love you so much.”

You giggled. “I love you too.”

“Why are you giggling beautiful?”

You smiled. “Because, I never expected someone I love to say they love me while they have their head between my legs.”

He moved your legs over his shoulder, your body clenched in excitement. “It’s a perfect place to be.” You shivered as you felt his hot breath against your skin. You raised your hips slightly to him, almost begging him to touch you, to lick you, anything at all. He licked all the way up your heat and hummed. “So perfect.” He ran his hand across your stomach, then pushed down a bit to keep you in place, his other hand massaged your thigh. He licked again up your heat, then focused on your little bundle of nerves. He lightly kissed it, then traced patterns that he knew made you moan the loudest. He smirked at you, then traced his own man making you smile. Levi was claiming you. He took your bud into his mouth and cucked, his tongue glazed over it.

You arched your back and cried out in pleasure, your body was buzzing and singing in pure delight. All you could do was hold onto the sofa, your nails gripping the fabric as you felt wave after wave of bliss. Levi looked down at you, he loved seeing how he made you feel, he loved making you feel good. Levi got a lot of his own pleasure from making you feel good. He knew he needed to do more to you, he wanted to. He let your bud go, licked it, then moved down to your entrance. He moved his hand across your stomach a little, then pressed your bud with his thumb. He teased you a little with his tongue, just so he could see you squirm and moan at him and you did so perfectly for him. He pressed his tongue in deep, as far as he could. He explored your heat and enjoyed your taste as much as he could.

You shivered and whimpered at him; he knew what he was going to push you more. He pressed his face closer to you, his thumb run circles on your bud as his tongue moved within you and wonderfully as it would if he was kissing you deeply and passionately. Your legs shook as you were overcome with wave after wave of pleasure, you couldn’t hold on any longer. His tongue pressed against the spot within you over and over, you moaned Levi’s name more only encouraging him. He increased his actions, you felt the pop, then a hot rush of pleasure surged through you. You arched you back, closed your eyes and moaned Levi’s name as you enjoyed everything that Levi had given you. Levi watched you as he licked up all your release. He moved up your body, then nipped and sucked at your skin just to get the last bits of the cream leaving love bites all over you skin.

You opened your eyes and hummed at Levi with a little smile on your face. “Hello handsome.”

He placed his forearms by your head, he looked down at you as he played with your hair. “Hello.” He leaned down and kissed you. “You know, you really are so beautiful.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

“Oh, no protesting this time.”

You ran your hand along his jawline. “I’ve learnt not to.” You sighed. “So, are you going to take your clothes off, or am I?”

He knelt up and pulled his shirt off allowing you to see his muscle, you squeezed your legs a little as you felt your arousal burn in you. You ran you hands down his body, your fingers exploring every scar, bump and muscle. His skin was so smooth and soft to you, it was just something you could keep touching for forever, like how he enjoyed touching you so much. He hummed at you. “You really like touching me, don’t you?”

You sat up and began kissing his chest. “How can I not? You’re so wonderful.” You traced your fingers down as he growled at you, you could feel his growl against your lips. You nipped his skin making him gasp. You reached down and pulled at his trousers, you undid his belt, slipped it off and dropped it to the floor. “Do you?”

“Yeah, hang on.” He stood up, grabbed your arm, then pulled you over his shoulder making you giggle. He slapped your bum, then ran with you to his bedroom. You threw you on his bed, then pulled his trousers and boxers off and opened his draw next to the bed. You sat up against the headboard, you hummed and looked out the window to see night had taken over, but you could see snow falling thanks to the lights from homes. You gasped as Levi ran his hands up the outside of your thighs, you looked to him as he looked at you with hunger. “You ready?”

You bit your lip and nodded as you looked down and his length now with protection on, you could see he was just as desperate for you as you were for him. “I need you Levi, please.”

He lifted your hips up, shuffled closer on his knees, then sat back on his legs. He lined himself up and pressed into your heat, then two of you watched Levi slowly disappear into you. When he was all the way in, your squeezed around him in delight making him groan. He pressed his hand against the wall and panted. “Careful brat, push me too much and I might lose control.”

You smiled as he rocked into your slowly. “Do it.” You adjusted your legs and moved a little faster in encouragement, your hands gripped his shoulders. “Lose control.”

He growled at you, held your hips and began bucking hard and fast into you. You leaned your head back against his wall, you moaned and cried at the intense pleasure his was causing to burst within you with every thrust. Levi didn’t kiss you though, even when you were dying for him to. He just watched your face show utter bliss at his actions. He lifted you up a little more as he knelt up, you could no longer keep your knees on the bed, you were at Levi’s loving mercy. You whimpered and moaned as you were overcome with ecstasy. You gripped Levi’s shoulders hard, your nails digging into his skin making him growl at you. You mewled at him, your lips feeling lonely from the lack of attention, you needed something from him as he was making love to you to passionately, roughly and as hard as he was.

Levi leaned closer to you, you wrapped your arms around his neck to keep him close, he smiled a little, then kissed you. You could feel his hunger for you in his kiss, the way he took control over your desperate body. You pulled your body a little closer to his, you wanted to feel his body skin against yours. You wanted to feel his heart beating for you and you wanted him to feel yours beat for him. You dug your fingers in his hair and pulled a little, you knew he loved it when you played with his hair. Levi didn’t like people touching his hair, only him and his mother could touch it, but one day he made it clear he wanted you to touch his hair, he’s loved you touching it ever since. Sometimes he’d like you to just play with it as he napped, or snuggled in your arms, but then when it came to sex, he loved you pulling on it and playing with it.

Levi bit your lip, then lay back on the bed. You caught yourself as you fell forwards, your hands either side of Levi’s head. You smiled down at him then hummed. You rocked your hips slowly as you dragged your fingers down his chest. You pressed your hands against his stomach, then rolled your hips to feel all of him and he could feel all of you. Levi held your thighs and just watched you in awe, to him you were so beautiful. The way you moved, how your lips parted as you panted on top of him, the way your body moved so perfectly. Levi could just imagine himself doing this, being with you for the rest of his life. He could see you getting older and with each year, he’d love you just as much as he loved you right now. He had to try everything not to lose control of himself, to not finish so soon because of how stunning you were to him.

You pushed Levi’s hands up to your lips. You hummed at him. “Just need a little help, can you do that?” He nodded at you making you smile. You moved your legs, then began moving up and down on him. You cried out in euphoria every time you slammed down on him, he was hitting the right spot constantly. You knew, that with a few more bucks from him and yourself, you’d be coming undone around him. You moved as fast as you could, Levi bucked up to meet your thrusts and brought you down to help you both out. You leaned your head back as you tried to regain control of yourself, but you were struggling to hold on for longer. You fell forwards onto Levi, your hands on his pecs as you moved as much as possible. Your body begged and pleaded with you to keep going, to seek your release. You answered. You felt a rush go through you, you shuddered and moaned Levi’s name, you body twitched and spasmed. Levi held you as he helped your ride out your high, he groaned as he felt you squeeze him so perfectly, you were just so wonderful to him.

He rolled over onto you, then rocked his hips slowly. He peppered your face with light loving kisses as you twitched and whimpered at how sensitive your body was. You opened your eyes and gazed back at Levi, you smiled at him as your legs weakly wrapped around him. He dragged his body slowly against yours, with each thrust you let out a cute little moan he adored so much. He kissed your cheek, then worked his way down to your neck. He licked a little spot and still tasted the cream, but it wasn’t as strong anymore meaning he tasted more you than it, which he loved. Levi loved how you tasted so good, you always did and you always smelt so nice too. Just seeing you, touching you, smelling you would set his hunger and love for you into overdrive. As Levi nipped at your neck and heard you moan his name, he worried slightly at his feelings for you. Levi was worried that he’d be too possessive of you, too you are mine in his ways. He didn’t want to lose you, he wanted to keep you for forever and that hunger and want was his worry.

You could feel Levi hesitating, that something kept into his mind. You moved your head so your lips were near his ear, then whispered sweet nothings into his ear. You reminded Levi over and over you loved him, how good he felt, how perfect he was and how you were his. With each word and moan, Levi seemed to gain his spark back, the darkness hanging over his mind faded away. He pulled from your neck, looked you in your beautiful eyes, then captured your lips in a deep and passionate kiss. He wanted you to feel that his hunger was out of love, not lust. He wanted you to feel that he adored you, every inch of you, that he saw no faults in you, that you were perfect to him. You kissed him back with just as much passion, you wanted him to know that everything he was, was just perfect. You loved all of Levi, you always will. The two of you could feel these strong emotions for each other in the way you kissed, held each other with his arms wrapped around you and yours and him, moved with each other and your sweet moans.

Levi could feel himself getting close, but he could also feel you were too, you were ready for one last burst of passion and heaven. Levi moved his arms so he rested on his forearms, he pressed his whole weight against you and gripped the sheets. He dragged his body hard and deep against yours, it held so much emotion and passion, that you knew it wouldn’t take long to lose yourself. The two of you kept kissing each other, lips swore and tongues melding together in love. Both of you moaned and hummed as you moved closer and closer. You could feel your build, your body felt excitement for your release. You held onto Levi with your fingers tugged onto his hair as the other gripped his back. His body dragged against your bud over and over, his length pressed against the spot within you over and over. You clenched hard, then felt your release wash over you. Your mind went blank, your hearing disappeared as you just basked in the pure euphoric pleasure. Levi couldn’t hold on any longer, as your body came undone around him, he thrusted a few more times before he felt his release. His body shook at how strong his bliss shot through him. He pressed himself hard against you and just moaned.

Levi pulled from your lips, then collapsed against you. Both of you had your eyes closed, bodies twitching in delight. You both panted, your hearts running a mile a minute. You were so tired beyond belief. Levi was the first to come back to his senses and life. He kissed your cheek loads and hummed at you. “I love you.”

You opened your eyes and giggled. “I love you too.”

He kissed your face loads, then got off you and went to his bathroom. “I won’t be long, so don’t miss me too much.”

You giggled and got a shirt of his and held it against you as you walked into his bathroom. “I always miss you.” You stopped by the mirrors when something caught your eye, you backed up and saw you had little love bites everywhere. “Leviiii.”

He hugged you from behind. “Yes?”

“There’s so many love bites, you went overboard.”

He kissed the side of your head and traced one on your tummy. “I think they look lovely. Plus, it’s not my fault you taste so good.”

You giggled and pulled away from him, then placed the shirt on the side and went for a shower. “So, the cream was a good purchase, nice to know.”

He stepped into the shower the snuggled against you. “Yeah, but you’re the best part about it all.” He pressed your against the wall as you hummed a laugh and bit your lip. “Always are and will be.”

“Thank you.”

He purred against your neck making you shiver. “So, I saw a coconut flavour, can we try that?”

You smiled. “Levi honey, I bought them for you, so you can try any one you want.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Good. So, you going to keep your promise?”

You tilted your head. “Which one dear?”

He pressed himself against you as his hands ran up your wet body. “The whole not keeping your clothes on all day except for maybe a robe or a shirt of mine?”

You giggled and played with his hair. “Hell yes I’m going to keep that promise, of you do it with me.”

He growled and attacked your neck making you squeak. “Fuck yes brat.”

You hummed a little song as you say in Erwin’s office. You’d met the beautiful blonde before, he was a great guy, handsome and kind. By just being around him you knew why Levi held him up high on a pedestal. He was very commanding and everyone listened whenever he spoke. You did wonder, when you looked at him, about his eyebrows, they were marvellous things and seemed to just draw you in a little. He always had great style too, but you could imagine it was hard for him being as broad as he was to get clothes.

You heard Levi make a noise next to you in his chair, he was clearly jealous of you gazing at Erwin for as long as you were. So, you needed to cheer him up, or he’d be a pain in the butt when you got home. You leaned over and poked his cheek, then giggled as he looked at you, it was more like a glare. You smiled and tickled his cheek, but he still wasn’t cheering up. You bopped his nose, but he turned his head and bit your finger. You gasped, then wiggled your finger, but he wouldn’t let it go.

Levi loved having you at his mercy, as well as teasing you. He was a little jealous you were staring at Erwin with a sparkle in your eyes, so he was going to punish you a little. He flicked his tongue over the tip of your finger, he loved how you jumped a little at it, your cheeks pink. He swirled his tongue in a way you new from when he went down on you, so it sent a shiver through you and heat to pool between your legs, he’d trained your body. He held your wrist, pulled your finger out slowly, then kissed the tip of it and let you go.

You hugged your hand to your chest and whimpered a little. Levi was playing dirty, just like he always did and even when you weren’t together. You wanted to tease him right back, but with Erwin sat behind his desk right in front of you finishing off his work, it made it difficult. So, you stretched up and pushed your chest out, then let out a little moan. You could see right away Levi was interested, you’d teased him as much as he teased you, but you weren’t finished. You moved your skirt up a bit to show more leg, then you crossed them making it slip a little bit more.

Levi cleared his throat making Erwin look up to see you grinning and Levi blushing. He frowned and linked his big hands together. “Everything alright you two?”

You nodded. “Perfect. So, how come we’re here?”

He looked at his computer screen. “Well, I wanted to talk to you about Will's idea. He’s sent me a timetable and you’ll be busy for a while.”

Levi sat forward and held your hand. “How long?”

“She’ll be travelling for two and a half weeks.”

Levi looked to you. “I’ll go with.”

Erwin shook his head. “Not possible, it’s why I wanted to speak to you both. In order for you to stay as Kuchel Love and for the movie to be successful you can’t be loved up in public, so trips together for promotional things are out of the question. We can’t afford a scandal between Leo and Kuchel.” He sighed. “I know you two love each other, but if the secret writer is seen dating the star of the movie it’ll cause all sorts of problems. Just a can of worms. Do you understand?”

You nodded, because you expected as much. “Sure, we have to protect the movie and Levi.”

Erwin smiled. “Glad you understand. Also, try not to video call each other, try and text. If you two are alone in a hotel or in your apartments, then you can call or video call each other. Sound good.”

You smiled. “Yep.”

“Levi?”

You looked to Levi, he was gripping his seat and looked annoyed. You reached over and placed your hand on his, he instantly relaxed. “It’s only for two and a half weeks.”

He poured. “Too long.”

You lifted his hand and kisses it. “I’ll text you every day and call you whenever I can. Promise.”

He sighed and leaned closer to you. “I don’t want to be without you though. I’ll miss you so much.”

“I’ll miss you too.” You shifted in your seat. “Tell you what Levi, I have what?”

Erwin looked at the timetable. “Five days.”

You nodded and looked back at Levi. “Five days left here before I go, so in those five days we can do anything you want, me and you.”

He hummed. “Okay.”

You smiled. “Wonderful. Do you need us for anything else Erwin?”

He shook his head. “Nothing, just remember not to be seen too much with whatever you do.”

“Got it.” You stood up and hurried over to Erwin, then hugged him surprising him. “Thank you!”

He stood up and chuckled as he hugged you tightly, you were swallowed up in his arms compared to Levi, but you loved Levi’s loving embrace more. Erwin let you go. “Just have fun and be careful, okay?”

“We will.” You walked over to Levi. “Come on grump, let’s get going.”

He sighed and stood up. “You’re too nice. Plus, you hugged Erwin, you’re supposed to hug me. You better hug me loads when we get home. Promise?”

You grinned. “Promise.” You walked through the office and smiled at people as you went by, you made sure there was a distance between you and Levi. You clocked Mike with his manager, so you shit over to him. “Mike!”

He jumped, then looked down at you and hummed as he smiled. “Hello again, I feel like I haven’t seen you in a while.”

You nodded. “Because it has been a while. How are things?”

He shrugged. “Good, I mean I’m in your movie, which is great and I’ve got other offers too. I’m going up in the world.” He ruffled your hair. “How’s things for you? With the books and all?”

“Good, got a new one almost ready for editing. I hope people like it, then again I always worry about my books.”

He smirked and pulled you into a hug. “Don’t worry little one, I worry about my work all the time. Whenever I’m in a movie, or tv show I worry about what people will think of it. So, you’re not alone.”

You smiled and hugged him back. “Thanks Mike.”

“I have good things to say sometimes, the rest of the time I’m just teasing Levi for fun.” He let you go and ruffled your hair again. “Chin up beautiful and if things are tough you can just call me, I’m always here for you.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thanks Mike. Right, I’m off to see my brother. Chat later!” You both waved, then you ran past Levi chatting to Eren, a young actor. Levi’s eyes followed you, you knew he was watching but, you just wanted to check on your brother. “Deeeaaaaan.”

He looked up from his desk and smiled at you, but you could see the sadness in his eyes. “Hey sis, you okay?”

You closed the door, then walked over to him. “Peachy, but how are you, seriously.”

“I’m fine.”

You shook your head. “Nope.” You grabbed the back of his chair, wheeled him around to the other chair so you could sit facing him. You sat down, then held his hands. “Do not tell me when you are fine when you’re not, I know you Dean and I know that look in your eyes because I get it too. Talk to me.”

He sighed and shook his head. “I feel so terrible and guilty about what I did to you and Levi, I know you forgave me because you two are amazing, but I still feel awful. It just opened up a can of worms in me.”

You pulled him closer, cupped his face and kissed the top of his head. “I know how you feel, I get it Dean. We both have always struggled with this.” You let his head go. “Me and Levi forgive you, we really do. You didn’t mean to hurt us, it wasn’t your intention, if it was then it’d be a different story.”

He smiled and hummed a laugh. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“I love you Dean, you’re an amazing brother who’s always there for me and our parents. You’re a fucking amazing manager to Levi, but I also get that some of the things I’m saying might not help. Just know, you can call me anytime you want. Hell Dean, come over to mine and we can play video games and everything, Levi won’t mind at all.”

“Thanks.”

“Do you need to go see a doctor? I can go with you.”

He gave you a little smile. “Maybe I should see one, get some time off work or something and recharge myself. I don’t want medication or therapy I want to get better on my own.”

You nodded. “That’s perfectly fine Dean. I’m proud of you.”

He blushed and ruffled his hair. “Proud of you sis. You know, Levi talks about you so much and asks me about you as well when we’re together, it’s cute, really cute. I’ve never known a man more in love.”

You blushed. “That’s so sweet.”

“Even before you were together, he liked talking about you and know about you.” He sighed and looked to the door. “Thank you for coming to see me, you didn’t have to, but I appreciate it sis.” He stood up, then you did, you both hugged. “You should head home; you have a busy two weeks and a half soon.”

You nodded. “I will, but you should go home too, it’s late.”

He smiled. “I will.”

You back up to the door and pointed at him. “Call me or come over if you’re bad, I mean it Dean.”

He laughed. “I know, you’ll beat my ass if I don’t.”

“Exactly.” You opened his door. “See you later.”

“Bye sis.”

You closed the door and turned the corner around his office and saw Levi right in front of you. You stopped, then gasped. “Jesus you scared me.”

“You ready to go home?”

You nodded. “I really am, I’m tired and I need hugs from my boyfriend.”

Levi titled his head. “Lucky man.”

You grinned at him and walked through the office to the underground private car park. You stopped by his car. “So, two weeks without me, how are you going to cope?”

He got his keys out and unlocked the car and got in with you. “I won’t.”

You smiled and did your belt. “Poor Levi.”

He drove off and glanced over to you. “What about you? You seem very relaxed about it.”

You could see he was a little upset. “Aww, Levi I’ve just been having some fun is all, I don’t mean anything by it. Hell, I’m going to fucking miss you so much it’ll be so hard without you. You and me have always been together since I moved into that apartment and after we got together, we’ve never not been with each other. I think what I’ll find the most difficult is the lack of company, the love, the nights lying in bed together.” You sighed. “It’ll be really hard, but I’m good at hiding my pain sadly.”

“Well, I don’t want you to ever hide it with me, okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

He pulled up to the apartment. “Good, now you go first and I’ll follow shortly.”

You leaned over and kissed his cheek, then you ran out the car and went to your apartment. You pulled on a nice fluffy long jumper, so Levi had something nice and soft to cuddle. Before you could even put on leggings, so you weren’t in just a long top, Levi tackled you onto your bed making you squeal. You huffed as he snuggled against you and hummed. You wiggled a little. “Levi, I need to put my leggings on.”

“No.”

You sighed. “But my legs are a little cold.”

He leaned up and looked down at you. “Are they really cold?”

You nodded. “A little.”

He hummed and pouted a little. “Okay, stay there.” He jumped off you and ran about your room.

You lay on your bed and just giggled at him. “You’re so funny.”

“Shh.”

“Don’t shush me Mr.”

“I’m concentrating.”

You smiled. “On what?” You leaned up and saw he was looking at your different types of leggings. “Levi.”

He sighed. “I’m trying to decide on which is best for you, you know, the comfiest and prettiest.” He frowned, then spied another pair and grabbed it. “This one.” He walked up to you and slipped them on you allowing you to see what they were, they were ones with little bears all over them. He smiled at you and seemed really proud of himself. “Bears.”

You lay back, then stuck your legs in the air. “Yes, bears. They’re cute and comfy, thank you.”

“I did good?”

“Very good.”

He parted your legs, then lay on you with your legs either side of his waist. “I’m glad, because I have a lot to learn and I want to make you happy. Plus, the more things I learn about you, the better.”

You let out a long sigh as you cupped Levi’s face. “You are just so cute. I love you so much.”

He leaned down and kissed you. “Love you too.”

“So, what do you want to do? You have me for five days at your will.”

He hummed as he looked over your body, then back up to your face. “So many ideas, so little time. Well, I know what I want to do right now.”

“What’s that?”

He wrapped his arms under and around you, then snuggled against you. “This.”

You wrapped your arms around him, then hugged him. “Perfect.”


	9. Chapter 9

You hugged Levi, your bags either side of you. Today you were leaving and the last five days with Levi had been pure wonderful, you’d spent it in your home, wrapped up in each other’s arms. You’d both fooled around, played games and had fun. You were saying goodbye to him and Will was waiting in the doorway to take you to your first location. You rubbed Levi’s back. “Levi, you have to let me go.”

He squeezed you. “No.”

You cupped the back of his neck and kissed him you could see he was welling up a little. “I’ll be back, I promise and I’ll call as often as possible.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “I know, but…”

You kissed him. “Wait there a moment.” You stepped back, then pulled off your long soft cardigan you practically lived in. “Here.” You handed it to him. “I know it’s not me, but I always wear this to keep me warm and it probably smells like me. So, cuddle it. Oh, I’ve stolen some of your clothes…”

He hugged your cardigan to his face and inhaled, then looked to you. “Thank you, I don’t mind you have my things.”

You kissed his face all over, then kissed him. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

You picked up your bags and waved to him. “See you soon Levi.” He waved at you, but looked so sad, like leaving a puppy behind before going to work for the day. You looked away from him, then hurried away with Will. You looked out the window as Will did the long drive to your first hotel for a few days. The further you drove, the sadder you got about being away from Levi. Your phone went off, you pulled it out your pocket to see Levi was calling already making you smile.

“You’ve forgotten something.”

You smiled. “What have I forgotten? Was it some of my books? Or maybe some bed things?”

“It’s a bed thing and also used for other things, it’s super important.”

You looked to Will he thought this conversation was super cute. “What is it Levi?!

“Me.”

You welled up and smiled. “Aww, Levi. Stop, you’ll make me cry.”

“Sorry, sorry, I don’t mean to.” He sighed. “I just…this is hard and you’ve only been gone for a few hours. I don’t know if I can do this.”

You wiped a tear away. “The first day is always the hardest hun, but we’ll make it through this I promise. We’ve both been through worse, remember?”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Well, how about this. I’ll call you when I get to the hotel, I’ll even show you around and everything.”

He gasped. “Video call, right?”

You giggled. “Exactly. So, how about it?”

“Okay.”

“Good Levi.”

He hummed. “I love you.”

“I know, I love you too. I’ll call you later, alright?”

“Okay, bye.”

“Bye.” You ended the call and looked over to Will to see him grinning. “What?”

He shrugged. “Nothing, nothing, it’s just you two are adorable.” He sighed and glanced over at you. “You know, it’s a shame Erwin said you need to keep it quiet. I think it’d be really sweet for people two see you two together and all over each other. If people have a problem with it, well screw them. Your books are amazing and Levi’s a fantastic actor, I doubt people would stop casting him and selling your books because you’re a couple.” He shook his head. “People are not that petty, but I’m sure Erwin has his reasons.”

You smiled. “I trust Erwin’s choice.” You sighed as you saw the hotel. “Nice place.”

“Well you don’t realise this, but your books are more famous than you realise. People know Kuchel Love if going to be around, so we have to make sure you are in a secure safe place.” He got out the car, grabbed his and your bags and gave them to the attendant for the hotel. “You also know you have to wear and wig and what not for interviews, right?”

You walked with him inside. “Yeah, so I can be my normal self without people knowing who I am. It’s a great idea.” You stood in the lift as it went up. “So, you met anyone yet?”

He smiled. “No, not yet, but I’ve been on some dates. Some interesting ones.”

You laughed and walked to your hotel room. “Holy shit, this is nice.”

Will texted away on his phone. “It is, isn’t it? Well I’ll be next door in my room, rest up and enjoy the room. You have some signings to do tomorrow, so set an alarm for about 7am, okay?”

You hugged him. “Thanks, I’ll be up and ready.”

“Wonderful. See you tomorrow morning.”

You waved to him, then started unpacked all your things in the right places. You sat on your massive bed, then tapped away on your phone and called Levi. He answered, but you couldn’t see him. “Leviiii.”

“I’m here.”

You laughed. “You need to turn your camera on, tap the camera symbol with a line through.”

“I don’t…oh I see it.”

You smiled when you saw him. “There you are handsome.”

He smiled at you. “Tch, sorry I’m an idiot.”

“You’re not, you’re just cute and adorable. I just want to cuddle you.”

He sighed. “I wish you would.”

“Cheer up handsome.” You jumped up onto your feet. “Hey, how about I give you a room tour?”

“Please.” You turned the camera around and filmed the living room. “I have a nice sitting area as you can see and my own little kitchen area for drinks, but I get room service.” You walked through the bedroom quickly to the bathroom. “The bathroom is so pretty, but yours is much better and finally the main event.” You turned to the bedroom. “My bedroom, the bed is so big and comfy. It’d be more perfect though if you were in it.” You turned the camera back round. “I have to get up at 7am tomorrow for a book signing, got to wear a wig and everything as Kuchel.”

He sat down and smiled. “Looking forward to it?”

“It’ll be fun, I’m wearing a wig that’s pink with these balls of hair on the side of my head, fringe and two long strands at the front. It’s very cute.”

“I’m sure you’ll be perfect.”

You frowned. “You in my apartment?”

“What?”

“I’m sure that’s my sofa.”

He blushed hard. “Maybe…I just missed you loads and you place smells so nice and is so comfy and warm.”

You smiled and wandered into the bathroom. “You’re adorable…so, I hate to break this sweet moment, but I need a shower or a bath.”

“Don’t end the call.”

You bit your lip and placed your phone on the side so he could watch you. “I won’t and I’m thinking a bath would be nice.” You started the bath and put what you wanted in. “So, what are your plans while I’m gone?”

“I talked to Erwin, Dean and the studio that I want to keep busy so I don’t miss you so much. So, I have a few scenes to do.”

“Wonderful, if you’re busy your mind won’t wander.”

He smiled. “Exactly what I’m hoping, but to be honest I’m always thinking about you.”

You took your things off so Levi saw your back and butt, he growled a little at you and whined. You got in the hot water, then sunk down into it. You leaned over, picked up your phone and lay back and held your phone. “Well, maybe you need a hobby?”

“Hobby?”

You nodded. “I like video games and I play them a lot you cuddle me as I do and watch. You don’t have to pick video games, could be anything at all.”

He hummed. “I like watching you play games, if I learnt, would that mean we could play together?”

“Yes.”

He seemed excited. “I’ll do that!”

You laughed. “You can use my gaming things, but make a login profile so you can start from scratch and gain trophies.”

He got up from your sofa and walked around. “I’ll do all that, it’ll be fun.”

“It will.” You frowned. “Levi, where are you going?”

He went into your private bathroom. “Bath. Can I have a bath in your bath?”

You hummed a laugh. “Of course, I have so many bath bombs you can use.”

He ran the water, then looked through the different bombs you had. “Why do you have so many?”

“Because they’re nice and smell good.”

He picked up one and showed you. “Can I use this one?”

“Yes, lavender is best for relaxing, which you need.”

“So, what do I do?”

You hummed and wiggled in the bath. “Take the wrapping off, then drop it in the water.”

He did what you said, then he gasped. “It’s fizzing, that’s cool. When can I get in?”

“Now if you want, it’ll keep fizzing around you.”

“Okay.” He got undressed and heard you mewl and purr at him. He looked back at you, his back and butt to the camera. “Did you just?”

You blushed hard and turned the camera so he saw your legs showing slightly in the water. “Don’t look at me, don’t ask.”

“Let me see you, come on.”

“No. I made an embarrassing noise.”

“It was cute, come on let me see you, please.” You pouted and turned it back around. You blush a little when you saw Levi, he was in the bath with his hair wet and slicked back and the rest of his had water droplets running down him. “Don’t pout.”

You groaned a little and slid under the water a bit. “Sorry, you know how I am.”

“Yes, super adorable.” He sighed. “I love you.”

You sat up and smiled. “I love you too.” You and Levi chatted for ages while in the bath, you then moved from the bath to the bedroom. You curled up in bed and placed your phone on the side Levi would be, he got into your bed in your apartment and put his phone where you’d be. You carried on talking until you both got tired. You yawned and rubbed your eyes. “I need to sleep honey.”

He sighed. “I do too, but I want to keep talking to you.”

You smiled. “Me too.” You rubbed your eyes again and found them closing. “Your voice…is…soothing.”

“Yours brings me comfort.”

You hummed. “You’re so…lovely.” You sighed and felt yourself slipping into sleep. You opened your eyes to see Levi was happily smiling at you. “What?

“Nothing, you just look so cute and lovely when you fall asleep.”

You hummed a laugh. “I’m not falling asleep.”

“Yeah you are.”

You snuggled up more in the covers, then sighed. “Sorry…just…tired.”

“Emotionally?”

You nodded. “Yeah…it’s tough…being away from you.”

“Well, you know I’m always here for you.” He was worried about you, because this was your first night alone since Jack and you broke up, so any nightmares were pending. “If anything happens, or you need to talk, no matter what the time just call me okay?”

You smiled. “Okay.”

“Get some sleep, I’ll leave you for now, okay?”

You hummed. “Okay, night Levi.”

“Night.”

Your signing went great, you had it a few days in a row, then you had a radio interview which was fun. You loved the pink wig and you were so busy, that you didn’t have time to think about anything. You texted Levi a lot, but it was difficult to video call because by the time you both finished work, you were spent. It made things harder for you and Levi, to not be together. It was hard for you because Levi let you know he was filming the love scenes, you wrote them and you knew the script, so the scenes were very romantic and intimate. You were worrying, a lot. You worried all day and it transitioned into night.

You didn’t get to call Levi because he was doing some night time filming. So, you went to bed without a call or a goodnight from Levi, because of that you had a terrible nightmare. Jack had found you and he wouldn’t leave you alone, he was chasing you down and you couldn’t get away. Ropes seem to burst out the ground, wrap you up then suck the very life out of you until you were on your knees weak in front of him. He cupped your face, then attacked your neck and bit hard. You could feel the pain shake you, you wanted to be sick. He pulled away, then slammed his hand into your chest and claimed you were his, that you’d always be his and you didn’t deserve Levi’s love. You tried to speak, shout even, but nothing came out. He became a smoke like creature, then held you so close that you lost yourself in him.

You woke up covered in sweat, tear running down your face. You checked yourself over and found no bites, no markings, nothing. You grabbed your phone, then called Levi up and hugged your legs. You heard him answer, he sounded tired as he said your name. “Levi.” You welled up and started crying.

“Hey, hey, hey, shhh sweetheart. It’s okay.” He told you soothing words, he was trying to relax you and stop you from crying so much. When you calmed down, he called your name. “What happened? Do you need me to come over? I can.”

You rubbed your cheeks and sniffed. “I had a nightmare about Jack.”

You could hear him moving about. “Shit. Shit, shit, shit. I should be there with you.”

You whined a little. “No, we’ll get into trouble if you do.”

“I don’t give a shit, you’re more important to me.”

You sighed and wondered around your hotel room. “I know and I appreciate it Levi, I love you and I know you love me, but I don’t want to be the reason Erwin loses his shit with you.” You welled up and started crying a little. “I don’t want to cause trouble.”

“You’re not trouble at all. Tch, listen to me, you are amazing and wonderful in every way, you aren’t causing any trouble. You need someone to be with you and I’m going to come over. Tell me where you are and what room, I’ll be right over.”

You told him where you were. “But you shouldn’t come here, I’m okay.”

“Well, I’m a stubborn asshole. I’ll be there soon.”

You went to protest, but the call ended. You stared at your phone, then let out a long sigh. You wandered around your room, then made some tea for you and Levi. You heard a noise in your room, you grabbed a knife and turned around to find it was just the aircon kicking in. You shook then put the knife down. You covered your face with your hands, then controlled your breathing for a moment. “Get it together you idiot.” You rubbed your tears and sighed, then you turned on the lights in your room so there were no shadows. “Jack isn’t here, you’re alone.” You jumped at a knock at your door, you snuck over. “H-Hello?”

Levi called your name. “It’s me.” You opened the door for him, he looked roughed up and tired, you even noticed he had some shopping bags with him. He looked at you, then he looked really sad meaning you looked terrible. “Oh sweetheart.” He walked in, dropped his bags and closed the door. He yanked you into his arms and held you. You inhaled his scent and felt yourself relax, you two had been apart for a week and it was hard as hell. “You said you were okay, but you really don’t look okay.”

You clung onto him. “I’m sorry I lied, but I didn’t want you to worry.”

He kissed the side of your head. “I always worry about you.”

“Levi…”

He hummed and squeezed you. “I know this might be possessive and obsessive of me, but I’m so fucking happy right now to be like this with you and to hear you say my name.” He let you go and looked at you. “Enough about me, go sit down and I’ll get everything ready.” You stared at him, so he patted your bum. “Go on.”

You walked over to the sofa, then sat down. You stared at your bare legs you were only wearing a shirt of Levi’s. “I’m sorry you came all this way Levi.” Your fists gripped tightly on your lap as you whined a little. “It was really selfish of me to put your job at risk just because I had a bad dream.”

He walked over and tapped something on your head making you jump, then you almost fell off the sofa. “Shit, sorry. I was just being playful.” He put what he had on the table. “Sorry. Tch, fuck it must have been a bad one.” He held your hand and felt you were shaking badly. “I’m not great at these things, in fact I’m terrible so, I’ll try my best to make you okay. I bought you ice cream and brownies and other junk.” He lifted the tea cup up you’d made, then handed it to you. “There’s this tea as well.”

Your hands hugged the cup, you looked down into it and stared. After a few moments, you started telling Levi what you’d seen in your dream. After you’d finished, you were both quiet. You sighed. “I know it’s silly to get so upset about it all, it’s all a dream and fake. I know I’m safe.” You rubbed your face in frustration. “I’m an adult, not a child and dreams shouldn’t bother me.”

“It’s okay to get upset over a dream. I’ve had terrible ones and it’s one of the reasons why I don’t sleep. So, there’s nothing wrong with getting upset because of them, it’s just human to.”

You blushed. “It’s embarrassing you have to remind me of that.”

He kissed your temple. “Sometimes we have to be reminded we’re only human.”

You looked up at him and smiled. “Thanks.”

He played with your hair. “You’re welcome, now drink your tea.”

You drank your tea, then hummed. “Warm.” He put his arm around you, then kissed your temple loads. You giggled at him. “Levi.”

“I’m kissing your head better. My mum always kissed my cuts or bruises better.”

“Your mum was so cute.”

“She was.” He picked up a bowl on the table, then handed it to you. “Ice cream with lots of toppings. I thought you’d enjoy it.”

You held it and hummed. “Could we share?”

He nodded. “Sure.” He pulled you close to sit across his lap. “But you eat first, then feed me.”

You smiled. “Alright.” You ate some, then gave some to Levi. “So, how long are you staying?”

“Well, what do you have planned for tomorrow?”

You hummed. “I think it’s my day off.”

He kissed your jawline and neck. “It’s mine too. So, I’ll stay tonight and tomorrow. I can go the morning after, just to make sure you sleep okay. Plus, I haven’t slept in a week, so it’ll be good for me too.”

You giggled. “Yeah.”

He sighed and kissed your forehead. “So, how are you feeling?”

You put your empty bowl down, then snuggled up to Levi. “Better, but still a bit jumpy.”

He hugged you and rested his cheek on your head. “I’m glad you’re better, but I want to make you much better. We should get some sleep, alright?”

“Okay.” You smiled as Levi carried you to bed, then lay under the covers, he changed so he was just in boxers, then he got in next to you. Before you knew it, you fell asleep easily next to him. You didn’t have any nightmares, you had a very nice rest, until something dark creeped into your mind. You woke up with a start and realised why, Levi was not next to you. You looked around for him, went to the bathroom, then heard hushed talking. You went to the bedroom door, opened it a little and peaked to see Levi was on the sofa, tea in hand on the phone with someone.

Levi hummed. “Well, I believe in you brat. All the times we’ve been together, you’ve been fantastic. From the lessons we’ve had together, what I’ve taught you, you’ve become a great actor. Be proud of yourself brat, alright?” You knew he was talking with his co-star; it was only encouragement and you shouldn’t let it bother you, but you still felt a sting in your heart and it bothered you that you felt that way. You trusted Levi, you trusted him so much, but how he used to be with women and you were still hurting from Jack, part of you worried. You were in conflict with yourself. “I’m glad I could help. I’ll always help you out. We’re Leo and Maya, remember?” He sat back and sighed. “No, it’s alright, I wasn’t doing anything important anyway. You can call me anytime you need to…umm…” He looked over to the bedroom door, you hid a little so he couldn’t see you. “Sure, I can make it…it’s alright, I’ll see you there.”

You ran over to the bed, climbed in and lay on your side. You heard Levi move about, then he came back to bed. His words were swimming around your head and the fact he had a tea, which meant he’d been on the phone for a while. He lay down, but he didn’t hug you. You waited, but nothing happened. So, you rolled over onto your side and faced Levi. You peaked to see he was on his phone texting. You placed your hand on his chest, then cuddled a little closer and kissed his chest, then up to his neck. You slid your hand across his chest, then to his side.

Levi held your hand, lifted it off him and rolled onto his side with his back to you. “Tired.”

You pulled away. “Oh, sorry.” You shuffled away from him and waited, but he was on his phone for a while and didn’t go to sleep. You rolled onto your side, back to him and curled up into a ball. You didn’t sleep much, in fact, you didn’t sleep at all really. When it got to the early hours of the morning, you got up, got changed and sat in the living room by the window and just looked out. Levi eventually got up, he busied himself about and got some food and drink.

He picked up his bag. “I have to get going, I know I said I’d stay with you, but I’m needed. Just call if you need me.” You didn’t respond, you just had tears in your eyes as you looked out the window. “Tch, oi brat? Did you hear me?”

You hugged your legs and wiped your tears. “Fine.” You heard Levi sigh, then he went for the door. You gulped. “I love you.”

Levi stopped. “Me too.”

You smiled at the woman interviewing you. She was so friendly, so considerate and kind about a lot of things. You thought the interviews you were going to have were going to be really intrusive, but they weren’t at all. She never asked too much about your personal life, or the dating scene. The only people that asked you a few things were the makeup team; they were wondering if you were okay because you looked really ill. You just told them you were tired, that’s all. Since Levi left, you hadn’t been able to sleep due to fear of nightmares, plus your mind was being cruel to you about Levi.

She smiled at you. “So, just so everyone knows, why did you use a fake name and dress up as a fake person?”

You shrugged. “I guess it’s because I like privacy, I like to be left alone a lot. I’m a bit of an introvert, so I do like being around people, but I need to be alone to recharge. Plus, I have a lot of friends I like to go out with and hang out, but if people know who I am then it’ll cause an issue for my friends and I don’t want to be a bother to them.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet of you to think of your friends.”

You smiled. “Well, for me other people’s happiness always takes priority.”

“What about yourself?”

You frowned. “What about myself?”

“You really don’t do selfish things, do you?”

You shook your head. “I don’t like to be, it’s like something in me stops me from doing it. I don’t ever want to be a burden on others and I think that reflects well in my books, a lot of my main characters have that personality aspect to them.”

“I love that about it, plus you can hear what’s going on in the people’s head and understand the thought process.”

You nodded. “I want people to understand people like myself more, that there’s this voice in their head that tells them bad things about them all the time, that it’s a constant battle.” You shuffled in your seat and sighed. “I just want people to know that they’re not alone.”

“So wonderful!” She looked through her notes. “I think telling people that is always good, to know they’re always there. Speaking of which, your next book soon is about that, right? Two neighbours slowly falling in love and being there for each other. Could I ask, what were you inspired by?”

You nibbled your lip. “Real events really. I moved into a new place and met my neighbour, nice person and at first, we butted heads, but them it became fun butting heads, you know? I thought, what if I put this into a story?”

“What does your neighbour think? Does he know who you are?”

You looked to Will he gave you a little smile. “Yes, he does and is a fan of my work funny enough. We drink tea together and chat about my books and I talk to them about their job, we’re very friendly with each other.”

“That’s wonderful, so you two best friends now?”

Your smile faded. “Ah, I mean I’d like to hope so. They’re a wonderful person, they really are and they work so hard, but umm.” You fiddled with your hands. “Sometimes I wonder why they are friends with me, you know? They’re so much better, kinder, good looking and talented than me. I just sit there with them and think, I shouldn’t be here with this person, that they deserve to be with someone like them in their job. Does that make sense?”

She nodded and held your hand. “Oh god 100%! I have felt that way often.”

You hummed a laugh. “Nice to know I’m not alone.”

“Well, we have to stick together.”

You nodded. “You’re right, no one has this world figured out or knows what they’re doing. That’s what I try to show in my books, that no one truly knows how the world works, but we can look to others for answers. I may not have all the answers on one thing, but I might on another, same for someone else. We have to look to each other, help our fellow man and move forward together.”

“What a lovely message and end to our interview. Thank you for being here Kuchel, the audience thanks you too.” You smiled as they cheered. The woman finished the show, then as soon as the cameras were off, she shook your hand. “Seriously, thank you for coming onto the show. I am a big fan of your books and I can’t wait for your next one, it sounds amazing.”

You smiled. “Thanks. Do you want me to sign anything?”

She gasped. “Really? Oh my god, yes please sign my book.” You walked with her to her room, then signed her books and gave her a hug goodbye. “Come back again, please.”

You waved to her. “I will, thanks bye.” You turned to Will and smiled. “That was nice.”

He put his arm around you. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He hugged you. “Good, I’m glad because you haven’t been yourself this last week and a bit at all.” He guided you into the car, sat in the car with you and drove. “How about you give Levi a call? I haven’t heard you call him in a while.”

He was right, you’d texted Levi, but he hadn’t replied much. You asked if you could call, but he said he was busy because they gave him even more scenes to film because he’d asked for them because of your suggestion. So, you stopped asking for calls and just left him alone and let him call you instead, but he didn’t call. “He’s too busy for me.”

Will glanced over at you. “You okay?”

You smiled at him, but your eyes didn’t smile. “Just fine.” You got out the car and walked to the hotel. “He’s got to train up someone to be a great actor, so he needs to dedicate his time to them.” You opened your room door. “I’m going to sleep, I’m really tried.”

He pulled you into a tight hug. “If you need anything, let me know. If you get lonely or need someone to talk to, just let me know. Alright?”

“Thanks, Will.” You closed your door, lay on your bed, but you couldn’t get to sleep. You called up your brother. “Hey Dean, can we talk? I need some brotherly advice.”

“Sure, what’s wrong?”

You nibbled your lip, then started crying. “I feel like an idiot Dean. I really do. I got really upset over a nightmare, I called Levi and he came over. He looked after me, but as we slept he took a call from his co-star and he was up on the phone with her for ages and the things he said Dean…like he’ll always be there for her and I know he’d never cheat on me, I know and I feel like shit I felt that way. He came to bed after, I tried to snuggle with him and he told me he was tired but, he stayed on his phone for ages after and he did the roll Dean, the roll onto his side with his back to me.” You rubbed your tears. “Then when I got up in the morning, he didn’t kiss me goodbye or anything. He said he’d stay with me, but he didn’t he left. My stupid head keeps telling me bad things. I’ve tried talking to him since by text and phone, but he’s barely talked to me. Am I silly?”

“Fuck sis, no you’re not silly at all!” He sighed. “Jesus, that man’s an idiot half the time, I swear. You need to sleep sis, you really do. I’d love to be there, but I’m on set at the moment and I’m juggling work. I can come over later. Tell you what, call Hange and get her to stay with you for a bit. I’ll talk to her too. Sound good?”

You sniffed. “Yeah.”

“You gotta stop being the nice guy all the time since, be a bit more selfish. I know it’s hard because I find it hard, but you have to.”

“I know.”

He hummed. “Just get yourself some tea, food and snuggle on the sofa. Also, ask Hange over. I’m going to call her and chat to her quickly. Alright?”

You smiled. “Yeah, okay.”

“Chat in a bit and I’ll visit soon. Bye.”

“Bye.” You ended the call, then texted Hange like your brother told you to. You made a cup of tea, then got some food and sat in front of the tv and put on some YouTube. You opened the door at a knock, then smiled at Hange. “Hi.”

She hugged you tightly. “Dean told me all, but I want you to tell me everything, your nightmare, Levi and the rest.”

You nodded and walked with her the sofa, then you told her everything. You let out a long sigh. “I think I’m being silly and thinking too much. I know he loves me, like really loves me.”

“Yeah, but the asshole should have stayed with you in your time of need and not run off with someone else. God, he does annoy my sometimes, but I also love the guy.” She sighed. “He’s a complicated man.”

You nodded. “Yeah, I mean it makes sense because I’m his first girlfriend ever, so I don’t think he knows how some things work. I’m just being silly and selfish.”

“I don’t think you are, you needed him and he wasn’t there for you. There is nothing selfish about what’s happened to you and wanting him to be here.” She pulled you close and held you for a while. He phone went off, she checked it and smiled, then put it away. “We should go out one night, have some fun with drinks. Just let loose.”

You smiled. “Yeah, that’d be fun.”

She pulled away, then took your wig off and sorted your hair out. “I think partying with the girls would be good for you, it’s been a while.”

“Yeah, I agree.”

She kissed your forehead, then went to the door and opened it to reveal Levi looking rough and exhausted with shock on his face. “Wonderful, well I’m going to borrow this idiot for a moment, then I’m off. Love you!”

You smiled and waved. “Love you Hange.” She closed the door and you heard muffled talking. The door opened, Levi walked in with bags and flowers. You eyed him. “Hange gone?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You pulled a face and felt your heart sink. “Oh…okay…”

He put the bags down, then walked over with one bag and flowers. He sat on the sofa and moved closer, but you shuffled away. “I’m…I’m so sorry…God, I cannot say sorry enough to you, I really fucked up.”

“It’s okay, you’re an actor in an important movie and you have a co-star in her first role ever, you just want to be there for her and help her out.”

He put the flowers on the table, then reached for you, but you pulled away allowing you to see the pain in his eyes. “I shouldn’t have done that I should be here for you and not for. You are the love of my life, my life, my soul and I shouldn’t be running around with her and taking calls from her in the middle of the fucking night when my girlfriend is in need of comfort. Fuck, I even shrugged you off when you tried to cuddle me. What the fuck was wrong with me?” He moved closer, you moved back but you were stuck due to the arm of the chair, so he moved closer to you without you leaving him. “I love you so much, more than anything in this world. I have no life without you, I’m just this mindless shell. Please don’t hate me, or reject me. I want to work on this, on us. Please, I love you.”

“Levi, I.” He yanked you against his chest and held you tightly. “Levi, please…don’t.” You welled up. “Don’t love me, don’t care for me, I don’t deserve it and the pain…”

He squeezed you hard. “I’m not leaving you and I’m not letting you leave me. We both love each other too much to throw this away because I fucked up. I don’t want to lose you. I love you so fucking much. Everything you are, I love it all.” He stared crying, then sniffed back his tears. “Hate me if you want, shout or scream at me either. Please, I deserve it.”

You hugged him back. “I can’t…I can’t do that Levi because I love you too. I was selfish to demand all your attention.”

He pulled away and cupped your face. “No, no you’re not. You are the least selfish person I know, so if you want something from me, tell me because I too fucking stupid to know a lot of the time.”

You nodded and giggled a little. “Okay.”

He used his thumbs to wipe your tears. “Can…can I kiss you?”

You blushed. “Please.”

He smiled and kissed you lightly at first, then he deepened the kiss to something more passionate. The two of you hummed and moaned together, hands clinging onto each other. He pulled away and kissed your cheek. “Your brother really ripped into me and Hange. They gave me a good slap in the face, which is just what I needed. I need people to tell me like it is.” He looked to the table. “I got you flowers, a cuddly toy and umm some food and drink. Plus, I brought clothes over and I’ve turned my phone off. I am all yours.” He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s if you want me?”

You nodded. “I want you to stay.”

He smiled, then opened his bag and pulled out a big cuddly fox. “I know you like foxes.”

You hugged it tightly. “He’s so cute. Thank you.”

He picked up the flowers. “I’ll put these in something, then I’ll unpack.”

You nibbled your lip. “What about Erwin?”

He clicked his tongue. “Tch, told him I don’t give a shit if we get into trouble, you need me right now. He said okay and told me to look after you.” He walked over with some food and tea. “Eat up and drink, you need your strength because you don’t seem well. Will has been worried.”

You pouted. “You talked to him as well?”

“I had Dean, Will and Hange tell me about you.” Levi hugged you as you ate and drank. He kissed the side of your head loads. “You have wonderful friends and family.”

You smiled and finished up. “I do.” You put everything down and hugged Levi. “Why did you not snuggle me in bed?”

He sighed. “I felt guilty that my focus was on my phone with my co-star. I didn’t want to be cuddling you as I spoke to another woman, it wouldn’t be right.” He hummed. “That was a poor choice. I should have done this with you.” He squeezed you. “Then never let you go, ever.”

You giggled. “Yeah.”

“That’s what I’m going to do from now on. You and me beautiful.” He kissed your face all over, then kissed you. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

“I’m so sorry.”

You hummed a laugh. “I know Levi, I’m sorry too.”

“Don’t be sorry, you did nothing wrong.” He nuzzled your neck and inhaled you scent. “Can you tell me about your two weeks here, please? I want to hear you talk.” You smiled and started talking about your two weeks, how it’d gone and how much fun you’d had meeting fans. You both held onto each other as tightly as possible, both afraid to let go in case you two would slip apart, but after your heart to heart, you both knew that it would never happen, you’d be stuck together for as long as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

You had finished your book tour, the rest of it Levi had stayed in your hotel room and cooked for you and gave you as much love as possible with his phone turned off. You felt very loved, but you were still delicate and Levi knew that. Levi knew he’d messed up, he knew you weren’t hurting anymore, but the wound needed to heal over. You trusted him with all your heart, you always did and will. You knew Levi wasn’t the type to cheat, he just didn’t get tempted by other women, in fact he didn’t give two shits about them. Levi really had eyes for you and you noticed that when you’d look over at him, he was always staring at you with just a softness in his gaze. Before your problem with him, you never noticed, but now you were watching Levi more you began to notice just how doting, loving, possessive and obsessed he was with you.

Levi walked with you onto the set, you’d taken your fox with you for comfort, because you knew the scenes would upset you a little. You wanted to be supportive of Levi, after all it was your vision and book coming to life before your eyes. You stopped in sight of everyone, you turned to Levi and smiled at him, he could see you were still tired mentally. You sighed. “So, good luck and do your best, okay?”

He hummed. “I will, but I need more than a good luck.”

You frowned. “Like what?”

He looked around to see people were looking over, he grabbed you making you gasp, then he kissed you with all the love and passion for you in his heart. You were completely overwhelmed by emotion, your head was going cloudy, your knees weak. All you could do was let Levi hold you, kiss you and hold onto him and your toy. He pulled away and hummed, he licked his lips making you blush. “Better.” He lightly kissed you. “I feel confident.”

You blushed hard and lowered your head as people giggled and whispered, one person even whistled. “Levi…people will talk.”

“Let them, I don’t want you to be hurting. Plus, I want everyone to know I am yours and you are mine.” He hugged you tightly. “I love you so much and I don’t want to hurt you, I never do because you mean so much. So, I’m showing everyone we’re together because I’m proud that we are.” He smiled a little. “Who wouldn’t be proud to be with you? Tch, probably some idiot who can’t shit for years.” He kissed the side of your eye making you close it as he did. “You’re so perfect.”

The director walked over with a big smile. “Hate to break this adorable moment, but we’re ready to film the scenes for today.”

Levi sighed and let you go. “Will you watch? I think I’ll do better if you do.”

You smiled and nodded. “Sure.”

The director clapped his hands. “Oh yes! You should sit in Levi’s chair.” He held your hand and pulled you along. “Come on, his names on it and you can have it while he’s working. It’s right next to me and the screen so I can see what the cameras see.” He sat you in Levi’s seat, then got in his and pointed at the screen. “See, you get to see your boyfriends handsome face live on screen.”

You giggled. “I do.”

He sat back and hummed. “So, how long have you two been together?”

You nibbled your lip. “Beginning of December, so…five months now.”

He chuckled. “From Christmas to Easter, very poetic. So, any plans for summer?”

“We’re going on holiday, my brother’s treat.”

“That’s lovely. Plus, we should be wrapping up soon with shoots, then it’s all editing.” He sighed. “I really need a holiday too. You looking forward to it?”

You nodded. “Yeah, but I have no clue where my brother has booked it for.”

“Mystery, I like it.” He looked to the producer, he nodded and smiled as he chatted to him. “Got it, we’ll start.” He pouted and looked at you. “We have to start, you ready?” You smiled. “Good, alright places everybody!”

You watched the screen as Levi acted out his scenes, then he did a few actions scenes with his stud double standing to the side to make sure everything was safe. You loved that Levi did his own stunts, he was just amazing at it and always trained and practiced the scenes beforehand. He was just fantastic in every way. His co-star was great too, she was working so hard and was the perfect Maya for you. She did so well, all your darkness in your heart just went when you watched the two of them, it wasn’t like watching the actors but the characters themselves.

Levi walked over after finishing and took your fox from you, he played with it as he blushed. “So, what did you think?”

You smiled. “You were amazing.”

“Yeah?”

You nodded. “Yeah. Big fan.”

He made the fox toy kiss your cheek. “Good.” You giggled. “You know, I think I did better today than other days because you were watching.”

“Umm. Excuse me?” You both looked at his co-star. She smiled. “I umm, wanted to talk to you both. I know we haven’t met Kuchel, but I want to introduce myself. I’m Kasey and I’m a huge fan.”

You smiled and shook her hand, part of you thought that you were shaking the hand of the woman who was taking your Levi away from you, the other part was shouting out you to be nicer and not to be stupid. “Nice to meet you.”

She smiled, then began blushing. “So umm, I didn’t know Levi was in a serious relationship. I tried taking him away from you and it was wrong of me. He did tell me he was taken, in fact he talked about you so much and I was a little jealous. I called him up loads, then when I heard he’d rushed over to see you, I felt lonely.” She bowed to you. “I’m so, so, so sorry! Now I see how happy you make him and how happy you are with him…I feel awful. I mean, I love your work and I don’t want you, my favourite writer to hate me. I want to be your Maya and I want to make you proud. I’m sorry.”

You slipped off your seat, then gave her a hug. “It’s okay, I don’t hate you. You didn’t really know and you just wanted Leo, not Levi.”

She smiled. “You know, I think you’re right. I’m in love with Leo, not Levi.”

You looked to Levi as he played with your toy. “Levi may look like Leo, but he’s different to him in personality. Leo is snarky, sassy and a bit of this strong stubborn brick wall with a heart. Levi though, he’s very emotional, sensitive and caring beyond belief. He has a potty mouth, but he makes up with his funny sayings. He gets frustrated with himself because he can’t get the right words out and it’s super cute. He pouts when I tell him off or he doesn’t get his way. He blushes easily and gets flustered quickly too.” You saw Levi was blushing, so you poked his cheek. “He’s just a cute squishy puppy that I love so much.” He bit your finger, so you moved your hand and squished his face so he opened his mouth and you could get your finger out. “Bad Levi.” He pouted at you. “Don’t pout, because all these wrinkles will stay.” You tapped a crease mark between his brows.

Kasey smiled. “You two are really cute. I’m going to use this as inspiration for Maya and Leo.”

You pulled from Levi. “R-Really? I didn’t think we were that romantic with each other.”

You put your fox on your lap, then linked his arms around your neck and hugged you sideways on. “I think we are.” He kissed your cheek, then looked at Kasey. “I didn’t know you were trying to split us apart, but then again I am oblivious to things like flirting…I never knew this one here liked me until she told me.”

Kasey bit her lip. “I’m so sorry again you two. I feel awful for what I did.”

Levi hugged you. “It’s okay, we forgive you.” He squeezed you and kissed your cheek. “Hey boss?” The director looked over. “Can I take this one home please?”

He nodded. “Sure, we’re done for today. Only a few more days left of filming and we’re done.”

Levi held your hand, then pulled you along. “Thanks, see you all later.” He hurried you through the studio, but came to a stop in the hall. You hugged your fox, then went to speak as you felt Levi squeeze your hand. However, Levi spoke before you could. “What do you want?”

You peaked around him to see Jack with his arms behind his back, like he was hiding something. “I want a word with you Levi, about the lovely kitten behind you.”

Levi put and protective arm out. “We have nothing to say to you.”

“Look, I’ve kept my distance so that silly little kitten so she could come to her senses, I even encouraged that Kasey girl to flirt with you Levi so you two would break up, but it seems you have infected her mind too much Levi. So, I’m going to have to take matters into my own hands.”

“Stop seeing her as a possession, for fuck sake Jack. She left you, you two broke up so give it the fuck up.”

“I need her Levi!” He stepped closer. “I won’t stop until I get her!”

You saw him pull a bat from behind his back, you instantly stepped in front of Levi. “NO!” He swung the bat, but realised as he was swinging that you were there and Levi was just as shocked. You heard the crack first, then you felt the force and the pain. You flew to the floor, then slammed against it. You tried to stay awake, but your mind slipped and the world went black. When you came to, you were being carried in Levi’s arms as he hurried down the hall. Levi was shouting at Jack, asking him to just leave him and you alone, but Jack was blaming Levi for this. Jack was threatening Levi, really threatening him, but Levi’s priority was to get you to a hospital. You tried opening your eyes, but one didn’t want to open fully. “Levi?”

He looked down at you. “Shhh, we’re going to a hospital, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Focus on me, not that asshole.” You smiled at Levi, but it hurt to do so. You looked up at him, he looked so scared and worried. He sat you in the car, strapped you in then ran around and got in his side. Jack shouted and got close to the car, but when Levi started the car Jack swore and ran off.

You hummed a little in pain. “Levi?”

He reversed, then went to drive out of the underground car park. “Don’t worry, everything’s going to be okay.” He gasped. “Fuck, hold on.” You looked to see what he was worried about. Jack was driving right for you both. Levi avoided him as much as possible, but Jack was determined. You gasped as Jack’s car hit the back-passenger door behind Levi, meaning Levi took some impact. The car dragged across the floor, then your side slammed right into the corner of a pillar. Your world went dark, but you could hear distant shouting and a ringing in your ears. You opened your eyes weakly to see Levi. “Stay with me.”

You sat in your hospital bed worried as hell about Levi. The doctors and nurses were fussing over you, but you just wanted to know if Levi was okay. You had a cast on your right arm from the impact, the bone snapped in half. You had a patch over your bad eye Jack hit with a bat, as well as a bandage on your head. The rest of you was just bruised up badly, they said you were lucky it wasn’t worse, that you were lucky, but you didn’t feel very lucky.

You looked up to the doctor. “Is Levi okay?”

She smiled and nodded. “Yes, he’s alright. He received a few cuts on his face from the glass, but they should heal fine. He’s been really worried about you, been pacing outside demanding to see you, but we’ve had to assess you to make sure you’re okay enough to be seen. Our main worry is your head injury, we’ve done a scan while you were knocked out and everything seems fine up there. You’ll need to stay here for a bit, just so we can make sure. Sound good?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yes, but.”

She laughed. “I’ll let him in.”

You blushed. “Thank you.” You stared at the door, and felt excitement as you heard talking in the hall. The doctor was clearly telling Levi everything, because it seems Levi might be your guardian here. You heard running, then people talking loudly, you were sure it was Dean and your parents. The door opened to reveal Levi, you could see the cuts on his face had been cleaned up, but they were clear red lines. You smiled at him as you heard your parents and Dean talking to the doctor. “Hi Levi, I’m glad you’re okay.”

He welled up and hurried over to you, then hugged you. “Oh God.” He whimpered your name. “I was so scared that I lost you.” He pulled away and looked at you, he reached out with shaky hands and touched your face. “Look at your…fuck.”

You placed your hands on his. “It looks worse than it actually is Levi, doctor said I’m good. Worse thing is the broken arm. They said they have to keep an eye on me, on account of my brain.”

He sat on the bed and held your cast. “Yeah, just in case it swells. However, doctor says you’re really lucky and your body looks good.”

You smiled. “Yeah…so wanna sign my cast? You know, be the first one?”

He smiled a little. “Tch, idiot.”

You giggled. “Got you smiling, which is a good thing.”

He ruffled your hair. “Brat.”

“So?”

“I’ll sign, I have to be the first one.” He looked in the draws next to you, then found the pen he was looking for. He wrote something, then pulled away. “Perfect.”

You titled your head and read. “Property of Levi Ackerman, if lost please return to him.” You laughed. “I love it.”

“I’m not done.” He drew little hearts and flowers all over your cast, his name in some of the hearts. He drew a little cute bears head with an adorable button nose.

You looked up at the door to see your parents and Dean. “Hello lovely family.”

Your mum welled up. “Oh, my poor baby.” She walked over and hugged you. “Are you okay? You look.”

Your dad walked over and sat in a chair. “It looks worse than it is, right kiddo?”

You smiled. “Right.”

“Always does, the doctor says we have nothing to worry about. We just need to make a police report so that fucking asshole can get locked up.”

Your mum glared at your dad. “Language, we’re in a hospital.”

“So? There’s no children about.”

Dean sat on the bed on your other side. “You look like shit.”

You laughed. “Thanks bro.”

He smiled. “Don’t mention it.” He patted your leg. “You okay?”

You nodded. “I’m okay.”

He squeezed your hand, then pointed to Levi. “Can I borrow the pen?”

Levi growled at him. “No, only I can sign her cast.”

“I’m her big brother Levi, I should be allowed.”

“No.”

You lightly touched Levi’s cheek with the arm that was broken. “Levi sweetie?” He looked at you with a kindness in his eyes that seemed to make them shimmer. “Let my brother write something, please?”

He nodded. “Okay, because you asked.” He glared at Dean. “You write anything stupid and I write on your face in permanent marker, got it?”

Dean pouted. “Yeah, yeah.” He took your arm, then began drawing. “Your boyfriends mean to me.”

You laughed. “Well, you’re his manager and his close friend, so don’t come crying to me.”

“So mean.” He pulled away and smiled. “What do you think?”

You looked at your arm and smiled, he’d drawn a beautiful flower. “It’s perfect, thank you.”

He sighed. “I’ll get mum and dad out of here. I can imagine you two need to talk and talk to the cops.”

You nodded, then looked to your parents. “Hugs please.”

Your dad hugged you first, then your mum. Your dad patted your head. “We should head off, you need rest and well, you need to talk to the police. Levi? Take care of my daughter please.”

Levi stood up. “Yes sir, I promise sir.”

“Good, because this girl means the world to me. I know I don’t show much emotion, but hearing she got hurt due to an ex.” He welled up. “I thought I was going to lose her and it almost broke me.” He sniffed. “Thank you for protecting her so far.” He cleared his throat. “Right, enough of that, come on you two, let’s go.”

You waved to them. “Bye.”

Dean wiggled his phone at Levi. “Call us with an update on her, okay?”

Levi nodded. “Got it.”

You let out a sigh as soon as they left, then you looked to Levi. “I want to sleep.”

“Not yet, we have to talk to the police and then you can sleep.”

You pouted. “Fine.”

“You know, even though you’re bound up, you look adorable still when you pout.”

You smiled at him. “Thanks.”

He kissed your temple, then got up. “I’ll let them in, just give them your side of the story and your past with Jack. Okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

You saw two police officers walk in, you wiggled in your bed, then felt a bit embarrassed at what you must have looked like because they both seemed a little shocked. One gulped, then got closer. “Hello miss, nice to meet you now you’re awake. I’m detective Parkes and this is detective Hopper.”

“Nice to meet you.” You went to shake his hand, then stopped. “Ah, sorry the cast.”

He chuckled. “It’s alright.” He pointed to the seat next to your bed. “Mind if I sit?”

You smiled. “Please, take a seat.”

He sat down and sighed. “Thank you, so could you tell us a little about your past with Jack, just so we can understand why he did what he did. We need to know if he’s a danger. Now I know what you’re thinking, of course he is, he hit me with a bat and his damn car.” He chuckled making you smile. “What we have to understand if this was a random act, a spontaneous act of passion, or it was premeditate and he has a history of violence. Make sense?”

“Yes.”

“Wonderful.” He got out his notebook. “Ready when you are dear.”

You let out a long sigh, then began talking. Levi sat next to you, then held the hand on your broken arm. You continued everything, how much shit you went through with Jack and how abusive he got to others and his possessiveness of you. You then filled them in on the other times after you broke up that he was an issue, then you told them what you remembered of the incident. You shook your head. “Sorry, I don’t remember much, I was in and out all the time because of the hit to the head from the bat.”

He shook his head. “Don’t worry too much, you’ve done wonderful Miss.” He finished his notes, then looked up at you and smiled. “Can I just say, I am a fan of your detective series.”

You smiled and giggled. “Really?”

He nodded. “Big fan. A lot of us cops are, but I know that others will be jealous I met the real you.” He chuckled and handed you papers. “Could you sign this? We’ll put it with your statement.”

You smiled and took the pen in your right hand. “Sorry it won’t be good.”

He smiled. “It’s alright.” He pulled it away. “Thank you. We’ll take this back to the station, write it up and we’ll be back for you to sign the official statement.” He stood up and smiled. “Wouldn’t be right for us to drag you down to our horrible station, though the boys and girls would love to meet Kuchel.” He winked at you. “We’ll leave you and Levi to catch up on things, seeing as he went through something really traumatic seeing the love of his life get badly hurt. Thank you for your help.” He shook Levi’s hand. “Thank you, Mr Ackerman for your time as well. We’ll be in touch.”

You waved at them. “Bye.” You looked to Levi and smiled. “You look handsome all cut up.”

He cuddled up to you. “Thank you. You look adorable all wrapped up.”

You hummed a laugh. “I know I don’t, I look terrible and it makes you sad when you look at me.”

“No, that’s not true.”

“Levi.”

He sighed. “Maybe a little sad, but you do look all cute.”

You kissed his cheek, then looked at your cast to see all the cute things Levi had done to it. “You really went for it, didn’t you?”

“I did.”

You reached up and touched the patch on your left eye. “So, umm…did the doctor say when I can take this off? Or what damage there is? Is my guy gone?”

Levi cupped the side of your face and kissed the patch. “Your eye is fine, there’s no damage to it but, they put it on because there was bad bruising and a cut. They want to make sure it’s protected as it heals, as well as the eye. I mean, you did take a bat to it. It needs to stay on for over a week. When you’re home, I’ll change it but, when I do you have to keep it closed. They said you’ll need to wear dark sunglasses for a bit after, so your eye is slowly brought back to normal with it’s light sensitivity.” He kissed you and hummed. “I’ll look after you, don’t worry.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

He kissed you and hummed. “So, want to talk about Kasey?”

You blushed. “I guess we never got chance to talk about it, did we?”

“Part of you thought I was cheating, didn’t you?”

You felt ashamed. “Yes…but I know you never would, you’re not like that Levi.” You sighed. “I guess, I never got chance to face what Jack did to me, because we got together the same day, I left him.” You held Levi’s hands. “I trust you I do. You always show me love and attention, it was just one day you were different than normal.” You tapped your head against his collarbone. “I’m sorry I thought you were a cheater. I mean, you’ve only ever been interested in me for the longest time.”

He rubbed your back. “It’s true.”

You looked up at him. “Don’t you get bored, like at all? I mean it’s got to be boring screwing the same girl over and over.”

He kissed your cheek, then down to your neck. “That’s where you’re wrong, I don’t get bored at all screwing you over and over. In fact, I really, really enjoy screwing you over and over because you’re sexy, cute, adorable, fun, tasty and exciting. I have a very big hunger and appetite with you.”

You blushed hard. “R-really?”

“Really. Even the littlest things you do and say make me want you.” He hugged you tightly. “Plus, you are really huggable.” He hummed. “I love you so much.”

You smiled and giggled. “I love you too.”

“What about you?”

“Huh?”

He kissed the top of your head. “Are you like that with me?”

You whined a little. “Yes...I mean, come on Levi you are just…everything you do is hot. Like, when I wake up before you and you’re asleep next to me, you look so sexy and I wanna just uggh, just attack.”

He kissed your cheek loads. “You should, I’d like that a lot.”

You giggled, then you felt a bit of pain. “Ow.”

“You okay?”

“Things are starting to hurt.”

He kissed your temple, then jumped off the bed. “I’ll get the doctor or nurse, just lie down and try to relax.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

You lay back in bed, then closed your eye and fell into a light sleep. You heard Levi come back, he was talking to the nurse and they agreed to increase your pain meds. Once the doctor left, Levi crawled onto the bed, then cuddled you as you fell from a light sleep to a deep sleep thanks to the medication.

You heard Levi say your name soothingly, you hummed and whined a little because you were tired. He called your name again and you felt his delicate touch and his heat. “I know you don’t want to, but you’ve got to wake up a bit for me.” You opened your eye and rubbed your okay eye lightly to see Levi smiling. “There she is, hey.”

You smiled weakly at him. “Hey.”

“Sorry I woke you. I know you’re very tired since getting home from the hospital, but I have to change your patch and your bandage on your head.”

You sat up on the sofa and sighed. “It’s okay.”

He sat next to you, then opened up his kit. He lightly took the patch off your eye. “Remember, keep it closed unless I say otherwise, alright?”

“Yes.” He sat back and looked at your face, you could see the pain in his eyes. “That bad, huh?”

He gave you a soft gaze. “Sorry, it’s just a little bit of a shock to see it while it’s healing. Last time I saw your eye.” He started cleaning it very carefully. “There was lots of blood. Doc said your bone got cracked, you were lucky it didn’t shatter and break fully.”

You smiled. “I’m stubborn so much that my bones are.”

He clicked his tongue. “Tch, stubborn brat for sure.” He sighed. “I just, I mean…I’ve seen injuries before and whenever they heal, they always look the worst like that.” He lightly cupped your face. “I’m just going to open your eye, just a little bit okay? It might hurt and I’m sorry. I just need to check it.”

“Okay.”

He opened it slowly and a little, you felt a stinging pain and hummed in pain, but the nice thing about it is you could see Levi’s handsome face. “Sorry, sorry, just a bit longer…okay done.” He closed your eye, then patched you up. “Your eye is very bloodshot.”

You smiled. “Want to hear some good news?”

“Sure.”

“I could see.”

He smiled at you. “That’s wonderful news.” He took the bandage off your head, then checked the wound there. “This looks good, so there’s more good news.” He cleaned, then patched it up and checked his work. “Perfect.”

You pulled and played with his shirt. “So, when can I get you naked between my bed sheets?”

He pulled you into a hug and leaned back on the sofa. “We’ll have to wait about a week brat.”

You leaned up and kissed along his jaw. “Too long.”

He hummed. “I know. Since getting you back, I want to keep reminding your body we’re together and how much I love you, but you need to heal a bit more with your head and eye.”

You rested your head on his collarbone. “Hey, did you find a maid dress you liked?”

“I did, it’s in your wardrobe, but you shouldn’t think about that right now. We have to focus on you getting better.”

“When…”

“Hmm?”

You shook your head and giggled. “I forgot what I was saying.”

He kissed the top of your head. “That’s alright, do you want to do something or do you need more nap time?”

You looked up at him, then moved and straddled him. “No.”

“Tch, oi brat, I told you we can’t.”

You put your arms over the back of the sofa, then sat down on Levi’s lap and hummed. “I know, but I want to get my excitement going for it. I mean, I really am looking forward to it, but I want to want it more.” You nipped Levi’s earlobe. “Crave it.”

He grabbed your waist, then pulled you away and leaned you backwards, so you were hanging off the sofa. “Stop flirting with me, tch, cheeky little brat.”

You giggled. “I’m sorry, I’ll stop it.”

He lifted you off him and sat you on the sofa, he got up and turned on your gaming stuff. “How about I play a game and you help me. Doc says you can’t play games for long, don’t want to strain your eye. So, you okay with watching?”

You nodded. “I’d love to watch and help. Let me get some tea first.”

He grabbed the back of your shirt, then pulled you back onto the sofa. “No, I’ll get it. Your balance is a bit funny at the moment, plus your arm is broken.” You pouted at him, so he poked your cheek. “Don’t pout at me Mrs, let me help.” He got up and went to the kitchen and made tea and snacks for you. “You need to take your meds.”

You blew a raspberry. “I hate pills.”

He walked over with everything. “I know, but if you don’t take them you could get an infection and you will be in a lot of pain.”

He sighed and held your hand out allowing him to drop the pills into your hand. “Fine, but I don’t like it.” You threw them in your mouth, then swallowed them with your drink. “Done, so can I watch you play a game now?”

He nodded and moved to his seat, then picked up the controller and began playing a game. You ate your snacks and had your drink and enjoyed watching Levi, he was surprisingly good. However, he got to one boss he was having trouble with. He pulled a face, then sighed. “So, could you kill this boss for me?”

You hummed a laugh. “This brings back memories with my brother when we were little. If I couldn’t do something, he’d help me, or if he couldn’t I would. Sometimes my mum would help.”

“That’s cute.”

You took the controller from him. “I’ll try my best, but my one hand isn’t working great.”

“I believe in you.”

You smiled and giggled. “Thanks.” You fought the boss, you used all the techniques you remembered from when you played it, even where to get the boss to cheese it a little. “Now I know this looks like cheating, but we call a cheese strategy. Bosses are hard and, in some games, almost impossible. So, if there is a way to make it easy, do it. Most people do and some game developers put these spots in place to make it easier for people.” You leaned forwards in your chair, you were almost on the edge of it. “Aaand dead! Ta da!”

Levi gasped, then hugged you tightly. “Thank you, that was so cool!”

You giggled as he kissed your cheek loads. “You’re welcome.”

“Best girlfriend ever. So cool, smart, funny and cute.”

You gave him the controller back. “Happy to help my very handsome boyfriend out.”

He lifted you up, then moved you to sit between his legs. He put his arms around you, controller in front as he continued gaming. “You’re my lucky charm, so I have to have you right here.” You smiled and snuggled into his arms, you gave Levi some tips in some fights, then encouraged him with bosses. Before you knew it, you’d fallen asleep in his arms. You couldn’t help yourself; Levi was so comfy and warm and just made you feel safe. “Hey brat?”

You inhaled. “Hmm?”

“You should go to bed.”

You shook your head. “No, I’m fine. I want to stay up with you a bit longer.”

He turned off his game, then picked you up and carried you to bed. “Well then, let’s go to bed together. You need lots of rest and I’ve missed sleeping next to you, so I want to make up for the times I wasn’t next to you.” You smiled at him as you felt the comfort of your bed under you, lucky enough you’d been in pjs all day and so had Levi. He climbed into bed next to you, then sighed. “I’m tired anyway, been worrying about you all the time and I got hurt from the crash. You know, I never said it but…thank you.”

You frowned and looked over at him. “What for? I didn’t do anything.”

“You took a bat to the face, for me. Even after everything I did to you, you still took a bat to the face.”

You shrugged. “Well, in the moment all I saw and felt was Jack was going to hurt you and I didn’t want you to get hurt. There was this pull like desperation in me to protect you.” You sighed. “I didn’t even care about what was going to happen to me, or the pain. All I knew was you were in danger and I had to help. I mean, there’s nothing worse than watching someone you love get hurt because of you. It’s my fault Jack lashed out, he just was consumed by me and wanted me back.”

“You have no control over that mad man.” He moved a little closer and lightly touched your patch. “Jack made his choice to attack, you didn’t force his hand at all. It’s not your fault, okay? None of this is your fault, it’s all his. Do you understand me?” You nodded and smiled at him. “Good.” He kissed your face all over. “But I still want to thank you so much, my amazing and brave hero of a girlfriend. I don’t think I’ve ever had anyone do that for me, other’s usually ask me to protect them, so that’s what I’m used to. So, seeing someone I want to protect more than anything in this world and love with every inch of me sacrifice herself for my safety, it was a shock and allowed me to see how loving, kind and wonderful you are. It also showed me how much I mean to you.”

You smiled at him. “You mean the world, but I guess sometimes actions do speak louder than words.”

He nodded. “They do. So, thank you. I mean after you got hit, I felt rage, rage like I’d never felt before in my life. I wanted to kill Jack, but I knew that if I hit him once, I wouldn’t have been able to stop. I’d go to jail and I can’t do much with you from there. I saw the blood and knew, I had to protect you and look after you, even if it meant running from a fight.”

“I think running is a brave and smart thing to do, because in that choice you are thinking of the other people and the future.” You grabbed his hand, then played with them. “You thought about me and I’m so grateful. You save me Levi.”

He shook his head. “I didn’t, I got you more hurt.”

“No, you didn’t. If you didn’t pick me up and run, who knows what Jack would have done. You ran with me because you knew I needed a hospital, the quicker you get someone medical help after an injury, the higher the chance there won’t be long term affects. So, thank you.”

He pouted. “I still don’t deserve a thank you.”

You pinched his cheek. “Levi Ackerman.”

He shivered. “Y-yes…sorry.”

You giggled. “I wasn’t expecting that kind of reaction to my commanding tone.”

He leaned over and kissed your neck. “You have a very sexy commanding tone, that’s why.”

“I’ll remember that for fun times when I’m no longer a wounded animal.”

“Don’t call yourself that.”

You lightly petted his cheek with one finger. “Why not? I am.”

“Because you’re more than just an animal.”

You smiled at him. “Thank you.”

“I mean it, you are.” He pulled you into his arms, so you were against his chest. “You should say nicer things about yourself, because you’re more amazing and wonderful than you realise. Shit brat, you took a bat to the face for me.”

You hummed. “I did.”

“You’re funny, cute, brave, smart and caring. I wish you could see yourself the way I do.” He petted your head as he held you, you felt so safe and comfortable. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

You smiled. “I’m lucky too, you know if I wasn’t with you, who knows what Jack would have done to me.”

“Terrible things no doubt.” He sighed. “Can’t believe he’s a father, I hope his ex-wife takes full custody of the kid.”

“Me too, the kid deserves a good dad like you.”

He hummed a laugh. “You really think so?”

“Yeah. I mean, you’re super loving, you’re smart, funny and you care a lot about others. You saved my ass today, I know for sure, you’d protect and save a kid.”

“I probably would.” He kissed your temple allowing you to feel he was smiling. “Don’t get me started on you being a mum. You’d be the best ever.”

You smiled and closed your eye. “Thanks.” You felt yourself slipping into sleep. “I might…spoil them…”

He hummed. “Well, you do spoil me, so I think you would.”

“Yeah…”

“You falling asleep?”

You sighed and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Alright, night you beautiful cute little thing.”

“Night Levi...love…you.”

He kissed your head. “Love you too.”


	11. Chapter 11

You stood in your bathroom and stared at yourself, you could see the healing wound on your head. You looked to your bad eye, it just looked black and blue, just the worst bruising ever. Your eye was delicate, but you could see no problem, but you had to start wearing dark sunglasses to protect it for a bit until it was back to its normal strong self. You slipped your glasses on, then smiled at yourself. You didn’t look great, but you didn’t look like pure shit either. You sighed and ruffled your hair, then walked out. You smiled at Levi as he packed a bag, he turned to you and looked you over.

You blushed and looked away from him. “I can’t imagine I look good.”

He eyed you in your tights, puffy shorts with straps and a cute top with little shoes. “Adorable.”

You smiled. “Really?”

He nodded. “Really.” He walked up to you and held your hand, then pulled you closer. “So cute and all mine.” You giggled as he kissed your face all over. “You ready to go?”

You nodded and held his hand. “Where are we going anyway?”

“Surprise.”

You smiled. “Alright, this a date?”

He put his arm around you and walked with you to the door. “It is.” He pulled you along to the lift.

You pouted and looked up at him. “But I don’t look nice enough for a date.”

“You look perfect.” He pulled you to his car, then helped you in. He sat in and started driving. “If you feel ill, just let me know, okay?”

You nodded. “I will.” You watched the world go by. “So, you really not going to tell me where we’re going?”

“Told you, it’s a surprise.”

You sank in your seat more. “What if loads of people see me? I look like I’ve been beaten badly. I don’t want people whispering and thinking bad things.”

“Fuck what they think.”

You looked at Levi. “But I want people to know how wonderful you are, not think terrible things about you.”

“That’s sweet of you, it really is sweetheart, but people are assholes and will think whatever they want. Only you know the truth and if you believe it enough, well that’s good enough for me.” He pulled up. “I want the most important person in the world to think the best about me, not others who don’t matter at all.” He got out, then opened your door. You knew from being with Levi, he loved opening doors for you. So, you just let him, it was kind of nice. He offered his hand. “Come on, let’s start our date.”

You took his hand and stepped out his nice car. “What if people recognise you?”

He closed the door, locked the car and put his arm around you. “If they do, they do. Priority is you, always.”

You blushed a little, then you looked up and gasped. “Zoo.”

He kissed your head. “I know you love animals, plus it won’t be harsh on your eye, right?”

“Right.”

He saw you were bouncing. “Cute, you’re so excited.”

You nodded. “I am.”

He payed for the tickets, then led you around the zoo looking at all the animals. When you got to a panther, you couldn’t help but think it was like looking at an animal version of Levi. You looked up at Levi. He looked down at you. “What?”

You smiled. “Nothing, it’s just…ah it’s a silly thought.”

He kissed next to your ear. “Tell me.”

“I was just thinking, you’re like that panther.”

Levi hugged you from behind. “You think so?”

You nodded. “Cute cuddly kitty that could rip your face off.”

He squeezed you. “Thank you. I didn’t know I came off that way.”

You giggled. “You do.”

“Thank you. To me, you’re like a puppy.”

You laughed. “Really?”

He nodded. “Yep, a cute little puppy who wants to play, protects the ones they love, eats lots of snacks and loves to cuddle during nap time.”

“That is me.”

He tickled you a little making you laugh. “We have somewhere fun to go, a special little thing I booked.”

You let him lead you along as you giggled. “Okay, sure.”

He stopped by a door, a keeper came out and chatted to Levi, then led you inside and behind the scenes to little nursing areas. The keeper turned to you and smiled. “We’re going to introduce you to our babies, some will be very playful and others we’re going to get you to feed.”

You gasped and bounced. “So cool!”

You walked into a room, sat down on the floor next to Levi then waited. The keeper picked up something, then adjusted it in his arms. “This is our new little panther cub, he’s super friendly and really likes ladies. So, he’ll love you.” He handed him over as your gasped, he was super soft and had the biggest eyes. “Just give him a scratch and he’ll be your best friend.”

You smiled and fussed the panther, he instantly starting purring and snuggling up to you. “So cuuuute.” He spied your cast, then pounced and lightly bit it. You laughed at him, then tickled him. “Hey, that’s not for eating.”

Levi picked up the little guy and held him, so his paws were hanging. “Stop trying to eat my girlfriend.” He put the little guy on his back, then tickled his tummy. “Good boy.”

You reached over and fussed the cub, it instantly looked at you, then snuggled against your hand. “Seems like you are a panther Levi, he listened to you.”

He hummed. “Yeah, but he loves you.”

The keeper brought over toys for you. “Here’s some things you can play with.”

You picked up a squishy ball, the cub jumped off Levi and watched you. You threw it and he bounded after it, attacked, then rolled over and fell a little. You all laughed as it stood, shook itself, then ran over to you with the ball. You looked to Levi. “Could you? My hand.”

Levi nodded. “I got it.” He pulled the toy from the cub’s mouth, then threw it again for it. You played with the cub for a while, then you were moved on to the next room.

The keeper opened another door, then led you in to reveal baby pandas. “We’re very lucky to have babies, because pandas don’t tend to do much. So, this is a rare thing for you. They are super friendly, they tend to hug people’s legs and not let go, so it’s a nightmare when we’re sorting out their homes. Cuddle them, play with them, just be careful because they are strong and you’re recovering, so I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Levi nodded. “I’ll watch her, don’t worry.”

You knelt down, then opened your arms. “Come to me pandas.” One crawled over to you, it sniffed your broken arm, then climbed onto your lap. “Ooow, you are heavy.” It slipped off your legs, then its head hit your lap making you laugh. “Oh dear, poor baby.” Another crawled up behind you, then hugged you from behind. “Hi there.”

Levi sat down and fussed the one on your back. “They’re very soft.”

You nodded. “Super soft.” You looked to Levi. “Could you take one of them?”

“Sure.” He picked up the one on your back, then plopped him on his lap. “Tch, fat little thing, so heavy.”

You giggled. “Don’t be mean, I’m practically a panda. I lie around, eat loads and lack energy for anything. Plus, I’m as attractive as one.”

“So mean about yourself.” He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “You’re not a panda. You’re sweet and sexy. Panda’s aren’t that.”

You smiled at Levi and bit your lip. “Thanks, but I do look like a panda at the moment due to the eye.”

“Little.”

You cuddled the panda in your lap against you, then took some bamboo from the keeper and fed the panda. The keeper smiled. “You look like a proper mother.”

You giggled. “Thanks.”

He picked up the one on your lap. “Come on little guy, bed time. This lovely couple have to see the next lot of animals.”

He dropped the panda off, then took the other one from Levi. You looked up at Levi. “Could you help me up?”

He put his hands under your armpits, then lifted you to your feet. “There you go.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

He led you down the hall. “This is the last one, sorry.”

You shook your head. “Don’t be sorry, this has been amazing.”

“Good, I’m glad.”

The keeper opened a room. “Last one, but these guys are super friendly and it’s time to feed them.” He walked in ahead of you, then closed the door. “Hope you like Koalas.”

You nodded. “I love them.”

“Great, also these are baby ones.”

You looked at Levi and squealed. He smiled and ruffled your hair. “Calm down brat.”

You smiled. “Sorry, sorry, but this is amazing Levi. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

The keeper carried a baby over to you, then handed the little one over. It instantly reached for you. You took it, then gasped as it clung to your top. “Adorable.” You sat down on a seat, then fed the little one who was very happy to eat everything you fed them.

The keeper brought another one over. “You want to hold one Levi?”

Levi stared at the cute thing. “I umm, sure.” Levi held it and stared at it for a bit. “You are too cute for your own good little guy, just like my girlfriend.”

You giggled. “They are super cute, right? I love their ears.”

“We’ll need to move on soon, I have a booking. If you’re okay with that?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

“You can hug that little guy a little longer, alright?”

You smiled. “Great.” You played with the koalas for a bit, then Levi led you around the rest of the zoo and even bought you a cuddly panther. He took you to a really nice restaurant, which allowed you to taste test everything. The best thing was the place was dark, so you could take your glasses off. The problem was, you heard people pointing at you and whispering about you looked like you’d been beaten. You felt horrible for Levi, because he naturally looked like he was cold and annoyed, but he really was a nice kind person. Plus, his cuts were still healing a little on his face.

Levi poked your cheek. “You okay?” You nodded. “You sure? You’ve gone quiet and sad on me.”

You smiled. “I’m just…” You sighed. “I can hear people saying terrible things about you.”

“Ignore them.” He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “You know the real me. I have to go to the bathroom, I’ll be back.”

“Okay.” You ate some of your food, then sipped your drink and saw two people talking and looking over at you. They both walked over and seemed nervous. You sat up. “Hi.” Part of you was expecting it to be about your book.

The woman crouched down near you. “Are you okay? Do you need help to get away?”

You frowned. “I’m sorry?”

The man moved closer. “Your face and your arm, it looks like he’s been beating you.”

You shook your head. “No, god no, he’d never hurt me. I broke my arm from a car crash and my eye was from an ex-boyfriend which the man I’m with saved me from.”

“It’s okay miss, we can get you away from him, you just think he’s looking after you.”

You got annoyed with them. “No! Listen to me, that man you are bad mouthing is the sweetest man I know. I love him with all my heart. If he ever hurt me, which he never would, but if he did it’d crush him. I don’t think he would go on living.”

The woman shook her head. “I think she’s brainwashed dear.”

“I’m not, I don’t need your help. Seriously, I don’t. Go to the police if you need to, they know my situation and have a police report.” You sighed. “Look, I appreciate you’re looking out for people, it’s really wonderful of you to care for others, but I’m not one of the people who needs help. I’m okay, I’m very safe. He has cuts on his face because he was in the car crash as well.”

Levi walked over and said your name. “You okay?”

You looked up at him and smiled. “I’m okay Levi.”

The woman gasped. “Wait, you’re Levi Ackerman?”

“Tch, yeah.” He folded his arms. “Can I help you?”

She gulped. “We have it wrong dear, I saw the news about Levi, he was in an incident with that Jack director. I’m so sorry, we thought your girlfriend was a victim of abuse.”

Levi ruffled your hair. “She is, but with her ex-boyfriend. Now she’s in a very safe relationship. Thank you for caring though, it’s good to see there are people out there like you two.”

The man shook Levi’s hand. “Well it’s an honour to meet the guy who saved a woman from abuse.”

“You should be saying stuff to this cute thing, she took a bat to the face to save me.”

The man raised his brow. “Wow, you stood up to your abuser?”

Levi saw you were getting shy, so he spoke for you. “She stood up to him before that, she’s a fighter.” He placed his hand on your head. “She’s getting shy on us.”

The woman hugged the man’s arm. “Come on, we should leave them alone. I’m sure this is the first time they’ve been out since getting hurt.”

Levi nodded. “It’s true.”

She smiled and waved. “Have a nice date.”

You waved. “Thank you.”

You wandered around your living room. You were half asleep from having a nap while Levi was out doing some promotional things for the movie. He’d given you lots of kisses this morning as he woke up, but those kisses soon became heated and the two of you expressed your love for each other for the first time since you’d been home from the hospital. Levi had waited over a week, which was hard on you both seeing as you wanted to be all over each other. After cleaning up, Levi showered you in kisses and love before you practically kicked him out the door to go work, otherwise he’d be late.

You’d gotten up after and did things, but then you got tired and had a nap. You were up from your nap just organising your apartment and looking around, just to pass the time now your new book was officially done and you were on a break. You heard your front door open and close, you hummed. “Welcome home Levi.”

He took his shoes off. “Good to be home, I missed you.”

“Me too.” You rubbed your eyes, then cried out in pain. “Shit, fuck, cock, arrgh.”

Levi ran over as you covered your left eye and cried a little. “What happened.”

You whimpered. “I rubbed my bad eye.”

He hugged you. “It’s okay, you’re okay. Come with me, we’ll sit down and check it to make sure there’s no damage.” He sat you down, then got his little kit out and some water. He sat next to you, then cupped your face. “Open your eye.” You whined. “Come on, open up.” You opened your eye allowing him to see. “Looks like a burst blood vessel. Maybe you’ll have extra bruising, but it should be okay. Just hurts a lot. You have to remember, there’s a cracked bone under here.”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He smiled at you. “You sound so cute, like a little kid.” He poked your cheek. “Even this little pout is adorable.” He got out some meds, handed them to you and then passed you the water. “Drink up, this should stop the pain.” He looked through his kit, then got out a cream and applied it gently to your cheek and around your eye. “That should help too. No more crying okay? I like you being happy, seeing you sad makes me very sad.”

You smiled at him. “Yeah.”

He kissed you. “Much better.”

You hummed. “How was your day?”

“Good.” He packed everything up. “Better now I’m home with you, but the promotional stuff went well. Everyone asked about you, which was lovely to hear.”

“Yeah.”

Levi shuffled closer to you. “Someone must be a bit bad, because I’m only getting a few words out of you.” He pulled you close and held you against his chest. “Must have really hurt when you rubbed your eye.”

You nodded. “It did.”

He kissed the side of your head loads. “I’m sorry.”

You hugged him. “Why are you being sorry?”

“Well, I told you not to cry so much, didn’t I? That wasn’t nice of me. If it hurts loads, cry as much as you like.”

You looked up at Levi. “I don’t need to cry anymore, I’m okay. The meds and cream have kicked in, I feel better.”

“Good.” He pushed your hair from your face. “You know, yesterday on our date, the way you defended me was really sweet of you.”

You pouted and blushed. “Well, they were accusing you of being an abuser and I didn’t like that at all.”

He pulled you close and kissed you loads. “I love you.”

You giggled. “I love you too.” You pulled at his shirt and hummed. “So, Levi?”

“Yeah?”

You pulled a little face. “It still hurts a little.”

He frowned. “It does? Do you need more med?”

You grabbed him just as he was about to move. “No, no, I don’t need more.”

“What do you need.” He cupped your face. “I want to help.”

You bit your lip and looked at Levi’s lips, then back into his lovely eyes. “Kiss, I need it kissed better.”

He looked up to your eye. “I shouldn’t kiss it; it might be too delicate.” He noticed your look. “Oooh, I’m an idiot.” You giggled as he pulled you close and kissed you. He hummed at you. “How do you feel now?”

“Better, but I need more.”

“More? Well, you must be really hurt.”

You nodded. “I am.” He pulled you up against him, then he kissed you more, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. His hands slid up your body, he squeezed you and massaged your sensitive skin. You hummed and smiled into the kiss, then a thought popped into your mind. “Hang on.”

Levi looked so sad when you jumped off him and ran to the bedroom. “Wait, where you going?”

“Wait there a moment.”

“But.”

“I’ll be back, I promise.” You heard him hum, which turned into a growl. You looked in your wardrobe and found the maid outfit Levi had told you about. You slipped it on, then checked yourself out in the mirror, you looked amazing and Levi definitely picked the right one for your figure. You looked cute. You loved the puffiness of the skirt; you could just see the bottom of your bum. The only problem was, you hate how you had a cast on your arm and bruising around your eye. You walked out to the living room, then stopped. “Ta da.”

Levi turned his head and stared at you his eyes widened. “Woah.”

You twirled. “What do you think? I mean I wish I was at 100% health, but still.”

“Come here.”

You walked around the sofa, then stood in front of him. You smiled down at him. “I put on nice underwear to match.”

He lifted your skirt to see the lace, then he put it back down and slid his hands up the outside of your thighs. He hummed then purred at you. He kissed your tummy, then looked up at you. “How can one person make everything look good?”

“I don’t make everything look good.”

He pulled you closer making you fall forwards onto him, your boobs in his face. “Ah, sorry.”

He wrapped his arms around you and hummed. “Don’t be, this is really nice.”

You straddled him, then sat on his lap. “Levi.”

He kissed your chest loads, then moved up to your neck where he could see evidence of this morning on your neck, his love bites. He moaned your name against your neck, then nipped it. “My good little maid.”

You played with his hair with your good hand. “I try my best.”

His fingers lightly danced up the inside of your thigh making your breath hitch. “You’re the best maid I’ve ever had, so I need to reward you.” He cupped the side of your face, his thumb soothing your skin as his hand moved up and down on your heat. You mewled and whined a little at him, your body tingling. He moved his hand up, then slipped it under the band of your underwear. His talented fingers ran up and down your heat, he could feel how much you wanted him. He felt pride fill him as he touched you more. His thumb rubbed against your bud, as his fingers teased your entrance. “Though, you’re always good and I want to reward you all the time.”

You leaned forwards and panted against his neck heating him up. He pressed one finger into your heat, so you rocked your hips with his movements. You lightly kissed his neck, you wanted him to know that you were enjoying everything he was doing to you. You knew you weren’t going to last too long, mainly because Levi was too good and you really, really wanted him. As soon as Levi pressed his second finger into your heat, your walls clamped onto him and your world came undone. You gripped his shirt with your left hand, then moaned his name. You hummed and gulped after. “Not a word Levi.”

He pulled his hand from you, then licked his fingers. “I just feel a sense of pride, I managed to make you feel good so quickly.”

You hugged him and wouldn’t let him see your face. “Makes me seem I’m so greedy for you.”

He chuckled. “That isn’t a bad thing. I’m very greedy for you. I mean, I have a strong hunger for you.” He lifted you up a little. “Can I eat you?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yes.” He went to move you off him, but you stopped him. “Well, I was thinking.”

He frowned. “I need to get protection cutie.”

You massaged his shoulders, but one side was a little awkward on account of the cast. “Well, I’ve been taking the pill for a while.” You kissed his cheek loads. “I used to hate doing this with Jack, but the thought of doing this with you seems to turn me on so much.”

His hands shook as he held your thighs, he then gulped hard. “You uhh, you sure?”

You kissed the tip of his nose. “Just this once, please? Ah, but we don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable with it.”

He blushed. “N-no, no, I’d like to. It’s just, won’t it be messy? I don’t like messy.”

You giggled and kissed his cheek. “I can clean up, don’t worry.”

“That’s not fair on you.”

You kissed him for a while. “I’m the one who suggested it.” You went to move off him. “I’ll go get.”

He pulled you back. “N-no, let’s try it. Just once, until well…until we try for kids, right?”

You blushed hard. “You…you want kids with me?”

“Of course, who wouldn’t? Tch, some fucking insane person.” He lightly touched your cheek. “Such a cute thing, you’d make adorable children.”

You pinched Levi’s cheek and giggled. “Says the most handsome man in the world.”

He growled at you. “All this talk makes me really want you.”

You bit your lip, knelt up and slipped your underwear off. You held it up and giggled. “My thinking exactly.”

“You’re so fucking hot brat.”

You smiled and started undoing his trousers. “Ah, fucking hand.”

He held your hands, kissed them. “I can do it.” He undid his trousers, then pulled himself out and sighed as he did. He let go of himself, then ran his hands up and down your sides. “You’re so beautiful.” You smiled at him and kissed him, you moved your hand up and down his length making his purr at you. You ran him along your heat, he whined a little at you, like he was so desperate to have you. He bucked a little towards you, you couldn’t help but smile at his need. “Please.” He whined your name it was just so cute. “Please.”

You raised up, then slowly lowered yourself onto him. Both of you gasped and hummed at the sensation. This with Jack felt too naked, but with Levi it was arousing on so many levels. You loved feeling him, all of him and he loved feeling all of you. He leaned forwards, lips against your neck as he panted. You smiled when you felt him move a little, but you could tell he was holding back a little so you could adjust. You ruffled his hair and moaned. “You feel so good Levi.” He growled at you. “So, fucking good.” You rolled your hips allowing him to feel all of you and him to press perfectly inside you. “I love you, so much.”

Your declaration of love and praise sparked something in Levi. He kissed you and dug his fingers in your hair, he held you close to his body as be bucked up into you, he just wanted you to be close to him. He bucked his hips again a little faster as he kissed along your cheek to your ear, he moaned and whispered your name as well as sweet nothings to you. He loved you praising him, but he wanted to praise you and you and your wonderful body. You felt so loved and wanted in this moment with him. Sometimes words were not enough, sometimes you had to show people. After everything you’d been through, the pain and suffering from Jack, as well as the relationship issues, you needed this with him. Levi was making you feel loved, even though you didn’t feel lovable after getting hurt so badly.

You welled up as he tapped his forehead against yours, he kept telling you over and over as he looked into your beautiful eyes that he loved you. He watched with each thrust from him and rock of your hips, that the darkness in your heart just washed away. He was showing you in the best way he knew, just how much he adored you and how he would never let you go. You were Levi’s world, that’s why he wanted to be sure you wanted this, that he and you could let go and be passionate and free with each other, that you both had a future together. He felt so warm, but not the hot kind with body temperature. Levi warmth within his heart as he looked at you, he knew by the way you pawed and touched him you loved him just as much, by the bruising around your eye, that you were willing to get hurt for him, your love for him really moved him. Levi had never been this loved before, he liked it a lot and wanted to hold onto you for the rest of his life. He promised himself, that he was never going to fuck up again, that’d he’d telling you everything he could.

You pulled Levi up to kiss you, you hummed at the sensation and enjoyed how passionate and dominating he was even though you were on top. You rocked your hips to Levi’s actions, then you smiled slightly as you grinded against him. He was slowing down for a moment, so the two of you could enjoy each other. He couldn’t help but smile too as he kissed you, he was lucky to have you, that you were quick to forgive him and adore him the way you did. You both felt a strong connection between the two of you, this build of trust, love and passion was so perfect. Levi was hitting all the right places, and you were perfectly tight around him. Every squeeze of your body, and the drag of your fingers made his body sing. You both knew exactly what you were doing to the other.

You wrapped your arms around Levi’s neck, then tugged at him letting him know what you wanted to do. Levi turned you and lay you down on the sofa, he loved this position the most, because he was in control of making you feel good, plus you always looked so good under him and from this spot he could watched your cute face. You placed your arms on the sofa, you steadied your legs on the sofa, then wrapped them around Levi and tugged him close. He dragged his hands up your sides and back, he felt every inch of you. He thought you were so beautiful, so perfect in his hands. He lightly peppered your skin with kisses, he just loved every inch of you. He just loved everything about you, to him you were so cute, he only wished you were naked.

Levi leaned closer and licked your chest, so he could feel your heart racing against his tongue as he rocked his hips against you. He still couldn’t get over how soft your skin was, he just loved touching it, kissing it, or licking it all the time. You gasped and moaned as Levi gave love and attention to your sensitive skin, you never thought one man could make you feel this good. The way Levi doted on you really made you feel special, that you were beautiful. You always disliked yourself, other times you hated parts of you and blamed yourself a lot. However, Levi’s love was so pure and sweet, but that was just Levi, he was never one to make things complicated because he liked simple and easy things. That’s why you loved being with him and why you loved him so much, because everything was so simple.

You cupped Levi’s neck with your one good had and began moving with him, you moaned out when he hit the right spot in you yet again. He was just perfect for you, he fitted you right and every movement was just perfection. You bit your lip and bent your head back and moaned, you tugged on Levi’s hair a little as you felt a little shock of pleasure. He slid his hands up and down your sides, then he pulled you back a bit as he dove for your breasts. He nipped and sucked on your sensitive mounds, he covered them in little love bites in places that would be shown. He was always one for being a little possessive, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t get joy out of seeing you have marks on you to show you were his. He was proud to see his marks and that everyone else saw it, hell, he was so proud when he kissed you in front of everyone and basically declared that you were his.

You panted and moaned. “Levi.” You looked down at him, he leaned up and kissed you. “Tell me how much I’m yours.” You gasped them gulped. “Tell me how much you love me.”

Levi gripped your hips hard as he kissed you passionately and desperately, he was close and he knew you were. “I love you.” He growled at you. “You are mine, every inch of you is mine. All mine.”

You gripped him hard. “All yours, and you’re mine.” You cried out in pleasure. “I love you.”

Levi growled more; you gave him a new kind of fire within him. He found a sudden surge of stamina and passion. “Hold on.” You nodded and did what Levi told you to do. He shifted his legs then bucked into you hard and fast. You cried out and gripped Levi hard with your good hand. Levi moaned your name and cried out a few times, he felt his build up and yours getting so close. Levi leaned over you and grabbed the arm of the sofa. He focused as much as he could, you grabbed hold of his sides and squeezed his sensitive sides. You squeezed your toes and closed your eyes tightly as you felt your release was over you. You cried out; your body shook as Levi kept riding out your pleasure.

He moaned your name and came undone, he felt pure pleasure rip its nails throughout your body as you felt the same way. You both were chasing the feeling, wanting it to last as much as possible. You could feel heat within you, with Jack it felt wrong, but with Levi this felt amazing. He slowed down, then lay on your body for a bit as you both panted. He shuddered as the clean side of his head kept telling him what he’d just done, but it was you that would have to clean the most instead of him.

Levi pulled from you, then looked down. “Umm, I can clean you.”

You smiled at Levi. “I can do it.” You got off the sofa, then hurried over to the bathroom. You took the costume off, then started cleaning yourself up. You looked up and smiled at Levi. “Hey.” You giggled. “Don’t look so guilty Mr.”

He walked over after you finished cleaning yourself. “I can’t help it I made a mess.”

You held his trousers on his waist, then pulled him closer. You looked up at him and smiled. “Well, I know what will make you feel better.”

He pouted. “What?”

“I liked it, a lot.”

His eyes widened, then he blushed. “Y-You did?”

You nodded and bit your lip. “I did.”

He hugged you. “Well, that’s good.”

“Yeah.” You looked up at him. “Feel better?”

He nodded. “I do, but it’s still messy.”

You patted his cheeks. “You cute thing.” You gasped. “Guess what!”

He lightly touched your cheek. “What?”

“You kissed it better.”

He started laughing making you blush hard, he was so handsome when he laughed, especially the pure joy in his eyes. “I guess I did.” He kissed as close as he could get to your wound. “There’s another.”

“I feel so much better now, like I’m on top of the world.”

“You are too cute sometimes.”

You grinned. “Could you do me a favour?”

“Sure, anything.”

You tugged at his trousers. “Could you get me some underwear and clothes, I seem to be jut here in a bra.”

He nodded. “Sure, I’ll get you something nice.” He wandered out, grabbed some underwear and a long shirt of his. “This okay?”

You nodded and smiled at him. “Perfect actually.”

He slipped your underwear on for you, then pulled your top on. He held your cast in his hands, then gently moved it about as he inspected it. “How’s this feeling?”

“Okay, it doesn’t hurt much anymore.” You wrinkled your nose. “Not looking forward to the itchy phase at all.”

“I’ll help you, don’t worry.”

You lifted your arms up and out. “Hug.”

Levi hugged you, then lifted you up so you wrapped your legs around him. He carried you to the living room, then sat on the sofa with you. He rubbed your back and hummed a little tune to you. You rested the side of your head on his shoulder, eyes closed, then you just relaxed. He played with your hair a little and felt himself getting sleepy by holding you close. “Hey, so…what would you say if we made movie sequels?”

You hummed. “I’d like that, for Leo and Maya’s story to be fully converted into movies.” You lifted your head and sighed. “I’d love to be there every step of the way.” You pouted. “Might get jealous though, because you two have kids and get married.”

He pinched your cheeks and wiggled your face. “I won’t be really married to her and having kids, it’s all fake.”

“I know, but still.”

He smiled and kissed along your jawline. “Well then, I’ll just have to marry you and have kids before Maya and Leo do in the movies.”

You blushed hard. “Wh-what?”

He hummed. “It’s a good…well…what? Two movies away? Plenty of time to start our family, right?” You nodded, but you hid your face a little. Levi lifted your head. “Someone’s gone shy, so cute.”

You threw yourself onto the sofa, your pelvis on Levi’s lap so he could see your bum. You pressed your face into the cushion. “Stooop.”

He eyed your bum. “Why?”

“You’re making me blush too much.”

“Well I like seeing you blush.”

You turned your head a little, then blew a raspberry at Levi. “Mean.”

He hummed, then slapped your bum making you squeal. “And you’re being naughty. I was just saying nice things, then you got all nervous. I seem to remember you want kids with me.”

“I do, but putting a time stamp on it makes it more real.” You sighed. “I’m excited, I really am and I can’t wait. It’s just, you’re the first person I’ve ever wanted any of this with. Makes me get all excited and nervous.” You rolled over onto your back, then wiggled down so your head was on Levi’s lap. “You know, we’re going to have to move out to start a family. I know we both have a spare room, but I doubt we can knock the wall down to make it bigger.” You smiled at Levi as he played with your hair. “If we do move, it’s going to hard to because there’s so many memories here. That wall out there, that’s the most important thing of all because it was us. There was this wall between us and we overcame it.” You held Levi’s arm, your thumb soothing his skin. “I really love that wall.”

He cupped your face, lifted you up, then kissed you. “I love it too, it’ll be sad to say goodbye to it, but it’ll always have an important place in our hearts, right? Besides, I’m sure I can convince them to make these flats into one big one. I have the money.”

“You don’t have to do that for me.”

He hummed. “I want to do it for you and for me, I don’t want to leave here. We’ll have to get the whole place changed and decorated. I’m looking forward to it.”

You smiled. “Me too.”


	12. Chapter 12

You adjusted your dress, then blushed as you looked in the mirror at home. You pouted at yourself, then sighed. Your cast was gone, your eye looked fine, just a tiny scar was left. Levi walked up behind you looking amazing in his suit, he wrapped his arms around your, then leaned down and kissed your shoulder. “Why do you look so sad?”

“I don’t know if I look nice enough to be with you.”

He ran his hands up you, turned you around, then began slow dancing with you. “You’re perfection. I’ve told you before, who gives a shit about what others say. I am yours and you are mine, no question about it. I hope our two weeks get away was enough to make you see how much you are mine.”

You bit your lip and smiled. “It was perfection.”

He hummed and kissed you. “So, you ready?”

You nodded. “Yeah, let’s go to your premier.”

He held your hand and walked with you. “Our premier, it’s your story.”

“I know, I know.” You stood in the lift with him as it went down. “It’s just, I dunno all I did is write it, but you became Leo.”

He cuddled you making you giggle, even more when he kissed your face all over. “Yeah, but you create Leo, I could only be his amazing self because of your amazing mind.”

“Leviii, we have to go.”

He looked up as the lift doors opened, then saw Dean was by the doors on his phone. Dean looked up and smiled. “Finally you two, come on.”

You hurried ahead to your brother. “Sorry, it’s my fault, I didn’t think I looked nice.”

Your brother flicked your forehead. “You look stunning as well, cheer up.”

Levi gave you a squeeze. “I told her that too, but you know what this brats like.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, she’s always up in her head of worry. I’m the same. Alright, let’s get moving.” He walked out leading you both, then opened the car door. “Get in.”

You sat in first, then Levi next to you as your brother got in the front with the driver. Levi didn’t like limos, he thought they were way too much. Even though he wanted to spoil you, you had the same thoughts about them. You looked over to Levi, then smiled. “Kasey going with anyone?”

Levi frowned in thought. “Yeah, with that actor kid Eren. He had a small role in the movie, but they seemed to get on well.”

“What about Mike?”

He growled making you giggle. “Don’t care.”

“You get so jealous of him.” You leaned over and kissed his neck. “I don’t fancy him, he’s a friend only. I’m with you, I love you and I sleep with you. So, no more pouting, okay?”

He sighed. “Okay.”

“So?”

Levi pouted a little. “No one.”

You poked his cheek. “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“Hardest.”

You patted his cheek. “Could have been worse.”

“Oh?”

You smiled and tapped your left eye. “Could have been a bat to the face.”

He smiled and cupped your face, then kissed the little scar there. “My hero.”

You giggled. “Well, at least it let’s you know what I’d do for you, right?”

He nodded. “Yeah, you’d do anything.”

You smiled. “Exactly, and I know you’d do anything for me because of it.” You looked to the door. “Looks like we’re here, you going to sign things for people?”

“Sure, but I’m mostly excited to have you at my side the whole time.”

“Cute.” The door opened, probably by Dean opening it. You let out a big shy. “Aright, let’s say hello to the world.”

Levi kissed you. “You and me, we’ve got this and the scar near your eye proves it.” He got out first, then he turned to you and took your hand and helped you out. You held your breath as you saw camera’s flashing. Levi pulled you close, then walked with you. “Don’t pay attention to them, pay attention to me, okay?” You looked up at him, then nodded.

“Kuchel!” You turned to see some fans with your book. “Kuchel!”

Levi pulled you along to them. “Come on, let’s say hello.”

You smiled. “Really? Cool.” You stopped in front of them. “Hi.”

The girl smiled. “Could you sign my book?”

“Sure.”

A guy held his book up. “Me too!”

You laughed as more people asked, you agreed to sign all. You took a pen from a fan, then signed the books one after another. You even posed for pictures with them. You gave the pen to Levi. “Go ahead Detective Leo, sign them.”

He shook his head and smiled a little. “It’d be my honour. So, you want me to sign them as Levi, or as Leo?” Everyone wanted it to be Leo. “Alright, the best damn cop ever created it is.”

You playfully hit him. “This man is such a flirt, I swear!”

The girl held up her phone. “Could I have a picture of you and Levi?”

You nodded and looked to Levi. “You okay with it?”

He put his arm around you. “Sure.” He cuddled you, then kissed your temple for the pictures. After the news got out about you getting hurt, then Levi trying to save you and getting hurt as well, people loved the two of you as a couple. “I hate to break this moment, but my manager and this one’s brother is moving us on. It was lovely meeting you all.”

You waved to them. “Bye.”

You both went from groups of fans, to groups of fans and did the same thing over and over. You signed what they had, had pictures taken with them and pictures with Levi. All of them were sweet to you both. Everything was going well, until you got to the media section. As soon as you saw them, you instantly got nervous. You really didn’t want to face them, because they usually were more judgemental than the fans. Levi could feel your change in attitude, he was concerned about you. Since you got hurt, you were more aware of yourself and how you appeared. It may have been a small scar on your face, but you were so aware of it.

Levi stopped and turned to you, his back to the media and protecting you. “We can go right past them if you want, get Dean to answer things.”

You pulled a little face and shifted on your heels. “N-no, I don’t want you to look bad.”

He kissed your forehead. “Tell you what, we’ll talk to them for a bit and if there’s anything we don’t like, we run.” You giggled at Levi. “That’s better. Look, I promised you I’d protect you and protect you I will.”

You smiled. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” He turned and put a protective arm around you and held you close to him, then he walked over and posed with you for pictures. He looked down at you. “Just smile, show them your pretty smile.”

“Thought you only liked me smiling for you?”

He hummed. “Then smile for me.” You smiled at him, your eyes softened in their gaze, Levi matched your gaze with his kindness and love. “Tch, you are so beautiful.”

“Thank you.” You heard they were shouting for Levi, you looked over, then back at Levi. “You should talk to them.”

“Okay.” He pulled you along to them, then began answering questions one after another. Mostly were harmless asking about the movies, what it was like, does he want sequels to be made.

One looked to you, then back at Levi. “So, you two were caught up in a big story involving director Jack now serving time for his crime. We want to ask how that affected you two?”

Levi looked down at you. “I think we’ve become stronger as a couple.”

You nodded. “We went through so much together, a lot of pain, especially physically.” You and Levi laughed as the media did too. “But umm…yeah, I agree with Levi, we’re far stronger together as a couple. I really love this guy right here.”

Levi kissed you. “Love you too.”

The interviewer smiled. “How long have you two been together now?”

He hummed. “Over a year now, right?”

You nodded. “Feels longer.”

He shook his head. “You’re right, it does.” He knew you were talking about living next door to him.

The interviewer looked to you. “So, your latest book about neighbours falling in love has been a hit, are you writing a sequel?”

You shook your head. “I don’t think it needs one, it finished on a good ending.”

“Anything new in the works?”

You looked to Levi, then smiled as he gave you and encouraging squeeze. “Yes actually, probably too many ideas. I run them all by this guy first, we talk it out, then I start fleshing out the idea more. I can’t say much, but there are plenty ready and waiting.”

Levi kissed your temple. “Hate to cut this short, but we have to move along and get to the movie. Thank you for your time, all of you.”

You waved and smiled. “Bye.” You let out a shaky sigh. “That was never wracking.”

Levi squeezed you. “You did well, really well. Proud of you.” He got inside the cinema, stopped, then turned and hugged you. “We’re here for a bit, then we get to watch.”

You hugged him and hummed. “Wonderful.” You peaked around Levi, then smiled. “Mike!” Levi growled a little as you let go of him, then hurried over to Mike and gave him a hug. “Hi.”

Mike petted your head. “Hello, you look so good.”

“Thanks.”

He looked up and smirked. “Oh look, the guard dog.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, yeah I am and if you annoy me, I bite.”

“Ooow, scary.”

Erwin walked over, hands in his pockets. “No fighting you two.” He smiled at you as he said your name. “You look great.”

You blushed. “Thank you.”

He rubbed the back of his next. “Sorry about the whole, no telling anyone about you and Levi, wasn’t the best choice.”

You smiled and adjusted his bolo tie. “I disagree with you Erwin, by doing that it put me and Levi through a lot and made us stronger as a couple. So, thanks.” You patted his chest. “When are you coming over for dinner? Hange, Dean and Mike have given me dates for a big get together, so?”

He sighed as he looked up in thought. “Uhh, I’ll have to send you my diary. Do you want me to make anything for the dinner party?”

You shook your head. “No, I’m doing the cooking, but a nice drink would be good.”

He smiled. “Alright, I’ll bring that.”

“I’ll leave you to Levi, I have to talk to Mike for a bit. Catch you later.” You walked over to Mike, then dragged him away from Levi. “Mike darling.”

He hummed. “Yes dear?”

“Be a good boy and don’t drive my boyfriend up the wall.”

“He’s fun to mess with though.”

You giggled. “I know.” You sighed and stopped walking. “So, Erwin has said yes to a dinner party. You still wanting to join us?”

Mike snorted. “Wouldn’t miss it for anything in the world.”

You pointed at him. “No teasing Levi. Hange is over, so I’ll tell her off beforehand too.”

He blew a raspberry. “Party pooper.”

You flicked his nose. “You get silly with Levi, I’m the one paying for it after. You piss him off enough, you won’t be over again. Got it?”

He sighed and groaned. “Fine, I’ll be a good boy.”

You smiled and pinched his cheek. “Love you Mike.”

He smiled. “I know, love you too. So, need me to bring anything?”

You shrugged. “Booze. I’ll let you know when the date is.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

“Great.” You looked over to Levi, he’d finished chatting to Erwin and was now talking to Dean, but it was clear he wanted you back. “I’m going to check on my brother, then Levi and we’ll go get our seats.”

Mike smiled. “Exciting.”

You shook your head and smirked at him as he laughed. You walked over to your brother, then fixed his tie. “Come on Dean.”

He pouted. “Sorry, I just get so nervous at these things I mess with my tie.”

You giggled. “It’s okay, I get nervous too.”

He hugged you tightly. “As long as we’re all together, right? That makes me less nervous. I guess I’m like this because.” He pulled away from you. “Not only is Levi in this movie, but it’s your story and I love your books, I want people to love them as much as I do.”

You patted his cheeks. “Aww Dean, you are the cutest brother ever.”

He smiled. “Aaah, shut up sis. I just want to support you is all.”

Levi walked over and ruffled Dean’s hair. “Such a good big brother.”

Dean pouted. “I ain’t a kid Levi, I’m taller than you.”

Levi hummed and hugged you from behind. “Yeah, but I’m older.”

You smiled. “Stop fighting you two, we’re family and we’re supposed to get along.”

“Sorry beautiful, we’ll behave, right Dean?”

Dean pouted. “Sure.”

Levi squeezed you and kissed the side of your head. “You ready to go get a seat?”

You nodded. “I’m excited to see my book on the big screen!”

“Do you want any snacks?”

Dean smirked. “She always wants snacks.”

You blew a raspberry at him. “Bite me you asshole.”

Levi moved you away from Dean. “Come on, let’s get you something.”

You pouted. “Do I always eat snacks?”

“No, but I want some snacks. Besides, everything you do is cute, so you wanting snacks is adorable.”

You turned around and hugged him, face against his chest as he ordered for you both. “I’m not.”

He hugged you with one arm as he paid. “You are, thank you.” He led you away to a little corner, then showed you he got you and him chocolates and a drink to share. “Happy?”

You pulled a face, looked around then smiled and nodded. “Thank you.”

“Want some?”

“Please.”

He put a chocolate in his mouth, let it melt a bit, then he pulled at your chin and kissed your passionately so you both could taste the chocolate. He pulled away, light kissed your lips, then licked his own. “How was it?”

You blushed a little. “Can we always eat chocolate like that?”

He growled at you and nipped your neck. “Yes.” He looked over to people going into the cinema. “Come on, let’s watch the movie, then we can make out later.”

You bounced. “Yes!”

You sang and clapped your hands as your son Evan, only three sat opposite you clapping his hands and singing along with you. You smiled at him as he got really involved with the song, then you finished clapping. “Yaaay! Well done Evan.”

Evan giggled, then stood up on the sofa and hugged you. “Mummy.”

You pulled him onto your lap. “Yes sweetheart?”

“I love you.”

“Aww, I love you too.”

He patted your little tummy. “When?”

You rubbed your tummy. “I’m at three months Evan, so we have six to go.”

He frowned. “Six.”

“Show me your hands.” He did, so you pointed at his fingers and counted to six with him. “Six months.”

He stared at his six fingers, then smiled. “Six!”

You nodded. “That’s right.”

He kicked his little legs, then hummed in thought. “Where’s daddy?”

You smiled and ran your hand through his soft hair. “Daddy’s working. You want to play a game while he’s busy?”

He nodded and threw his arms out. “Play!” You lifted him off the sofa, put him on the floor and watched him run to the door of the green room. He lifted his arms up, but couldn’t pull the handle. “Mummy?”

You walked over and opened it for him. “There you go, now what do you want to play?”

“Cuddles!”

You smiled at him. “We can cuddle any time you want, but we’re going to play a game.” You hummed. “How about, monster?”

He gasped, then giggled. “But daddy’s the monster.”

“Well, I’m the monster now.” You pretended you had claws. “Rawwr!” He squealed, then ran away from you as you chased him around. He ran towards the set, you looked up and saw Levi acting in one of the sequels to your cop series. “Evan sweetie!”

Evan stopped, saw Levi then ran with his arms out past the crew and cameras. “DADDYYYY!”

Levi stopped, turned then smiled as Evan came charging towards him. He bent down then scooped up Evan. “Hello Evan, this is a nice greeting.”

You ran over and panted. “Sorry everyone, we were playing and he saw Levi and just…sorry.”

Levi gazed at you with such love. “It’s okay, what were you playing?”

Evan smiled. “Monster! Mummy was a good monster.”

You turned to the director as he came over. “So sorry I ruined the scene.”

He smiled and shook his head. “It’s alright, we got what we needed anyway. We’re done for the day.” He held up his hand. “High five Evan.” Evan did. “Nice one bud, you can take your daddy home now, he’s all yours.”

Evan got a little shy. “Thank you.” Evan hugged Levi and hid his face.

“Aww, he’s so shy.”

You smiled. “Like his dad.”

Levi rubbed Evan’s little back. “It’s okay Evan, I’ll protect you.”

The director clapped his hands. “Cute. Alright everyone! That’s it for today, thank you for your help I’ll see you on our next day of shooting.”

Levi danced a little with Evan, then he looked up and saw Dean. “Hey Evan? Go attack your uncle Dean.” He put him down. “Ready?”

Evan nodded and got excited. “Yeah!”

“Go!”

Evan ran right for Dean. “RAWWRR!”

Dean turned and grinned, he knelt down and hugged his nephew tightly. “Hello my favourite nephew in the world.”

Levi walked up to you, then pulled you closer. “Hey.”

You smiled and linked your arms around his neck. “Hey.”

“You come here often beautiful?”

You nodded. “I do so I can see my handsome husband.”

He growled and kissed your neck, then your lips. “Lucky man.”

You giggled. “I’m the lucky one”

He hugged you and hummed. “I’m the happiest in your arms.”

You smiled and rubbed his back. “Me too.”

He pulled away and placed his hands either side of your tummy. “How’s the little one?”

“Great, Evan asked again about this one. We counted together on his fingers how many months left there are, he’s very excited.”

“I’m excited too.” He looked over to Dean to see him running around with Evan on his back. “Your brother is like a child.”

You smiled. “He just loves kids. Him and his fiancé want kids, but they’re going to wait a bit. So, he’s living out his dad fantasies through Evan until has his own kids.”

Evan noticed something, then got off Dean’s back, then ran over to you. “Mummy?”

You looked down at him. “Yes Evan?”

He hugged your legs. “Come mummy.” He held your hand and pulled a little. “Come.”

You smiled and let him lead you. “Where we going?”

“Come, come.” He stopped by a tv where the crew were just double checking the vids, he stopped and pointed. “Daddy.”

You smiled. “It is daddy.”

He walked up to the monitor, then looked at the crew who just smiled and gushed over him. He pointed at the screw and looked at the crew. “Daddy.”

The editor smiled. “Yeah, it’s your daddy.”

He looked back at the screen and bounced up and down, then laughed. He ran over to you, and held his hands up. “Mummy, hug please.”

You picked him up and hugged him, then pointed to the screen. “Look, there’s more of daddy.”

He watched it and gasped. “Daddy…”

Levi walked over and kissed the top of Evan’s head. “Looks good guys, really good.”

The editor smiled. “Thanks Levi, we think that there’s a high chance that this one will be even better than the last.”

Levi put his arm around you. “It’s a really dramatic movie, a lot of dark any worrying things happening to everyone’s favourite married cop duo. I think we have my wife to thank for that.”

You blushed. “I didn’t do much.”

The editor laughed. “You did, you wrote this drama.”

Evan looked up from the screen and gazed at Levi. “Daddy?”

Levi looked down at Evan. “Yes?”

Evan pointed at the screen, then back Levi. “Two Daddy’s.”

Levi kissed Evan’s cheek. “That’s me and this is me.”

Evan gasped, then clapped his hands as he giggled. “Magic.”

“That’s right, magic.”

He threw his little arms out. “Abracadabra!”

Everyone laughed and awed at him. Levi bopped his son’s nose. “Hocus pocus.”

He giggled and hugged you. You rubbed his little back. “You hungry Evan?”

He nodded. “Yes mummy.”

You looked to Levi. “Shall we head home?”

Levi nodded as you held Evan and bounced him on your hip. “Sure, I’m hungry too. Thank you everyone, see you soon.”

You walked with him. “Say bye Evan.”

Evan waved. “Bye!”

You looked over to Dean. “Dean? You coming? Or are you going home?”

He jogged over. “I was going to visit mum and dad you want to come?”

Levi nodded. “Be nice to visit the family.”

You smiled. “Mum and Dad love Evan so much. They love being grandparents. Plus, I have the baby scan to show them.”

“Alright, we’ll see the family.”

You looked down at Evan. “Want to see grandma and grandad?”

Evan nodded and smiled. “Yeah!”

Dean laughed. “Well, I’ll meet you there.”

You carried Evan to Levi’s car, then put him in his seat and strapped him in. You moved to your side of the car, but Levi pinned you to it and started kissing you. You moaned a little as he squeezed you, you opened your mouth and enjoyed a deep and passionate kiss. He moved his hand up, then squeezed your breast making you whine. You both heard Evan giggle making you stop, he always giggled when you and Levi kissed.

Levi stopped kissing you, then leaned down and pointed at his eyes, then at Evan. “I’m watching you, you little munchkin.” He stood up and kissed you more, then let you go. “We should get going before I get turned on more.”

You squeezed his bum in both your hands. “Well, how about we try your leather gloves later?”

He growled. “And the cream?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

“Can’t wait.” He opened the car door, then helped you sit. He got in his side, then looked in the back and checked on Evan who had the bear Levi got you, it was his favourite toy. “Ready Evan?”

Evan hugged his bear and nodded. “Yes daddy.”

Levi smiled at his son, then sat up and started driving to your parent’s place. You yawned and rubbed your eyes. “Hey, is it okay if I nap for a bit?”

Levi shook his head. “Go ahead beautiful, you need your sleep.”

You smiled. “Thanks.” You rested your head against the head of the seat, your head turned to Levi, then closed your eyes as you napped for a bit. You got tired a lot recently, mainly because you were carrying another baby, you were looking after Evan because he was a mummy’s boy and you were working on a new book too. Levi had helped as much as he could, but with the movie being filmed at the moment, you’d been without him some days. However, when Levi was home, he was the best father in the world and husband. Levi loved being around you and Evan, so when he was, he did everything he could for you both. You just loved him so much, he was perfect.

“Honey?” You opened your eyes and looked at Levi. “We’re here.”

You smiled and hummed. “Thank you.”

Levi winked at you, then got out the car and opened your door for you. He pulled you closer and kissed you. “I’ll get Evan.” He opened the door, undid Evan’s belt and put him on the floor, then handed him his bear. “Go get your grandma then.”

Your mum opened the front door, then opened her arms. “Evan!”

Evan ran. “Grandmaaaa!”

You mum hugged him tightly, then picked him up. “Hello Evan, how are you?”

“Good, I had two daddies today.”

She frowned and looked up and you and Levi, you laughed. “He watched back on the monitor some of Levi’s scenes for the movie.”

She smiled. “Oooh, well I bet that was fun.”

Evan nodded. “Yes.”

You walked in with Levi behind you. “Mum, is it alright if I make Evan some lunch here?”

She waved you off. “I’ll do it darling you rest and have a nice warm drink with your dad. Levi? Could you come help me?”

He nodded. “Sure mum.”

You walked to the sofa and sat, then let out a sigh. “Hey dad.”

He smiled at you. “Hey sweetpea, you okay?”

You nodded. “Feeling good, just tired really.”

“Have plenty of naps, maybe have nap time with Evan.”

“That’s a great idea actually.”

He laughed. “I used to have my naps with you and Dean when you were little, so did your mum.” He looked to the side as he heard Evan running, then he appeared in front of your dad. “Oh, well hello there Evan.”

Evan grinned. “Hi grandad! Hugs please!”

Your dad picked him up, sat him on his lap, then hugged him. “How are you today?”

“Good. I umm watched daddy work today.”

“Did you? Was it fun?”

He nodded. “Yes, then mummy was a monster.”

Your dad looked up at you. “Monster game?” You nodded. “Oh wow Evan, was your mummy scary?”

He giggled. “No, mummy too pretty.”

“Someone’s a smooth talker.”

Levi walked in with drinks and food, he knelt down and put everything on the coffee table. “Evan, come eat your lunch.”

He jumped off your dad’s lap, then ran to sit between your feet. “Thank you daddy, thank you grandma.”

Your mum side, then sat next to you. “He’s such a little peach.”

Levi sat on the floor with Evan and ate with him. “Is it good?”

Evan nodded and hummed. “Yummy.”

You tapped Levi’s shoulder. “You have the picture?”

Levi pulled his wallet out, then looked at the pictures there and handed you the right one. “Here.”

You kissed his head. “Thanks.” You handed it to mum. “Say hello to your next grandkid.”

She took the picture, then gasped at the ultrasound. “Oh…it’s so beautiful.” She gave you a hug. “I’m so happy!” She leaned over and handed your dad the picture. “Look at your next grandkid.”

He looked at the picture and smiled. “Seeing this picture always makes it more real. You excited?”

You nodded. “Very.”

Levi gulped his tea. “I couldn’t wait with Evan, same for this little one, I can’t wait.”

Evan grinned. “I’m gonna be a big brother.”

Levi ruffled Evan’s hair. “You are little guy.”

You all chatted for a while, Evan played with Levi for a bit, then when Dean arrived, he played with Dean and your dad loads and Levi told your mum about the new movie. Your mom loved Levi’s acting, he was one of her favourite modern actors, so any chance she got to talk to him, the better. After a while, Evan got tired and crawled onto your lap and hugged you as he napped. You just hugged your son tightly as he slept, it was just the nicest thing in the world, hugging your child as they dreamed of wonderful things.

Levi looked over to Evan and saw that he was passed out. “We should get this little one home.”

Your mum nodded. “He’s just worn out the little one, so much fun in one day.”

You stood up and kept your son’s floppy body against you. “He has. Dad? Could you pass Levi the bear?”

He nodded and handed over the bear. “He’ll be so sad if he loses that.”

You laughed. “Yeah. Thanks for having us over.”

“Come back anytime.”

You waved to your parents and Dean, then put Evan in his seat and drove home. You let out a long sigh, then looked over to Levi. “That was nice.”

Levi nodded. “It was. We should take Evan to see my mum again soon.”

You reached over and squeezed his thigh. “I think that’d be a great idea.”

Levi watched you open the car door. “Tch, oi?”

You stared at him, then laughed. “Oh, sorry. Shall I close the door and let you open it?”

He pouted. “No, it’s fine.”

You giggled and got out the car. “You can carry Evan if you want?”

He got Evan out, he was still fast asleep and holding onto his bear. “Got him.”

You went up into the lift, then into your apartment. You and Levi were so proud that you managed to talk to the building owner, he allowed you and Levi to make your two apartments into one big one. Evan’s room was your old one, the spare room next to his was the baby’s room. You and Levi slept in Levi’s old room. You lay Evan in his bed for nap time, then began working and prepping dinner. However, Levi put a stop to it.

Levi grabbed you from behind, then began nibbling your neck. “Pay attention to me.”

You giggled. “I will, I will. Let’s just get a drink and sit outside for a bit, we’ll have to wait until bed time to fool around.”

He turned you and kissed you. “Wonderful. I’ll make the cups of tea.” You slapped his bum, then went outside and smiled at the little wall. Even though you opened the flat up, you still asked to keep the little wall between the balconies because it meant too much to you and Levi. You sat on the wall on your side, Levi appeared on his side with the tea and handed you a cup. He sat on his side and squeezed your thigh. “What’s on your mind?”

You smiled and shrugged. “Just happy is all.”

“Yeah?”

You nodded. “I’m glad we could keep this place and the wall.” You laughed. “I can’t believe years ago we argued in this very spot over mail.”

He hummed. “That was the first time I ever saw your underwear.”

You laughed. “Yeah, you did, didn’t you?”

He beckoned you closer. “Come here.”

You shuffled closer so you were pressed against him. “Yeah?”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

He placed his hand on your tummy, then hugged you a little. “I can’t believe we’re having another little one, it’s the best thing ever.”

You giggled. “Same.”

He looked up at you. “More.”

You laughed. “Let’s have this one first, then we’ll talk about it.”

He pouted. “Well, we have one more spare room and I could turn my office into another room. So, that’s four kids.”

You bopped his nose. “Any more than four and we’ll have to move.”

He hummed. “True, but as you said, let’s welcome this little first.”

“Mummy? Daddy?”

You leaned and looked at a tired Evan with his bear rubbing his eyes. “Over here Evan.” He ran outside, then you handed your tea to Levi, picked up Evan and sat him on your lap and hugged him. “You have a nice nap?”

He nodded. “The best.”

“Good.”

Levi brushed Evan’s hair back, then kissed his forehead. “Love you Evan.”

Evan smiled. “Love you daddy. Love you mummy.”

You gave him a squeeze. “Love you too sweetie. Do you want to play a game?”

He nodded. “Please.”

Levi hummed and frowned. “Oh no, something feels strange in my chest, like a growling inside me.”

You gasped. “Evan, we have to run because the monster is coming.” You put him down as Levi stood up, put the cups on the wall and growled. “Run Evan! The monster’s coming to get us.”

Evan squealed and ran as he laughed, both of you ran around the apartment with Levi running after you both. Levi grabbed you from behind, lifted you up, then kissed and nipped your neck. “Got you!” You both sunk to the floor, then he got up and looked at Evan. “Still hungry for a cute little boy.”

You looked to Evan. “Run Evan, go, it’s too late for me.”

He giggled, then began running around with Levi. He climbed onto the sofa, then jumped at Levi. “Attack!”

Levi fell to the floor with his son on top of him. “Nooo! You got me.”

You crawled over, then lay on your side and played with Levi’s hair. “Looks like the monster has been stopped, you win again Evan.”

Evan lay on Levi and hugged him. “Get better daddy.”

Levi hugged Evan. “I’m perfect Evan, don’t worry.” He smiled at Evan, then you. “Just perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the books were actaully based on a story I've already written, Neon Raindrops and I do want to continue that story in the future with sequels :D Anyway, I loved writing this story so much and I think it was a lovely pace change from my story before. I'm so thankful to those who follow this story and leave me little messages, I read all of them and actually look forward to them so much <3 So, thank you to everyone who leaves a comment especially Dianasaurus94! Hehe.  
> I'm sad to see this one end, but I think it ended perfectly and as Reader says, sometimes you have to end this and you don't need to add more. Now I have to choose what story to do next -_- I have 17 story ideas that already have at least one chapter written and ready to go. I'm not sure what to go for because they're all different in genres uggh. Plus, I have many other story ideas written and ready for a chapter to be made for them. I really like shooting myself in the foot haha. I will pick one soon, or if anyone has a certain theme they like I might have a story that will fit it, so let me know! I have romance, action, mystery, future, space, cops, mythical creatures, fox Levi, cowboys, family life, monster hunter/bloodborne style, army, gangs, kings and queens, demons, zombies and even vampires! Whatever sparks peoples fancy, give us a shout and in the comments and I'll reply if you want to help me choose :D Love to all <3


End file.
